


(hamilton has his) eyes on you

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was supposed to be simple for Alexander Hamilton: go to class, make revolutionary changes, graduate top of his class.</p><p>Falling in love with your roommate made it incredibly complicated.</p><p>Lams College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing my hat into the Hamilton College AU ring. I'm really excited to write it from A. Ham's perspective since he's so dynamic and feisty. Lams endgame because I'm completely in love with both of them and them being together, not because I dislike Eliza. (She's fucking amazing.)
> 
> Also, it's not set at any college in particular, as I've never been to an East Coast school and did not want to fake facts for a college I've never been to. And I'm also certain neither of them would have gone to my alma mater, so ambiguous college it is!
> 
> This fic will update when I finish each chapter, so there isn't a specific posting schedule. I'll also warn for content at the top of each chapter. I'm expecting it to become explicit in later chapters, but right now it's a wonderful little PG-13 chap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton arrives for his first day of college.

“Excuse me? Excuse me!”

Alexander Hamilton, fresh from community college, stood helplessly at Window #3 in the bursar’s office of his new university. It was unbelievable to him that as a new student no one was interested in helping him pay his tuition for his first semester. He had waited in line for 45 minutes, bored out of his mind, but when he gets to the front and to a window, the whole office suddenly stopped working.

Alex rapidly knocked on the glass separating the hallway from the bursar’s office. A white woman with large bushy hair and thin wire-framed glasses slowly approached the window.

“Can I help you?” she drawled.

“Yes, ma’am, you can. You see, I’m here to pay for the remainder of this upcoming tuition. I paid for room and board and half of this semester already and—“ He fumbled with the envelope containing the remainder of his tuition – all in cash. The envelope was so full the bills threatened to detonate and explode all over the hallway. “I know tuition was due a few days ago, but I spoke to the bursar on the phone and he said it would be alright if I came by today. I’m really very excited to start school here on the right foot. I’ve never done this before so if you could please help me—“

“Son, you’re going to have to wait. Our system’s down, so unless you have the bill printed up and with you, you’re going to have to wait.”

“Ma’am, I understand that, but I’ve already been here 45 minutes and I have yet to even move my things into my dorm yet—“

“Then I suggest you do that. Come back around three o’clock. IT is supposed to have it up and running by then.” And with that, she closed the blinds, shielding the office from prying eyes.

The line behind him disappeared when they heard the news, a chorus of groans and discontent echoed behind him. Alex was in disbelief. This was one of the best universities in the nation and they couldn’t even handle tuition payments.

A young black student with a buzz cut and a ramrod posture exited the bursar’s office, an ID badge around his neck. He seemed to be in a hurry. Alex clamored over to him.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes?”

Alex read his ID – Aaron Burr, Bursar's Office Assistant.

“Are they serious about the systems being down? Because a large university like this should really look into higher quality technology to better assist its students, instead of putting money into a failing football program.”

(Alex did his research.)

“It’s happened every semester I’ve worked here. Typical, really.” Burr shrugged. “You should really follow her advice and not hang around here. Try back tomorrow. And don’t pound so hard on the window next time. You might hurt someone.” And with a cheeky grin, Burr disappeared into the men’s restroom.

Alex sighed. There really wasn’t much he could do at this point. Standing around would prove a waste of his time. Someone could have broken into his car at this point to steal all of his things. It was obvious the woman was right. He should just move into his dorm and come back later.

With heavy feet, Alex trudged up the stairs to the first floor and exited into the blustery winter cold. He had planned to start in the fall, start the year with the other freshmen and in better weather, but his foster family said it wasn’t in their budget to get him all the way to a four-year university. He spent the first semester at home, tirelessly saving money to go to college. He was from a small town and it was rare that anyone went to college, let alone leave the town itself. So imagine his surprise when the city council bequeathed him with a large check to attend a large university in the city. They recognized the family’s need for assistance and his unfortunate orphan situation and knew he’d be a great recipient of a full-ride scholarship. He was determined to make his town proud.

The cold wind bit at his face as he walked to his car. It hadn’t been terribly cold in the last week, but naturally, the day he moved in, the weather picked up. Many students were back from winter vacation and were bustling their way around campus, heads ducked low to avoid the chill.

Alex unlocked his car and quickly piled in. He didn’t waste any time driving over to his dorm on the other side of campus. He counted his lucky stars when he found a parking spot near the front door.

He hustled to the front door, pushing past several students leaving the dorm in search of the dining hall.

_I wonder if one of them is my roommate or if he's in the room. Or even on campus right now._

Instead of finding his roommate on Facebook or other social media, Alex wanted to wait until he got there to form his own opinions of his roommate. He mused over the last week as to what his roommate would be like. Would he be a business major? Or maybe a theatre major? Or a PoliSci/English double major like himself. While he did fill out the roommate questionnaire, Alex realized it’d still be slim pickings since not many students move out at semester. He honestly just hoped his roommate wasn’t a raging homophobe or worse—a slob like him.

(Okay, he wasn’t a slob, but he had a habit of leaving books and papers _everywhere_. His foster parents loved his passion for reading and writing and they would have loved it more if he cleaned up after himself.)

The front lobby of his dorm was beautiful with dark stained wooden beams reaching above the heads of the students who passed, warm burgundy walls, and large squat couches good enough to sleep in, as one student exhibited. Alex smiled. He was glad they assigned him his first choice dorm. It was closest to the political science building, the library, and the cafeteria, three places he knew he’d be frequenting.

A petite Asian boy sat behind the front desk, reading a large textbook and typing away on his laptop.

“Hello, I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m moving in for the semester. I’m in room 348.”

The boy looked up. He seemed bothered Alex was asking him to do his job. He hopped down off his stool to a wall of keys behind the desk. The two gold keys jingled as he removed them from the hook.

“This one,” the boy explained monotonously, holding one key in particular, “Is for any exterior door. And this one,” he held the other one up, “Is for your room and mailbox.” He handed the keys to Alex. “Take the elevator up to the third floor, then take a left. 348 will be on the right.” And with that, the boy plopped back down on his stool and went right back to work.

Alex stepped away from the desk, bewildered. How could any of these people be so jaded to higher education? They were in such an amazing place with such amazing opportunities at hand! Now he really hoped his roommate wasn’t as awful as everyone he encountered that day. If he was… Well, Alex would be apartment hunting.

Following the desk clerk’s instructions, Alex found himself outside room 348. There was faint music playing from behind the door. Something about the beat sounded familiar, like something Alex listened to. He tested the handle and the unlocked door swung open.

The music, now recognizable as A Tribe Called Quest, was on full blast, piped through a set of very expensive speakers. Posters from various protests and rallies littered the walls, their slogans ranging from “Equal Pay for Equal Work” to “Immigration Reform NOW” to “Minimum Wage is Slave Labor”. A large South Carolina flag was draped over his bed. A few sketches of turtles were pinned to a corkboard next to the window.

_I like this roommate already._

His roommate was facing away from the door. His curly hair was in a ponytail that bobbed as he moved to the beat. Alex stepped further into the room and over to his bed, cautiously watching his new roommate. He was on the smaller size, curled up nicely in the standard-issue desk chair. It wasn’t until Alex coughed that his roommate turned to look at him.

And what a gorgeous sight he was to behold.

Alex thought love at first sight was bullshit. Any romance novel or movie that perpetuated that idea was selling this fantasy that could clearly only happen in fiction.

Yet, here he was. Staring at the face of a man he was definitely in love with. His face was sweet, a smattering of freckles all across his face with the brightest smile he could imagine.

_No, brighter._

The Cutest Roommate ever turned down his music and stood up.

“Hi,” Cutest Roommate Ever said brightly, smoothing his clothes down before holding out his hand. “I’m John Laurens. You must be Alexander Hamilton?”

Alexander was glad Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens knew his name because had he not said it, Alexander wouldn’t have remembered he had a name. John’s smile faltered for a second, then Alex realized he hadn’t taken his proffered hand.

“I am,” Alex said, shaking John’s hand, relishing in the feeling of his soft hand in his.

“It’s nice to meet you,” John replied. “Guess we’re going to be living together this semester.”

Alex nodded dumbly. A lull hung in the air around them as Alex attempted to form words enough to impress Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens. He had never been at a loss of words before which scared him a little. A few seconds – or maybe an eternity? – passed before Alex said the first thing that came to mind.

“A Tribe Called Quest is great.”

“Oh, you know them?” John responded, interested. “My friend Lafayette just got me into them. He sent me their whole discography the other day and I’m addicted. I’m typically more of a Pharcyde and Digable Planets guy myself.”

_I am most definitely in love. Yup. This is that feeling._

“Both amazing groups,” Alex said, finally able to formulate more words. They were on mutual interest topics and at least he had visual and audio stimuli to help him ask John questions. “Are those protest posters? I’ve been to several myself.”

John turned to glance at them. “Yup. Pretty big civil rights activist. PoliSci and Social Work double major right here.”

“I’m PoliSci and English. With emphases in wage equality and economics, too. Possibly doing a pre-law track. Honestly it’s not that I’m worried about the workload, but I don’t know if I’d rather focus more on activism than law itself, you know? Or maybe I should triple major, with economics too? My foster mom says I’d be better off going into journalism. That way I could write about everything and since I have a tendency to run my mouth and ask too many questions…” Alex confessed before getting self-conscious. He never really had any friends before and he wasn’t ready to scare Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens away. They did have to live together after all.

John’s eyes lit up.

“That’s perfect,” he said excitedly. “My last roommate was a math major and he was terrible. Luckily, his boyfriend proposed and he moved into couples housing.”

John sat down on his own made bed. Alex sat down on his bare mattress.

“Terrible because he’s…?” Alex inquired, fearing the worst.

_Here’s the ‘But’. Cutest Roommate Ever But…_

“Oh! No!” John said apologetically, “I meant ‘luckily’ because I got rid of a roommate I hated and got one whom I like already.” He smiled again.

Alex sat still for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Here he was, in college, living on campus, with the Cutest Roommate Ever. He opened his eyes to see John watching him intently with curious eyes.

“What?” Alex asked kindly.

“It’s nothing,” John admitted. “I think I’m just excited to live with you, Alexander.” Alex got goosebumps at hearing his name come so sweetly off John’s lips.

“Me too, John."

They smiled at each other.

Alexander Hamilton had arrived.


	2. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, new friends, and a bookstore adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PG-13!
> 
> If you were looking for more cute, here it is. I physically cannot write anything but cute things. And if you're waiting for Alexander to get that mouth on him, it's coming. I promise. He's just afraid of ruining his chances with Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens, you know?

With the last of the boxes out of Alex’s car and safely placed in their dorm room, John turned to Alex with a tired grin.

“I’m surprised at all the stuff you fit in your car!” John said in admiration. “I think it took my father and me at least three trips to get all my stuff up from South Carolina.”

Alex leaned over to John. He caught a whiff of the deodorant John used. Old Spice. Alex internally whimpered.

“The trick is,” he whispered playfully, “Is not being a packrat.” He glanced around at John’s side of the room, which had a few extra furniture pieces that weren’t supplied by the school. John gasped and lightly punched Alex in the arm.

“You shut your mouth!” John laughed.

“Make me.”

The air around them felt thick at Alex’s words, the smile on John’s lips faltering in a way that made Alex curious.

John’s phone chimed. John dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, lit up with a new text message.

“Oh, it’s Lafayette,” John said. “He and Hercules are going to the cafeteria for lunch right now and were wondering if we’d like to join them.”

Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “We?”

John smiled. “Yes, ‘we’. I told them you were moving in today and they wanted to meet you.”

_He already told his friends about me? When did he tell them that? He didn't even know me until two hours ago. How did they want to meet me already? Was John texting them about me while we were moving me in? Or is this just regular pleasantries?_

Alex had a thousand questions.

John was already texting a response. “We… will… meet… you… there!”

Alex leaned over and noticed John added a couple emoji at the end: a kissy face, a pink heart, a lion.

"Let's go!" John exclaimed. He grabbed his keys and Alex dutifully followed John out the door.

The cafeteria, with its all-you-can-eat buffet, was something Alex did not miss on the campus tour. However, when they visited, it wasn’t nearly this busy. Students lined up in droves to swipe their IDs to enter Alex’s new Eden. John must have noticed the hungry look in Alex’s eyes as he stared into the wonderfully scented abyss because he turned to Alex and said, “It’s not going anywhere, Alexander.”

His name again on John’s lips snapped him back to Earth. John chuckled when Alex’s eyes focused in on him and his stomach growled. Whether that growl was for food or John was not something Alex wanted to think about. 

They swiped their IDs and entered the food court. Alex practically skipped from one station to another, looking at the platters and hot plates of food. John dutifully followed Alex around the room, occasionally pointing out something that Alex might enjoy or something to avoid entirely.

They exited to the seating area. Alex’s tray was overflowing with food. (John told him he could go for seconds and Alex said he planned to… while shoving the breadsticks in his pockets.) John scanned the crowd and saw two rather tall boys – one with a round friendly face, the other a large puffy ponytail – waving from a booth in the corner.

“This way, Alexander,” John said, gesturing Alex to the table.

John placed his tray down and slid into the booth across from the two boys. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting Alex to sit down.

“Hey guys, this is Alex Hamilton. Alex, this is Hercules Mulligan,” John gestured to the boy with the round friendly face, then to the other boy, “And this is – let me say it – Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.”

“And that’s not all of it,” Lafayette supplemented with a smirk.

“He spares us by just using Lafayette,” Hercules added, “So don’t worry about his horrendously French name.”

“I took French in high school,” Alex said. Lafayette perked up.

“Really?”

“Oui, Monsieur.”

“We will discuss later,” Lafayette smiled. “These two have instituted a ‘No Speaking French at Lunch’ rule which I find offensive.”

“We did that because all these _girls_ came over—“ John protested.

“—And only _you_ had an issue with it!” Hercules corrected. John blushed. Alex watched John go from the strong, brazen man he met earlier to a shy boy only interested in his salad. Hercules placed his hand over John’s on the table.

“Our John here does not have luck with the ladies,” Hercules said with a layer of false sympathy.

“ _Don't_ , Hercules,” John said sharply in a hushed tone. Hercules retracted his hand and went back to his burger. The discussion ended there, with John giving Lafayette and Hercules glaring looks.

Alex was intrigued. He didn’t want to push the topic but he really wanted to know what just happened, why John was so short with his friends. Was it simply being shy? Was it a choice? Was it because Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens was queer like him?

Before Alex could even seriously consider the possibility, Lafayette asked him, “So, Alex. What are you majoring in?”

“PoliSci and English,” he responded automatically. Lafayette was delighted.

“Oh! We’re in PoliSci, too! Excellent! We’ll all be seeing a lot of each other then, no?”

“I guess so." 

“What’s your schedule?”

Alex was not prepared for this question. Like, he _knew_ what his classes were, but not exactly when they were.

“Intro to Comparative American Politics—“

“Oh, that’s a good one,” Hercules commented. "Took that last semester."

“National Security Policy—“

“We’re in that one,” Lafayette gestured to himself and Hercules.

“The History of Warfare—“

They all shook their heads. No one was in there with him.

“Accelerated Rhetoric—“

“Basic English class, of course,” Hercules said.

“Intermediate French II—“

“Naturellement,” remarked Lafayette.

“And Intro to Political Behavior.”

Hercules and Lafayette howled with laughter.

“Oh! Political Behavior was awful! Good luck staying awake!” Hercules laughed.

“At least you’re not alone, John,” Lafayette chuckled. John smiled apologetically at Alex.

“Sorry you’re stuck with me in the worst class the department has to offer,” John said sweetly, remorse tinting his voice. 

“I think I’ll survive,” Alex responded kindly. While he was now dreading this terrible class, he was positively glowing that John would be with him in the trenches. And if the class got too boring, hey, he could just stare at John.

Lunch continued in the same jovial fashion with Lafayette and Hercules asking Alex a gamut of questions ranging from his childhood to the current presidential election to his favorite movies. (They seemed pleased when he said he loved _Amélie._ )

John was back to the man he met before lunch by the time the meal was over. He was laughing and joking, teasing Lafayette about his hair (“That is the last time I go to your barber for a haircut!”) and stealing fries off Hercules’ plate.

The cafeteria had cleared out considerably since they entered. Lafayette checked his watch.

“Oh! It’s getting late! I’ve an appointment with my international advisor,” he said quickly, standing up, and grabbing his tray. “Je m’en vais!”

As Lafayette hustled toward the exit, John turned to Alex, “Is there anything you need to do?”

_Other than kiss that mouth of yours?_

“I need to buy my books,” Alex answered. John’s eyes brightened.

“I _love_ book shopping! Best part of the semester, if you ask me.” John was all smiles. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“I let him shop for my books and just gave him my debit card while I took a nap. You should do it too,” Hercules suggested. But the thought of shopping with John and being alone with him and spending more time with him and holding hands and making out in the stacks and dropping to his knees at John’s feet in the bookstore was far too great for Alex.

“No,” Alex said, perhaps a little too quickly, “I’d, uh, really like to see where the bookstore is. And I’ve been sitting in my car all day anyway. Walking around would be great. I’d love it if you joined me, John.”

“ _Yes_ , please!” John exclaimed and Alex wanted to hear that phrase over and over and over again. Preferably alone in their room. Sans clothing.

_Get it together, Hamilton._

“Your funeral,” Hercules muttered, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He rose from the table and left with his tray, leaving John and Alex alone together.

“It’s going to be crazy down there, but it’s going to be a lot of fun,” John said excitedly, edging Alex out of the booth to stand.

Alex couldn’t believe his luck. Within the first day of moving in to college, he’d made three friends, which was far more than he had his entire high school career. And they seemed to want to spend more time with him. While John didn’t have much of a choice considering they had to room together, Alex was grateful he had someone interesting and funny in Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens.

* * *

The bookstore was conveniently situated in the basement of the student union. A tiny coffee shop was nestled between the entrance and exit doors where students were lined up for their hourly shot of caffeine. A few students stood outside the bookstore with hand-outs for various clubs and societies.

Saying it would be crazy at the bookstore turned out to be the biggest understatement Alexander Hamilton had ever heard in his life. Students crawled through the aisles like beetles in a nest, grappling large textbooks off high shelves just to stand in a line that wove its way through the store. He heard a girl yelling at someone else over taking the last copy of “Hamlet”. It was his own personal Yorktown.

To his left, Alex had never seen someone so purely joyous over such a scene as John was in that moment.

“The bookstore!” John exalted. “You ready, Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex took a deep breath.

“I’m ready, John Laurens.”

With a wicked grin, John grabbed Alex’s hand and hauled him into the store. Alex’s whole body flooded with warmth at the unexpected contact. As John led him through the store toward the Political Science section, Alex considered the gesture and came to the conclusion John simply did not want to lose him in the store. He didn’t quite know the way back to the dorm and John knew that, so he took Alex’s hand in his (warm, soft) hand to keep them together.

_It’s the only logical conclusion._

They stopped abruptly in front of the PoliSci books, John still holding Alex’s hand.

“What books do you need?” John asked. He loosely released Alex’s hand as a mousy student pushed through them to grab at a stack of books. Alex mourned the loss of John’s hand but felt it inappropriate to quickly grab at his hand again. They were at their destination, John’s sexuality was still a mystery, and it might be a little early to assume that it would be okay.

_But he grabbed my hand first?_

Alex pulled out his phone to check his booklist. They grabbed five different books from the area before making their way to the French and English sections for a grand total of fourteen books. With fully-loaded arms, they joined the meandering checkout line.

“You said this was ‘crazy’ as an understatement, right?” Alex asked John curiously.

“Well, I thought you’d find me insane if I said it was ‘complete and utter chaos’!” John laughed.

“But that is a far more accurate description of what this is.”

“You’re right.” John beamed at him.

“What did Hercules mean when he said you had an issue with the girls earlier? You went really quiet and I was wondering if there’s anything I should know since we are living together. Is everything okay?” Alex asked, the situation from lunch still niggling at his brain.

Curiosity often overcame Alexander Hamilton’s more tactful abilities, so the fact that John didn’t immediately slap him for the nosy question was impressive. It was even more impressive that John answered him.

“Lafayette and Hercules are always trying to fix me up with some of their friends. They say, ‘You’re a catch! You just have to let us find you someone!’ and every time they fail. They thought if Lafayette drew them in, that Hercules could work on his wingman skills for me,” John explained. “I’m interested in someone, but I’m not telling them. They’d make too much of a big deal out of it.”

“You’re interested in someone?” It was a question that made Alex’s heart drop into his stomach. If John was interested in someone else, he’d have to give up right now and respect his new roommate.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if they’re interested in me,” John responded nervously. He glanced at Alex, his eyes silently pleading for secrecy.

“Why don’t you ask her?”

“I just met them, so it seems a little soon,” John replied, his voice distant.

Unbeknownst to John, his answer was twofold to Alex. One, Alex now knew John’s hesitancy in jumping into relationships without getting to know the person first. Two, John’s insistency on using ‘them’ after Alex used ‘she’. Alex did the same thing when his foster family pressed him about who his date was for senior prom – another boy named Rob Troup. He never did it with any of his girlfriends.

“Well, you won’t know unless you ask, dear Laurens,” Alex said playfully. That brought John’s attention back to him. John chuckled.

“Maybe. One day,” John said wistfully. “What about you, Alexander?”

_I’m in love with a man who will be sleeping all of six feet from me for the next 5 months. I think he might be gay, or bisexual like myself due to his purposefully misdirecting use of the pronoun ‘them’. But who am I to put labels on a man as gorgeous, as funny, as intelligent as him? He who stares at me so affectionately only knowing me for less than a day—_

“Oh, I’m interested in someone,” Alex replied. “We just met. He’s super cute and funny. I like him a lot.” He smiled at John who was absolutely surprised.

“Oh!” John said, suddenly bashful. “I didn’t—So you’re—“

“Bi. I’m bisexual.” John smiled, a small quirk in his (delicate, wonderful) lips Alex hadn't seen before.

“That’s great,” John exhaled. “When did you figure it out?”

"Eighth grade, I think."

Their conversation ebbed and flowed as gently as a steady stream. Their pauses were intentional, used for either dramatic effect or to allow the other to think. Soon, they were at the front of the line and the blond cashier at register 5 was waving them over.

Alex and John dumped the books on counter, relieved to finally put down the taxing piles. As Alex watched the number on the screen get higher and higher, he was getting increasingly more agitated. Agitated enough, in fact, that John noticed.

“Price getting to you?”

“I knew college was going to be expensive, but this is downright ludicrous. Why do they think they can get away with prices like this?” Alex questioned.

“You’ll be angrier when you realize half the books you grabbed were written by the professors themselves. It’s an unfair system. The Student Senate is working to fight for better buy-back systems for textbooks and working on a nation-wide coalition to lower the cost of textbooks,” John explained as he absent-mindedly flipped through the expensive bookmarks at the counter.

“Student Senate?”

“It’s the governing body for the school. You can’t run if you’re a freshman.”

John was already reading his mind.

They left the bookstore with three large, heavy bags of books for the long, cold trek through the snow. Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t want John to hold his hand on the walk back home, but with a bag in each hand and John even carrying the third, it’d be a bit of a struggle.

_Stop obsessing, Hamilton. You’re doing it again._

“Hey, isn’t the bursar’s office supposed to be ready for students after three?” John asked him, interrupting his daydreaming. He showed Alex his phone that read 3:56pm. “Do you want to stop there before we go home? Because I’ve got a cup of hot chocolate, footie pajamas, and episodes of _Parks and Rec_ to watch.”

“You do not have footie pajamas,” Alex said doubtfully. John shrugged with a smile.

“Mine’s Donatello, Lafayette has Leonardo, and Hercules has Raphael,” John said cheekily. “And I am looking for a Michelangelo.” He winked at Alex before staring at the ground to watch for patches of ice.

_He fucking **winked** at me._

Alex laughed. “Okay, sure. Let’s stop at the bursar’s so I can get this hassle over with.”

A sharp left turn brought them across the quad to the bursar’s office where inside there wasn’t a line. Alex supposed since they weren’t there immediately at three o’clock that it was better. Either that or everyone was still trapped in the bookstore buying their books.

Only Window #1 was open and the man from earlier – Aaron Burr – was doing a crossword on the other side. He glanced up when Alex approached. John stood behind him, checking his hair in the adjacent window.

“We meet again,” Burr said.

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Alex replied.

“I see you’ve brought back-up.” 

“My roommate, John Laurens.” John waved briefly to Burr who only nodded. Alex pulled out his envelope of money and slid it under the window with his student ID. Burr eyed Alex carefully.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“That’s me.”

“From Charlestown?”

“That’s me.”

“Hm.”

And with that, Burr turned on his stool and walked to a desk far from the window.

“Do you know him?” John whispered. Alex shook his head.

“We met this morning.”

Within minutes, Burr was back with a receipt. He slid it under the window.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you in The History of Warfare, Hamilton.” Burr’s drawl sounded like a veiled threat which Alex did not take kindly to. He slowly took his receipt, standing his ground, as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

“I suppose you will,” Alex retorted. John, sensing the tension, gently took Alex’s arm.

“C’mon, Alexander,” he nudged sweetly, drawing Alex away from the window.

Anger welled in Alex. He didn’t know what it was about Burr that drove him insane. Was it the sly smile? Was it the position he was in? Was it an entangled history between them in a past life and his spirit just can’t let it go?

“I hate that guy.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know him,” John said.

“Oh, I don’t know him. But I know I hate him.”

There it was, their first awkward lull where John didn’t respond immediately to Alex. John scanned Alex for something to say.

“Well, let’s get home. I’m not sure that Michelangelo onesie will fit you and Hercules needs at least an hour to tailor these things,” John said kindly as he ushered Alex out of the building. Alex shook his head, attempting to clear Burr from his brain. He smiled tightly at John.

 “I’m excited to spend the night with you, John,” Alex assured him. John blushed.

“Me too, Alexander. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I wrote most of it while bored at work today, hence a quick update!
> 
> I actually took Intro to Political Behavior in college. It is one of the few classes - if not the only - that I dropped. I bought a recorder for it because I'd get so bored I'd fall asleep. I took Intermediate German I instead, so if my French is bad, it's all Google Translate's fault.


	3. schuylers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the Schuyler Sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PG-13!
> 
> I figured out a way to include the Schuyler Sisters! Hooray! And honor Eliza for the amazing woman she was and still make it Lams endgame!
> 
> I also followed suit with a lot of other people. Peggy is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns, but still allows their sisters to use 'sister' to describe them. Juuuuuust so we're clear.
> 
> This chapter also kinda got away from me in that it's longer than the other chapters. But when you're introducing three important characters and letting Alex get his flirt on, it's hard to rein it in.

Alexander Hamilton’s first day at college was one of the most incredible experiences of his life. He made new friends, tackled the bookstore, and fell in love with his beautiful, funny, intelligent roommate John Laurens. They spent the whole night watching _Parks and Recreation_ , a show Alex had admittedly never seen and now absolutely adored, and learning more about each other.

Alex learned that John: wanted to be a doctor when he was a child but when he read Nickeled and Dimed he realized wanted to be a wage activist (“People shouldn’t be slaves to their jobs.”), found his father overbearing (“And I want nothing to do with that bastard.”), went to boarding school in Europe for most of high school (“They forced me to go there.”), and like Alex, had a habit of picking fights with people he disagreed with (“Some douchebag said ‘All Lives Matter’ at a Black Lives Matter rally, so I hit him.”).

It was unbelievable just how similar they were and in the areas where they differed weren’t deal-breakers. Like, when John mentioned his family was incredibly wealthy, the vacancy in his voice told Alex everything he needed to know about it. His lack of rich pride was relieving. Alex had known too many people who were proud of their unearned lots in life.

That night they talked until John fell asleep. They were lying in their respective beds, facing each other. Alex watched as John’s features softened into slumber and he thought he looked so sweet, so gentle. His smattering of freckles was still visible in the moonlight peeking through their curtains.

Alex reached over and opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. He nervously turned on his bedside lamp. Waking John would have disturbed the most beautiful sight. Alex nibbled at the end of his pen before putting it to paper.

_Dearest Laurens, Though you may not be aware, I have fallen ill. My affections for you have mortally wounded my ability to function properly and think clearly. Whilst you slumber, I watch you dream. I wonder what you dream about. Is it me? Is it the other? You say that you carry affectations for another but I feel they cannot compare to the immediate connection you and I have shared. I wish to be honest with you, but I fear complicating our situation. One day the truth will come to fruition hell or high water and I will be forced to confront the complexities. Until then, I lie here and wish to kiss your delicate lips, caress your soft face—_

“Alexander?” John’s sleepy voice felt loud in the silent room.

Alex froze like a deer in headlights.

“Yes, John?”

“What are you doing?”

“Just… writing.”

John chuckled. Alex heard John shift in his bed. He was too nervous to look.

“You weren’t lying when you said you love writing.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Alex admitted.

The room went silent again. Alex thought John fell back asleep until he said, “What are you writing about?”

“Writing about you—I mean, my first day here. You were a big part of it and it was so much better than I expected so I didn’t want to forget it—“

John laughed softly. “I won’t forget it.”

Alex’s heart skipped. “You won’t?”

“Nope.”

Alex finally looked over to John, who was blinking blearily with a gentle smile.

“You’re different, Alexander. And I love that.”

It wasn’t often when Alexander Hamilton was at a loss for words, but John Laurens had this ability to render him speechless. In the silence, he heard John’s breath even out. He turned back to his notebook.

_And I haven’t had wholesome thoughts about you, Dear Laurens. It may have only been a day, but the things I wish I could do to you that would make you fall apart. Hear my name whispered across your lips as I tease you mercilessly. Your fingers grasping at my hair, my back. I feel terribly for these thoughts John, but as long as they are my own for now, I will be saving this blossoming friendship instead of dooming it from the beginning. Perhaps I will find another to intercept my affections and allow me sanctuary in reciprocation. Adieu, A. Hamilton_

Alex capped his pen and slid the items back into the drawer. He clicked off his lamp and slid under the covers to dream about the boy across the room.

* * *

 

> _“I wanna provide_
> 
> _This loving that you’re giving_
> 
> _I ain’t frontin’ this love_
> 
> _Can you let me love you from your head to toe?”_

Alex’s eyes blinked open to music wafted through the room. Sunlight streamed through the window and lit up the room. He saw John camped in front of his computer fully dressed, before glancing at his phone on his nightstand. 7:48am.

“Beyoncé so early?” he asked groggily. John jumped. He quickly grabbed the knob for his speakers and turned the music down.

John stumbled over his words, a mild panic inhabiting his voice. “I’m so sorry! I was trying to play it as quietly as possible. I just, uh, um, really like music to, uh, pump me up in the morning. But if you want to sleep a little longer I can—“

Alex sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled at John. “John, it’s okay. Beyoncé is allowed at any time of day. Besides, maybe it’s best I’m up now for my first day of classes.”

John watched Alex carefully as he got out of bed and wandered over to his closet.

“I’m going to shower, then we can go for breakfast?” Alex suggested as he collected his shower supplies. John nodded dumbly and continued to watch Alex with the same panicked expression as earlier as he exited the room.

_That was… odd._

Once Alex was clean and dressed and John was calmer, they left for the cafeteria with their backpacks in hand. It wasn’t as busy as the day before at lunch. Alex guessed not many people were up early enough for breakfast.

“A lot of people eat in their dorms,” John answered. Alex supposed that was true. They were allowed mini-fridges and coffee makers. But who were these people passing up a hot breakfast with as many pancakes one can eat?

John got through the food court fairly quickly to the end with only a waffle and a large orange juice on his tray. Alex, in true form, stacked the whole tray again with bacon, sausage, pancakes, cereal, and a glass each of milk, orange juice, and coffee. John was waiting for him at a booth near the drink area. He seemed forlorn picking at his waffle.

“Are you okay, John?” Alex asked as he sat down across from his roommate.

“Oh, I’m just not ready for the semester to start,” John sighed. “And my dad emailed me this morning and said I should talk to my adviser about changing majors. He doesn’t think social work is profitable and he’d rather me do pre-law.”

Alex was angry. While he had only known John Laurens for almost 24 hours, he knew he hated John’s father.

“Don’t listen to him,” Alex said passionately, “He doesn’t know who you are if he’s suggesting that. It’s an outrageous demand for a son he shipped off to Europe and never got to know. I know I haven’t met him, but from what you’ve told me he should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut about things he doesn’t know two shits about and a son he barely fucking knows.

John looked up from his waffle with an amused smirk

“What?”

“You’ve never even met my dad and just said everything I feel about him,” John answered, apparently entertained by Alex’s impassioned speech.

“But I know you.”

“We only just met yesterday, Alexander.”

Alex felt embarrassed. John was right. They had only met yesterday. But in that time, Alex’s whole world changed when he saw John’s beautiful face and fell instantly in love. Oh, and John held his hand in public.

(Alex definitely tried not to wash his hand in the shower, but doing that made handling his loofah one-handed a far more challenging task than anticipated.)

“Well, yeah, but I like you a lot and I’d hate to see you give up something you’re so passionate about in favor of what your douchebag dad wants,” Alex admitted. John rested his hand gently over Alex’s on the table.

“I appreciate it,” John said softly, “And I like you too.” He smiled sweetly as he squeezed Alex’s hand. The warmth from John’s hand made Alex blush. John lingered for perhaps a second too long before taking his hand back into his lap.

_Was that purposeful? Should I be reading into this? He just said ‘I like you too’ and touched my hand for a second too long and I think I might burn up inside with how much this man makes me feel for him._

They finished breakfast in relative silence. Alex glanced up at John a few times and John still had the same sweet smile through the rest of breakfast. He wondered what John was thinking about, but what if he asked and that smile went away? It wasn’t worth the risk.

At the end of the meal, John and Alex cleared their trays and exited the dining area in companionable silence. They stood awkwardly in the lobby of the building stealing glances at each other until John finally said sadly, “Well, I have to get to class.”

“Oh?”

“Child Welfare Policy and Practice.”

“But that sounds great!” Alex said to encourage John. “Don’t think about what your dad said in that email. It’s what you’re meant to do.”

John shook his head lightly and his eyes finally came up to meet Alex’s eyes.

“Oh, right, yeah. My dad,” John replied. It was almost like he was finally paying attention to the conversation. His eyes drifted downward from Alex’s and that’s when he noticed: John was staring at Alex’s lips.

Alex’s heart sped up. At the rate this relationship was going, Alex was going to have a heart attack and never finish his semester. It wasn’t right to assume someone’s sexuality, but dear god Alex was certain John was definitely not straight.

“But I’ll see you in Political Behavior lecture?” Alex asked. John beamed at him.

“That you will!”

Then the moment came: for the first time since Alex arrived on campus, they had to separate. How would they do it? Shake hands? Hug? Stick their tongues in each others’ mouths? The last one was improbable, but Alex actually wasn’t expecting John to go in for a hug.

The feeling of John’s solid body against his made his skin sing. He pulled his arms around John and held him for a moment. John’s face tucked nicely into Alex’s shoulder and Alex was able to smell John’s hair. Alex could have stood there for hours, just embracing John and feeling like he belonged. Like this was where he was supposed to be.

Two pats to his back broke Alex out of his reverie. John stepped back and smiled at Alex.

“I’ll see you later!” John waved back to Alex as he exited into the snowy outdoors. 

Alex checked his watch – 9:10am. He had another hour until his first class, Accelerated Rhetoric. That gave him enough time to venture to the union for Student Organizations Fair.

* * *

The first floor ballroom of the student union was lined with rows and rows of tables highlighting the clubs available at the college. Students crawled through the room, perusing the various clubs and everything they offer. The room was loud and full of energy that echoed through the entire union.

Alexander wandered down every aisle and found himself grabbing flyers from every organization that triggered even a modicum of interest in him. Ultimate Frisbee, Alpha Phi Omega, Latino Student Union, Black Student Union, English Society, Big Brothers Big Sisters, University Democrats, French Culture Club, Feminist Union, Swing Dance Club, and Men Against Violence Coalition just to name a few. The stack of flyers Alex had rivaled the thickness of his largest textbook.

As he was about to exit the hall, a brightly colored table near the door caught his eye. It was a beacon in the whole room, a signal meant for him: Spectrum. The multitude of rainbows told him exactly what Spectrum was about. A young woman with curly hair and a nose piercing stood in front of the booth wearing a “Ask Me My Pronouns” shirt and nervously waited for someone to talk to.

Alex approached the table, sauntering up to the girl with the t-shirt.

“So, what are your pronouns?” he asked conversationally.

“What? Oh! They, them, theirs,” they said, surprised. “Sorry, you’re the first person to ask me that today.”

“I mean, your shirt just beckons the question,” Alex smiled at them. “Alexander Hamilton. Alex.” He held out his hand.

“Peggy Schuyler,” they said, taking his hand firmly. “Are you…?”

“Bisexual,” Alex affirmed.

“Wow! You don’t find a lot of men saying they’re bisexual so… confidently.”

“That’s just how confident I am in my sexuality,” Alex said smugly, waggling his eyebrows for humorous effect. Peggy laughed.

“Well, we’d love to have you in Spectrum. First meeting is tomorrow night at the LGBT Resource Center. And if you have any friends of any orientation or gender who would like to join, please bring them along! Allies are welcome. We’d love to have all of you,” they said warmly. They handed Alex a bright pink flyer. Alex smiled as bright as the paper.

“I look forward to it!”

And with that, Alex exited the hall. He was excited for all of these organizations and clubs he was intending on joining.

_Maybe John’s in a few of these clubs…_

Surprisingly, it was one of the few topics they didn’t get to so far. It seemed like they had talked about everything just short of bathroom habits and Alex’s sexual fantasies involving John. He had to be in a few of these clubs. Alex could imagine John playing ultimate Frisbee, debating in Feminist Union, learning steps in Swing Dance Club. His thoughts lingered on Spectrum. Was John in that club and didn’t want to tell him because he was in the closet? Was John not in the club because John was straight and they were just guys being bros? Was Alex too obsessed with his roommate’s sexuality?

_Yes._

* * *

 Alexander hustled across the quad to the English building and managed to avoid slipping on a single patch of ice. He climbed the stairs two at a time to the third floor where his Accelerated Rhetoric class was meeting. Much to his surprise, most of the class was there – and he was 15 minutes early. Slowly, Alex entered the room and took a seat next to a girl who looked oddly similar to Peggy.

The girl eyed him up and down as he removed his coat.

“Can I help you?” she asked sharply. “Staring’s not overly polite.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Alex apologized, “It’s just that—You look like someone I just met at the Student Org Fair at the Spectrum booth.” That seemed to unlock something with the girl sitting next to him because her hardened features softened into a bright smile.

“Peggy? They’re my sister,” the girl corrected him. She held out her hand. “Angelica Schuyler.” Alex took it.

“Alexander Hamilton. Alex.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Alex. Are you an English major?”

“I am, with PoliSci. Are you?”

“No, International Studies with an English minor."

“Are you more of a writer?”

“I am. Are you?”

Alex laughed. “Some might say I write _too_ much. I just have a lot to say.”

Angelica smiled tightly, still taking Alex in.

“Where are you from?” Angelica asked.

Well wasn’t that a loaded question.

“Unimportant. I’m here now, in college, where I belong.” 

Angelica cocked an eyebrow, a curious smile tugged at her lips. She didn’t ask another question and Alex didn’t either.

* * *

Class ended and the students piled into the hallway. Alex pulled on his coat and was about to head outside when a delicate hand grabbed his arm. It was Angelica Schuyler. Another young woman was with her. She was beautiful, her long dark hair carefully swept back from her face, and a handmade seafoam green knit cap pulled over her head. Alex hadn’t seen a woman as beautiful as her in a long while.

“Since you met one of my sisters, I figured you should meet the other,” Angelica explained. “Alex, this is Eliza. Eliza, Alex.”

“Hey.”

Alex took Eliza’s hand in his. He felt an immediate pull to her. The only person he felt a similar draw to was-

_John._

“Where are you headed next?” Alex asked the sisters.

“I’m headed back to my dorm,” Angelica replied.

“And I’m headed to North Hall,” Eliza added.

“I’m going to North Hall, too!” Alex said. Then, in his most joking flirtatious tone, he asked, “May I walk you to class?” Alex offered his arm to her.

Eliza giggled as Angelica smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I’d love to,” Eliza answered, taking the crook of his arm and let him lead her outside.

“You two have fun!” Angelica called, her voice somewhat despondent, as she left for her dorm. Alex and Eliza walked down the sidewalk at an even pace. Snow clung to Eliza’s knit cap as her hair gently floated in the cold breeze.

“So, Eliza,” Alex began, “what are you majoring in?”

“Social Work,” she chirped.

“Same as my roommate!” Alex exclaimed. “Do you know John Laurens by any chance?”

“I do!” Eliza replied happily. “We've had a few classes together and were in volleyball last semester. He’s very sweet.”

_At least Eliza came to the same conclusion as I did._

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so close to someone so quickly,” Alex admitted. “We spent almost all day together yesterday. He even…” He trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. Would that be breaking John’s confidence? It did happen in public; tons of people could’ve seen John holding Alex’s hand in public.

“He even what?” Eliza inquired. Her eyes sparkled with intrigue. She felt so familiar and safe that denying her an answer would’ve felt like he was cheating on her.

“He even held my hand in public,” Alex answered in a hush. Eliza’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wow,” she said, captivated, “And you only met that day?”

Alex nodded.

“I think he likes you,” Eliza determined.

“You think?”

“I flirted with John for months in class and I think I got a very formal hug every once in a while, but I think that’s huge for John. Were you okay with it?”

Alex guffawed. “Oh, I was more than okay with it. He is the Cutest Roommate Ever.”

It was Eliza’s turn to laugh this time. “That… I would have to agree with you there. He has the cutest freckles, right?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe!”

Had Alex not already set his sights on John, he would have definitely fallen for Eliza Schuyler down the road. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and intuitive. But that’s not to say he wasn’t already immediately drawn to her. They joked the whole way to North Hall as Alex led her down snowy sidewalks and over an icy bridge to class. After they entered the warm building, Alex turned to her. 

“I hope this isn’t forward,” Alex stated, “But could I get your number? I’d love to hang out with you somewhere that’s not freezing.” He passed her his phone to enter her number.

“Of course,” Eliza smiled as she punched in her digits, “And if it’s more dirt you want on John Laurens, I’ve got months of quiet observation. The elusive John Laurens will be captured by a one Mr. Alexander Hamilton, or so help me.”

Alex laughed. She really was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. Maybe it was a good thing he had already fallen for John because he wouldn’t have deserved Eliza in the first place.

A moment passed where they just smiled at each other. Eliza sighed before she outstretched her arms.

“Alright, give me a hug now.” Alex did as he was told and hugged Eliza tightly. “I’ve decided we’re going to be best friends, so you are not allowed to never use that number. Do you hear me?”

“Of course.” They pulled back and Eliza started down the hallway toward her class.

“Goodbye, Mr. Hamilton!”

“Goodbye, Miss Schuyler!”

“Hey.”

Alex whipped around to see John standing right behind him, his bag slung over his shoulder, looking as gorgeous as ever.

“I just met Eliza Schuyler.” John’s eyes widened.

“How sweet is she?” he asked.

“She was such a dear. I even got digits,” Alex said jokingly, holding his phone up. John’s smile faltered. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’re going to hang out soon and dish the dirt on you,” Alex teased. John gave a choked laugh.

“Great,” he said thickly.

Alex’s heart ached. He wanted to take back what he just said about Eliza and fill in all the words with the odes and sonnets he was composing to every single one of John’s individual freckles, but he wasn’t ready. He hated hearing John dejected but he couldn’t just come out and _say it_.

Instead, Alex took a deep breath and gingerly took John’s hand in his and led him toward their lecture hall.

“C’mon, we have to find a couple good seats,” he said lightly, hoping to see a smile back on John’s face. John’s hand was limp in his, the same grip and warmth completely gone from yesterday at the bookstore.

Once they were inside, Alex quickly let go. Clearly John was not feeling it and his affections were not being returned. Perhaps John only liked to be the one to initiate. Maybe he was one of those guys who liked to touch, but if another man did it to him, he became homophobic and repellant? It’d certainly be a double standard, but not something new to Alex.

They found seats near the middle of the lecture hall, right in the front row of the back section. The room was like a movie theatre with a large walkway separating the front and rear sections, which made the front row of the back section optimal seating. Hopefully, with this seating placement and their notebooks ready notes, they would be able to stay awake in this class.

* * *

It turned out to be a fruitless endeavor because of course Lafayette and Hercules had to be right. Alex was furiously writing down every single word the professor was saying just to stay awake. Upon glancing over at John who had settled back in his seat, Alex noticed John’s eyes starting to droop. He flipped the page on his notebook and tore out an extra sheet.

_Dear Laurens, would you like me to record this professor’s lecture as so you can program it into your sleep machine for tonight?_

Alex turned the page to face John and he lightly tapped John’s leg. John opened his eyes, glanced at Alex, then down at the paper. After a moment of reading, John snorted with laughter before taking the sheet and his own pen to write a reply.

_Alexander, that would be most appreciated. It will be helpful in assisting me to sleep as my new roommate snores like a freight train and keeps me up at night with his incessant writing._

John slid the note back over to Alex.

_Laurens, I am offended you would make such an outrageous accusation pertaining to my snoring. I had surgery in 2011 for sleep apnea so I know your allegations are unfounded. But you are absolutely in your right about the incessant writing._

_Alexander, I do apologize for the claims against your snoring. I’m simply not used to sharing a room with an absolute gentleman and scholar. Especially when he exercises his scholarly pursuits after bedtime._

_Laurens, We’ve only known each other for a day. I normally expect at least dinner before I show a man my scholarly pursuits._

This was the most overt Alex had been with John yet. His heart pounded as he passed the note to John. Alex watched him read it, and then pause for longer than any other response. John was in the middle of a response when the professor dismissed them, saying that another lecture was in there right after them. They quickly packed up, John folding the paper with his half-written response and tucking it in a folder.

“Home, Alexander?” John said so warmly.

_Yes. Always with you._

“Lead the way.”

Alex so badly wanted to know what John had considered then started to write. Was it going to be scandalous? Tantalizing? Chastising? Alex would have to wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend for more ranting and reblogging of Hamilton.
> 
> The lyrics used are from Beyoncé's "End of Time".


	4. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens has secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PG-13!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented, given kudos, and read this! I'm honestly blown away by the response. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and enjoy this new chapter!

Dinner that night was Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette, seated in the same booth as before. John and Alex sat next to each other with John on the outside. Somehow, Lafayette brought the topic of the group name into the conversation. Hercules had name them “The Revolutionary Trio”. But now that Alex was part of their group, Lafayette pointed out they needed to revise the name.

“I just think you need to be open to the idea—“

“Lafayette, instead of insisting I need to think of one, why don’t you actually suggest something—“

Even as Lafayette and Hercules bickered, Alex only had eyes for John who kept glancing warmly at Alex. They were sitting very close to each other and Alex could feel John’s fingers grazing his jeans lightly. It could be a nervous tick, Alex reminded himself.

_He could be counting something or—_

Then John’s fingers gently stroked the top of Alex’s leg. A quiet back and forth moment with just his fingertips. The hair on Alex’s arms stood up. That touch was killing him.

“I am not being called out right now, Hercules—“

Alex coughed. Both Hercules and Lafayette looked to him. John withdrew his hand and Alex mourned the loss.

“Yes?”

“Oh, no, sorry. Just coughing.”

John snickered next to him.

“Anyway, Hercules, you need—“

“Lafayette, I swear to god—“

“Gentlemen,” John interjected, “Why don’t we take the time to sleep on it? We can come back together tomorrow with ideas on what to rename our group. There was simply a motion to change the name, not necessarily to what that name should be.”

Lafayette and Hercules fell silent.

“Didn't think that would work,” John said as an aside to Alex. Alex chuckled. John checked his watch. “Well, I hate to do this, but I have to get to class.”

Alex shot a look at John. He said nothing about a night class at any point in the last two days. Panic set in and Alex couldn’t explain it. He liked Hercules and Lafayette enough, but the thought of having John leave him again that day was horrific. He had already planned a whole evening conversation about their relationship that ended with John laying on top of him and pinning him to the mattress with his hands and mouth.

But okay, John has a night class on Tuesdays.

John stood slowly, staring at Alex. Lafayette and Hercules just waved to him.

“Have fun,” Hercules said.

“Night classes blow,” Lafayette added, “Lee needs to figure out no one wants to take his Intro to Political Communications class late at night.”

“See you later,” John said apologetically. Then he left and disappeared out of the dining area, out of Alex’s sight.

The trio was quiet. Alex did like Lafayette and Hercules, but he didn’t quite know what to talk to them about. John provided a nice conduit between the three of them. Lafayette glanced at Hercules who nodded back. Lafayette dropped his fork unceremoniously onto his tray.

“We need to talk about John Laurens,” Lafayette said exasperatedly. Alex was stunned.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“He’s a nice guy and you need to treat him well,” Hercules said, almost talking down to Alex.

“What are you both talking about?” Alex was panicking. Could they know? Did they have x-ray vision and see John’s hand under the table? Or mind-reading abilities for all the filthy and romantic things Alex wanted to do with John?

“We aren’t blind, Hamilton,” Lafayette answered.

“He had a rough semester with his last roommate and we need to make sure that you are going to be the best fit for him,” Hercules explained.

His heart slowed but still pounded against his ribcage.

“Oh, well, John told me his roommate moved out to live with his boyfriend.”

Lafayette guffawed. Hercules took a deep breath.

“Mon Dieu…”

“Look, Ham,” Hercules said, leaning over the table, “It’s partly true. John’s last roommate hit on him mercilessly for four months. John was so uncomfortable and told us every day about how this guy would stare at him while he did anything – homework, slept, changed. Like, _everything_.”

“And this bastard had a boyfriend, too,” Lafayette chimed in.

“So eventually this guy propositions Laurens. Like, offers to suck his dick or something, and Laurens punched him in the face. Broke the guy’s nose and everything.”

Alex’s blood ran cold. He felt sick and everything he ate for dinner threatened to come up. Whatever progress he thought he had made with John had to be thrown out the window. He was repeating John’s last roommate’s mistake.

“So he was a little nervous when he found out he was getting another roommate,” Lafayette said.

“Understandable,” Alex choked out.

“He seems like he likes you, Ham,” Hercules shrugged. “But we thought you should know so you don’t do the same.”

“What—why—“ Alex stuttered.

“John told us you’re bisexual and since his last roommate was gay—“ Lafayette started.

So _that’s_ what this was about.

“Gentlemen,” Alex said tightly, “While I appreciate the concern for our dear Laurens, I would like to remind you that every person is different. I may be bisexual, but that does not mean that I would go so far to put John into such an uncomfortable situation. You make me sound like I have loose morals or think so lowly of John—or myself, for that matter—to ruin such a perfect roommate situation. This is something between John and I to negotiate and determine what is best for us.”

Alex stood up quickly and grabbed his tray. 

“I bid you adieu, kind gentlemen,” Alex bit back. Then he turned on his heel and promptly left the dining hall.

He couldn’t believe what Lafayette and Hercules told him. John said he was okay with queer people. With every flirty action Alex exhibited toward him, John responded, tit for tat. They didn’t know what he and John had together, or what they felt for each other. It wasn’t their place. And how dare they assume that Alex would treat John like that – disrespect him enough to elicit a punch to the face.

He got back to their empty dorm room and flopped down on the bed, consumed in thoughts.

Alex was in love with John. (Or at least, what Alex believed to be love since he had never felt this way before.) While Alex would absolutely drop to his knees for John in the middle of the quad, he would only do it if John asked. He wouldn’t _proposition_ John in their dorm room without proper investigation into how John exactly felt about Alexander.

John was sweet. Smart. Funny. Brave. Beautiful. The best roommate Alex ever had and could ever ask for.

Alex was quite proud of himself so far. In high school, he had often put his foot in his mouth with anyone he was attracted to, asking too much of them too fast. But with John, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to do something completely un-Hamilton-like – play it safe.

But what if playing it safe was leaving John alone?

Lafayette and Hercules wanted what was best for John. They had known him longer; this was true. And perhaps there was something to be heeded in their warning. Maybe he needed to move on for now until he figured out what to do with his John Laurens problem.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

 **To Eliza Schuyler:**   _Are you busy right now?_

Almost immediately, Alex saw a response coming through.

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _Nope. Just eating dinner. What’s up?_

**To Eliza Schuyler:** _Can you come over? Currier Hall, Rm 348._

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _Be right over._

Alex got up to write.

* * *

Alex was in the middle of writing a lengthy letter to John he had no intentions of giving him when there was a knock at the door.

“Alex?” It was Eliza.

He pushed away from his already messy desk and opened the door. Eliza, as beautiful and graceful as earlier, floated into his room.

“Hey, how’s it going?” she asked cautiously. The letter at Alex’s desk caught her eye. “What are you writing?”

“Oh, just a letter to John,” Alex admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“Couldn’t you just talk to him? Why are you writing a letter?”

Alex sighed heavily. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide the emotions welling up in him. Eliza’s eyes warmed.

“Oh, sweetie. You have it _bad_.” She gently touched his arm, sliding her hand down his forearm to his hand. Taking his hand in hers, Eliza led Alex to sit on his bed. “Come, Alexander. Tell your dear Eliza all about it.”

And tell her he did. They sat on his bed and Alex recounted every detail of the last 36 hours to Eliza who patiently held his hand, their fingers laced together. She soothingly stroked his fingers with her other hand as he told her what Lafayette and Hercules told him.

“And so I figured I needed a second opinion,” Alex wrapped up, “You know, since you know John, too.”

Eliza hummed in agreement as she thought.

“Well,” she said clearly, “it seems you have two options here, Alex. You can either tell John how you feel about him, and be very honest with him. Tell him you like him as more than a friend—do not tell him you love him, dear lord Alexander—“

“Why not?” Eliza sat up and gave Alex a stern glare.

“You have me come over to give my opinion on John Laurens and yet you question my advice?” she asked sharply. Alex wilted under her gaze.

“Go on.”

“Like I said, do not tell him you love him. I know you’re already building palaces and cathedrals to him in your head, but he might not be there yet and if you tell him you’re in love with him after 36 hours? Well, I’d punch you in the nose if you said that to me.

“John is loud and brash in his opinions, but shy in his relationships. At least from what I know about him. He keeps his emotions close to his chest. Unlike you, Alexander. You’re also in a precarious situation. You live together. You have to stay living together. If it goes south, I cannot promise the futon in my dorm room to you.”

“And my other option?” Alex braced for impact.

“Move on.”

It was the punch in the gut Alex knew was coming. Alex buried his face in Eliza’s shoulder.

“I don’t _like_ those options,” Alex whined into her arm. Eliza laughed.

“Well, I wish I could tell you that John is head-over-heels in love with you too, but I can’t. You’re just going to have to talk to him,” Eliza said kindly. “Why do you think you’re running out of time? Why do you have to deal with this now?”

Alex lifted his head.

“I have so much I want to do, Eliza,” Alex said steadily. “I want to be valedictorian. I want to be head of student government. I want to make revolutionary changes in my four years here because if I do, I can be amazing after college. And John… John was just dropped into my life and I feel like I can’t move on until I solve this problem.”

“But is it a problem?”

Alex hesitated.

“What do you mean, Eliza?"

“What if it’s not a problem but something you just need to do? Just a point in Alexander Hamilton’s 12-Point College Plan? A point you didn’t actually account for?”

Leave it to Eliza Schuyler to make Alexander Hamilton speechless.

“Just… think about it,” Eliza said. “I have to get home, but please text me if you need me? I’m only a moment away.” She placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up.

“Goodnight, Mr. Hamilton.”

“Goodnight, Miss Schuyler.”

And with that, Eliza left.

Alex had a lot to think about. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of John and what Eliza said cluttering his brain.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand with a new text message.

**From John <3: ** _Almost home!_

The swooping feeling in Alex’s stomach at two simple words were enough to confirm Eliza’s words. John was part of Alex’s plan. He had to be.

* * *

 

> _Step #1: Seduce John Laurens_
> 
> _Step #2: Figure out of John Laurens loves me too_
> 
> _Step #3: Kiss every single one of his freckles_
> 
> _Step #4: Suc_

_Click._ Alex quickly shifted his papers around as he heard the door unlock. The last thing he needed John to see was the seven-page letter he finished earlier, the two poems, or this current plan in loving John.

“Honey, I’m home!” John announced joyfully, despite being covered in a light dusting of snow. His bright smile brought so much warmth and levity to Alex’s dilemma that it was hard to remember that John wasn’t quite his yet. He was certainly already John’s.

“Hey, how was class?”

“Not as bad as Lafayette made it sound at dinner,” John mused. “The material is really interesting, but Lee’s an idiot. I’m glad he’s a T.A. and not a professor. Makes it easier to argue with him when he makes outlandish statements.” John started pulling off his snowy outerwear and changing into his pajamas. Alex’s forcibly turned away to face his desk.

_Be respectful._

“Anyway, what did you do while I was out? Did you hang out with Lafayette and Hercules?”

“Uh, no. I came back here and Eliza Schuyler came over.”

“Oh.”

John left the closet area and sat down on his bed. Alex finally looked up, John having fully changed, and he saw that bright smile John came home with completely gone.

“Nothing happened,” Alex assured him. "I just needed to talk to her about something important.”

“What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?” John inquired, his tone so loving it socked Alex in the stomach. He desperately wanted to talk to John about it, but it wasn't time.

“Not right now?” Alex replied. John still looked worried. “It’s nothing bad, John. It’s just something I have to figure out on my own.”

“Gotcha,” John nodded. “Well, when you’re ready, just know that I’m always here for you.”

He was so precious, so sweet sitting cross-legged on his bed and balancing a textbook on one knee and a notebook on the other. Alex wanted to move everything out of his lap and straddle him. Kissing him, holding him, thanking him for being so understanding.

Alex had an addiction and its name was John Laurens.

He shuffled around his papers and found the bright pink flyer from the Student Organization Fair.

“Hey John,” Alex called. John glanced up from his homework, his curls falling to frame his face.

“What’s up?”

“I was thinking about going to the Spectrum meeting tomorrow night,” Alex said conversationally. “Would you be interested in coming with me?”

John’s gaze hardened.

_Oh no._

“Allies are welcome, so I thought you could come with and be my ally, you know, since I’m… yeah,” Alex added weakly. John swallowed thickly.

“Uh, um,” John stuttered out, “I, uh, I have intermural volleyball tomorrow night.”

“Oh,” Alex said sadly, “That’s okay. I just thought I’d ask.” He turned back to his desk to finish writing his itemized list on Mr. John Laurens.

“And I’m not really ‘out’ yet,” John murmured. Alex slowly swiveled around in his chair.

_I’m sorry what?_

“I’m sorry what?” Alex asked, stunned.

John took a deep breath before looking up at Alex, his eyes glassy.

“I’m gay,” John admitted quietly.

Normally, Alex would be whooping and hollering with joy at this admission. John Laurens just told him he was gay! Alex had an actual chance as opposed to flitting around and praying John could love him back!

But the tears in John’s eyes that threatened to fall were not what Alex expected. Alex left his chair to climb in John’s bed and sit next to him.

“Hey,” Alex said gently, “It’s okay.”

John leaned into Alex and rested his cheek against Alex’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, John,” Alex whispered against John’s hair.

“It’s not, though,” John said, muffled by Alex’s shirt.

“Why not?”

“Because,” John said, lifting his face from Alex’s shoulder, “while I know being gay isn’t the end of the world, my dad thinks it is.”

John tugged at a loose string on his basketball shorts.

“And if I were to come out, he’d disown me,” John explained tearfully. “He’d stop paying for college and I don’t know what I’d do. I have nowhere to go, no savings, and I’d have to give up all of my dreams. He’d cut me off from everything, including the rest of my family. I want to be myself, be proud, openly fall in love, but I just… can’t right now.

“I tried doing the secret relationship thing. My last roommate and I… well, we did stuff together. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. But he was seeing someone and was just letting me experiment with him. He wanted to go further, and I was about to let him, but then I heard my father saying, ‘You disgusting, worthless fag.’ I accidentally punched my ex-roommate in the face when I ran out of the room.”

Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was angry. _Very_ angry.

“If I could punch your dad in the face, I would,” Alex vowed fiercely.

That made John chuckle a little which soothed Alex.

“I wish I knew what to say. I came out as soon as I knew what the word ‘bisexual’ was. Just up and told my foster family that I was bisexual, end of discussion. They kind of already knew, so it was just confirming what they already believed.”

He boldly took John’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. John choked back a sob through his smile.

“One day, you’ll be able to be your whole self, your father be damned. You can give that bastard a big ‘fuck you’ and make-out with super cute boys and get married to the love of your life and not invite your dad to your wedding because _fuck him_ ,” Alex said warmly. John squeezed his hand and peered at Alex, a small smile on his lips.

In that moment, Alex was torn. He had this beautiful man opening up to him in an honest and real way and all Alex wanted to do was kiss him, tell him he was amazing, that his fears were unfounded, that they could keep it all a secret and fall madly, deeply in love.

“Thank you, Alexander,” John sighed.

But instead, Alex just smiled back.

“Any time, John.”

Alex clapped his other hand on top of their joined hands.

“I’m going to boil some water. You want some tea?” Alex asked jovially to lighten the mood.

“Tea sounds wonderful, Alexander,” John cooed. Reluctantly, Alex got up from John’s bed to start the electric kettle.

There would be another day to talk to John about his feelings toward him. Right now, he just needed to be a good friend and take care of his roommate.


	5. opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex creates a new opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated R! Minor sexual harassment warning for the end. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I feel a little ridiculous with how often I update this, but screw it. I'm off work this week, I'm really loving this story, and you're all leaving such wonderful messages for me. I love you all so much!

They stayed up late that night. Alex didn’t press John any further about his sexuality but simply made his roommate more cups of tea until they both passed out for the night.

The next day passed in a blur. Alex had his first class of the day bright at early – 7:30am. John was still asleep under his blankets when Alex left for the morning. He didn’t want to wake him to say goodbye, but the temptation was there. In his dreams, when Alex finally would tell John he loved him and John accepted him, Alex would kiss John goodbye every time and never let him feel helpless and alone.

_There you are building those cathedrals again._

By the time Alex got back from his first two classes, John was nowhere to be found. Alex was sad, but understanding. He had a schedule and John had his own. John hadn’t given Alex his schedule of classes so it would probably take a few weeks for Alex to completely learn John’s schedule.

Dinner rolled around and Alex had to hurry. He wasn’t able to eat with Lafayette, Hercules, and John because he had somewhere to be across campus. The college bus system was great, but sometimes would encounter issues with all the ice and snow on the ground. He was better safe than sorry by taking an earlier bus.

At 7:30pm, Alexander Hamilton found himself standing in front of a small house on a quiet street on the west side of campus. It was a tiny white building tucked behind one of the tall dormitories across the river from where most of campus was. Taking a deep breath, Alex skipped up the rainbow-painted steps to open bright red door to the LGBT Resource Center.

Inside, students were cozied up on couches, chairs, and the stairs leading up to the second floor. Alex was surprised to see Angelica Schuyler sitting next to her sister Peggy on a big red couch near the front of the room. He was even more surprised seeing the bursar’s aide, Aaron Burr, sitting in an old rocking chair near the fireplace.

Peggy waved at him, gesturing for him to sit at the end of the couch with them and Angelica.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Peggy whispered.

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” Alex smiled. Angelica peered at him.

“What are you doing here, Hamilton?” she asked suspiciously.

“Bisexuals were welcome at these meetings the last time I checked,” he bitingly replied. Angelica seemed to accept that response because she clammed up and didn’t say another word to him. She quickly pulled out her phone and fired off a text, one that Alex only assumed went to Peggy because they soon pulled out their phone and glared at Angelica immediately after reading the text. Peggy shoved their phone back in their pocket, then stood up in front of the room.

“Welcome, everyone, to the first Spectrum meeting of the new semester!” Peggy announced. Everyone applauded with a few whoops from the stairs. Just then, someone Alex knew emerged from the kitchen: Marquis de Lafayette. 

“Bonjour, everyone!” Lafayette joined Peggy at the front of the room. He looked over the whole room before landing on Alex, to whom he gave a small smile and a wave, both signaling a discussion necessary for later.

“We want to start the meeting with introductions and pronouns,” Peggy explained, “so, my name is Peggy and my pronouns are they, them, and theirs.” They gestured to Lafayette.

“Je suis Lafayette, and I use he, him, his or they, them, theirs,” Lafayette said, then gesturing to Aaron Burr.

“Aaron. He, him, his,” Burr said shortly before passing to the next person. Alex didn’t catch the next few names because he was so caught up with who was at this meeting. He knew Peggy would be here. They gave him the flyer, after all. But Aaron Burr and Lafayette? Admittedly, he didn’t know Burr very well, but he didn’t strike Alex as the type of guy who would be at this meeting, queer or otherwise. And Lafayette? Okay, Alex could see him being here. He was a bit flamboyant and probably gesticulated a little too much for a straight man. Alex knew it wasn’t his place to assume the sexuality or gender of others, especially seeing as most people assumed he was straight unless he was actively sucking face with another man. But all the pieces seem to fall into place with Lafayette.

The introductions got around the room and ended back with Peggy and Lafayette.

“Biggest announcement of the night is that Student Senate is seeking an LGBT delegate to represent the community for the upcoming semester,” Peggy stated. “Only upperclassmen are allowed to run, so no freshmen. Sorry, guys. Right now, there’s only one person running. Aaron? Would you like to speak?”

Aaron Burr rose from his seat and joined Peggy and Lafayette at the front of the room.

“I’m really looking forward to serving all of you in the upcoming semester and potentially the upcoming year because I will certainly seek re-election. I want to accurately and appropriately represent this community with the larger school body,” Burr preached. “If you have any questions regarding my candidacy—“

Alex’s hand was in the air.

“Mr. Burr, sir?”

Burr gave a side-long glance at Alex.

“You can speak to me _after_ —“

“Mr. Burr, what do you stand for?” Alex interrogated. “If you’re running for this position, why do we have to speak to you after the meeting? We’re all here right now. Let’s hear it.”

Burr coughed.

“Lafayette?”

“I think Monsieur Hamilton has a point,” Lafayette shrugged. “If you could elaborate on your position, Monsieur Burr.”

Burr’s eyes darted between his empty chair and Alex, his jaw clenched.

“Of course, Mr. Lafayette,” Burr began. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood up straight. “Our school has a history of ignoring this community. We have fought for this club, this house, and what else have they given us? Nothing, because no one has represented us in Student Senate before. Now, we have the chance to revolutionize this school, to start a new chapter in our college’s history. I intend to fight for this organization, this community, the people in this room, to ensure our voices are heard.” He looked pointedly at Alex. “Thank you for asking, Mr. Hamilton.”

The room applauded with some whoops from the stairs again. Burr retreated to his seat and glowered at Alex from across the room.

Alex opened his mouth to speak again, but Lafayette raised a hand.

“If anyone has any questions for Burr, please wait until after the meeting.”

“Yes,” Peggy chimed in, “tonight we’re beginning a three-part series on the history of the LGBT community, starting with the Ancient Greeks and Romans. We’ve got Professor Newell from the Classics department here with a presentation. Professor Newell?”

A sandy-haired gentleman from the couch opposite Alex stood up and began speaking about the Greeks and Sparta, but Alex wasn’t interested. Did no one else notice Burr didn’t actually say anything in his speech? Like what he wanted to do? Any particular plan of action? Alex had written ledgers of legislature he wanted to approve through the Student Senate, with LGBT rights only a small part of it.

Normally, Alex would have loved to learn about LGBT history, but he was so focused on Aaron Burr smugly rocking back and forth in that decrepit rocking chair that he couldn’t find it in him to pay attention. He’d have to find Professor Newell during his office hours to get the whole presentation at a later date.

The polite applause broke Alex out of his plotting reverie against Aaron Burr. He clapped his hands with the rest of the group, but Angelica was eying him peculiarly.

“Thank you all for coming tonight!” Peggy chirped. “If some of you could stay and help us put the room back together… If not, we’ll see you next week!”

Noise erupted in the room as everyone broke into conversations. Most of the room left out the front door, Burr included. Alex could feel Burr’s eyes on him as he helped push the couch back into position. He made a move to follow Burr out the door, but Angelica grabbed his arm. Lafayette stood with her.

“What the hell was that about, Alex?” Angelica questioned testily.

“Could you not tell he had nothing to say? He made zero points about what he wanted to get done. Not to mention he never even explicitly stated anything that the community wants or needs!” Alex fought back.

“He is currently the only person running for the position,” Lafayette chimed in.

“For a man who has such strong convictions, why are you not doing anything about this, Lafayette?” Alex poked him hard in the chest.

“I am not interested in pursuing that road of conquest, Hamilton.”

“And you, Angelica? I heard the questions you were asking our professor yesterday and they were deep cuts.”

“While I appreciate your honesty, Alex, it would be severely frowned upon for an ally to run for a seat designated for an LGBT representative,” Angelica snapped.

“Fine. If you all are going to be so uncaring about this—“

“Hamilton—“

“Alex, no—“

“I’m going to run for Student Senate.”

Angelica face-palmed.

“Hamilton,” Lafayette grabbed Alex’s shoulder, “were you not listening? Freshmen cannot run. That was set by the university and Student Senate itself.”

“Lafayette, I will find a way. Because I cannot allow Aaron Burr to take that seat or so help me God,” Alex ground out. He grabbed his bag and exited the house into the night. He heard jogging on the gravel behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in the dark street.

“Monsieur, I would implore you to be very careful how you proceed with Burr,” Lafayette warned. “He knows a lot of powerful people in the university and can sway enough voters. No one knows you.”

“But they will,” Alex promised. “And we’re going to talk about you being in charge of Spectrum without telling me when I’m less angry.”

And with that, Alex hurried to catch the bus home.

As he sat on the bus, Alex’s phone buzzed.

 **From John <3**: Late night menu in the dining hall! Meet me there?

 **To John <3**: Anything for you.

 **From John <3**: ;D

* * *

 

The late night menu, much to Alex’s delight, was all greasy, chocolaty, deep-fried goodness. It was the perfect ending to a terrible night. Alex would have felt restless if he hadn’t written the outline for his argument to the Student Senate on the bus ride over. Instead, he would be able to enjoy his time with John and try to ignore Burr and his smug face.

When Alex entered the dining area after having purchased a grilled chocolate-peanut butter-marshmallow sandwich and large coffee, he saw John curled up in a far back corner booth, reading and picking at a tub of buttery popcorn. He was wearing an oversized sweatshirt that Alex wanted to just _tug_ on.

“Hey,” Alex said smoothly. John looked up at him with the biggest smile and closed his book. “How was volleyball? Did you win?”

“We did, but only because I had to fight with the ref on a call she made. She claimed it was some obscure rule, but I’ve been playing volleyball for years now and I’ve never heard of that rule,” John answered.

Suddenly, Alex’s mind was flooded with images of John all sweaty and muscular, diving after volleyballs in tiny shorts—

“And how was Spectrum?”

Alex took a deep breath.

_Not this can of worms._

“Well...” Alex sighed. He explained the whole situation with Burr to John who listened with rapt attention.

“So, I’ve decided I’m running for Student Senate,” Alex concluded as if he were already campaigning.

“Just by how you told that story, I’d vote for you,” John said, still enraptured by Alex’s speech. “But freshmen can’t run for Student Senate. You know that.”

“I’ve already started the outline for the paper I intend to submit to the Student Senate president on why that policy is outdated and limiting.”

John laughed, loudly and clearly.

“What? What’s so funny?”

His eyes shone brightly under the pendant light above them.

“You’re so ridiculous, Alexander. I love it,” John chuckled. A grin tugged at Alex’s lips.

“What do you mean?”

John’s fingers silently moved across the table to tangle loosely with Alex’s.

“I mean I love how passionate you are. I don’t doubt you’ll get them to change it. I’m behind you one-hundred percent. Do you need help writing your proposal?”

Alex relished in everything that was happening in front of him.

Firstly, Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens’ fingers were intertwined with his.

Secondly, Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens’ curls were framing his smiling face.

Thirdly, Cutest Roommate Ever John Laurens offered to help him run for Student Senate and completely revolutionize outdated policies.

If Alex wasn’t already in love with John, this would have been a very compelling list.

“I’d love your help, John,” Alex blushed.

“Any time,” John said sweetly.

By the time they were leaving, Alex had masterfully eaten his sandwich with one hand because it would be a cold day in hell when Alex let go of John’s hand on purpose. They walked closely back to their dorm (not holding hands, much to Alex's chagrin), where they stayed up late finalizing Alex’s 13-page proposal for the Student Senate.

Alone in their room, John continued with the light, flirty touches on Alex’s shoulders, arms, and hands. Alex’s whole body vibrated with how much he wanted John. Late into the night, John had fallen asleep in his own bed and Alex was still awake with a bit of a problem.

Normally, he wouldn’t have cared so much. Sharing rooms with foster siblings was one thing, but sharing a room with a cute boy was completely different. Alex had slept in the upper bunk at home for a reason. There was a scrap of privacy to an upper bunk.

There was no privacy to masturbate in a dorm room.

Their RA had been adamant on their floor bulletin board about not masturbating in the showers. (Something about time and clogging pipes.) Most of the guys by now had figured out when their roommate was out or how hard they slept. Alex assumed that most of the guys also didn’t have a crush on their roommate, so they didn’t have to worry about getting caught catching glances as they jerked off.

Alex also knew that he was _noisy_. He had to employ the use of a lot of socks and blankets to stuff in his mouth to keep from waking his foster siblings. The last thing he wanted was John to wake up to Alex wantonly moaning his name.

Maybe he could do it. Alex slipped his hand down into his shorts and took hold of his hard cock. He tugged it loosely, imagining John’s hand, jacking him off in his tender grip.

“John…” Alex whined softly.

_Nope. Can’t do it._

Instead, Alex scrolled through his phone, looking for the best boner-killers he could find. Once he got to his fourth-best boner-killer (reading about Donald Trump’s rise to power), he was flaccid enough to go to sleep. Before he closed his eyes to sleep, he glanced over at John who rolled over, snuffling in his sleep.

_I hope he didn’t hear that._

* * *

 

Student Senate met in the Chemistry building in the largest lecture hall available on Thursday evenings. For a school with roughly 30,000 students, there were approximately 200 delegates and none of them were queer. To Alex, this was an unfathomable oversight. How did a university allow this to happen?

No matter. Perhaps this was the universe’s way of saying, ‘Alex, this is your shot.’

The night before, Alex took the opportunity to email the president of Student Senate to let him know he planned to attend the delegation’s first meeting of the year.

Equipped with his 13-page proposal, an encouraging note from John (“I believe in you! Kill ‘em dead! <3 :D – J. Laurens”), and his wit, Alexander Hamilton opened the door to the lecture hall and descended down the steps to the very front where a tall, bald, regal-looking senior stood.

“Washington, your Excellency,” Alex greeted the man, holding out his hand. Washington took it, giving it a firm shake.

“Hamilton, I’m glad you contacted me,” Washington stated, his voice deep and thick. “I’m also glad you were able to come in today. I enjoyed your vigor and commitment in your email, but I felt there was no way I could properly articulate your passion to the delegation.”

“I appreciate the opportunity, Mr. President.”

“Also, we had another individual who wanted to speak against your proposal, so who am I to turn down a debate?”

What? What had Washington just said? He had just written this proposal – just decided he was running – last night. Who could have possibly—

There he was, sitting in the front corner of the room, his dark aura sucking up any joy Alex previously felt.

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

“You two know each other?” Washington asked, stunned.

“Yes, sir—“ Alex began.

“We keep meeting.” Burr finished.

“Well, excellent. We look forward to a good debate.” Washington clapped them each on the shoulder and turned to address the delegation.

“How did you find out about this?” Alex whispered heatedly to Burr.

“Turns out that not only can you not shut up in meetings, but you also don’t shut up on Twitter,” Burr replied in a singsong manner. “I knew you would be trouble from the very beginning. I’m not letting you take this from me.”

Burr flashed him a smile. Alex felt bile rise in his throat.

“Delegation,” Washington boomed over the microphone, “Welcome to a very special meeting. As you are all aware, in our search for a more equal union, we are specifically seeking an LGBT delegate to represent the community in our greater university. Today, we have Alexander Hamilton who wrote to me with the utmost passion, imploring us to change the current policy barring freshmen from running for Student Senate.

“I also received correspondence from Aaron Burr with a rebuttal. Hamilton, you have the floor.”

“Thank you, your Excellency,” Alex began. He stepped up to the microphone, adjusting it for his height. “Now, I understand our current policy states that only upperclassmen can join Student Senate. And I get it. You want to make sure people know how the university functions and you aren’t getting naïve 18 year olds making policy decisions.

“But I am here to tell you that this line of thinking stifles new improvements and new thinking. It chokes fresh ideas off before they can even be given a chance to breathe. Freshmen like myself come in with grand ideas of how to change the world. We have not been sullied by red tape, lies, and deceit this university will sell us.”

Alex removed the microphone from the podium and walked out into the middle of the floor.

“By not allowing freshmen, particularly those in their second semester, to run for Student Senate, you are effectively telling the school that you have already be inundated by what they think is right. You are already confined by their shackles, drones to use and manipulate.

“So I ask the delegation to open up this election – and future elections – to the bright-eyed dreamers, the clean, unsullied freshmen. We have so much to offer this school and the university at large. Thank you.”

Alex spun on his heel and dropped the mic into Burr’s hands.

“Your turn, Burr,” he bit.

He took a seat in the front row, slouched, as to not show interest in anything Burr had to say.

“Mr. Burr, your response,” Washington ushered, gesturing for Burr to take the floor.

Burr chuckled, glancing at Alex with a glimmer in his eye. Alex wanted to punch him in the mouth.

“That was very nice, Mr. Hamilton. Very succinct and persuasive… For an 18 year old,” Burr began. There were a few chuckles from the delegation. Alex sat up, perturbed.

“The last time I checked, this university was not in shambles. We were not falling apart at the seams. We were still innovating, creating, making old things new again. I mean, this delegation is specifically looking for someone to represent an already marginalized community here on campus!

“This delegation needs someone who comes from the same cloth they are. Someone who understands how this university already works and how they function. You need someone who knows the red tape already. Are you going to get that from a freshman? Of course not. They’re still all living in dorms! Where will they host parties for the other delegates?”

The room laughed again. Alex was irate. Burr was too jovial, too warm with the delegation and it was driving Alex insane.

“Mr. Hamilton will have you believe freshmen will have great ideas. Sure. They might. But do you really want to spend your day listening to a child? I didn’t think so. Delegation, President Washington, do not allow this child to change the pecking order in this school. It will deteriorate and erode the already wonderful system you have followed and kept in place. Thank you.”

Burr passed Washington the microphone and returned to his seat, right next to Alex. He could feel Burr’s arrogance emanating off his body and it was making him sick.

“Thank you, gentlemen. We will go ahead and vote on this policy. So if you could please step outside,” Washington said, pointing toward the door Alex entered through.

Both men stood, took their bags, and exited the lecture hall.

“Alexander!”

Alex turned and saw his beautiful John standing near the door.

“John, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, surprised.

“I wanted to hear your debate! Did you get to read from our essay?”

**_Our_ ** _essay!_

“No, didn’t have the chance. It was more of my ticket into the room,” Alex clarified. “Unlike some people…”

Burr coughed from a bench nearby.

“Ugh,” John scoffed. He stepped closer to Alex, completely in his space, and spoke lower, as not to be overheard. “Well, at least you knew your opponent going into this. Some people don’t get that chance. And I’m glad our essay got you in the room. You seriously sounded electric up there.”

There was that warm feeling Alex felt from the night before when John laced their fingers together. He wasn’t even touching Alex, but he felt like John was all around him, touching him. They stood there in silence, just feeling the energy around them.

A tall girl opened the lecture hall door and ducked her head out.

“Mr. Hamilton? Mr. Burr? We’re ready for both of you.”

John smiled hugely at Alex.

“Good luck!”

Alex grinned back and followed Burr, who was rolling his eyes, back into the room. They stood at the front of the room near Washington at the podium.

“Welcome back, gentlemen,” Washington greeted them. “We have our results. In an outstanding showing, we, the Student Senate, have elected to open the available seat and all future available seats to second semester freshmen to run. We really appreciate both of you coming here to state your cases and look forward to seeing you both later in your bid for candidacy.”

Alex was in quiet revelry.

“I look forward to running against you, Burr,” Alex said self-assuredly (and rightfully so). Alex offered his hand to Burr, who did not take it.

“I look forward to beating you, Hamilton,” Burr said scathingly. He gave a quick wave to the delegation before hurrying out of the lecture hall.

* * *

 

Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Eliza took Alex out for dinner at a popular restaurant near campus that night in celebration. He kept his hands to himself, even though he so desperately wanted to hug and kiss John. They did it! Their work was changing things already!

Alex was on Cloud Nine. He was out to dinner with his friends, his best friend, his adorable roommate, and he was officially in the running for the newest delegate of the Student Senate. Nothing could ruin this high.

His phone buzzed with a text message, which was strange, considering the only two people that really texted him were sitting at the table with him.

 **From (515)555-3495** : Nice win today, Hamilton.

 **From (515)555-3495** : You and your boyfriend write that together?

 **To (515)555-3495** : Who is this?

 **From (515)555-3495** : Your Obedient Servant.

“Who are you texting?” Hercules asked as he reached over to his plate to steal some French fries.

“Burr,” Alex said coldly.

 **To (515)555-3495** : How did you get my number?

 **From (515)555-3495** : Don’t you forget where I work?

 **From (515)555-3495** : Honestly, though, Ham, I’m surprised he hasn’t punched you in the face considering how much you want to suck his dick. Continuing the circle of poor John’s life.

 **To (515)555-3495** : You don’t know what you’re talking about. 

 **From (515)555-3495** : While they might work for John, secret relationships don’t really seem your style, Hamilton.

“Give me the phone, Alexander,” John pleaded, prying the phone out of Alex’s hands.

Lucky for Alex, John locked the screen and didn’t read what Burr sent him.

“What was he saying?” Eliza asked. Alex shook his head.

“He’s just trying to get in my head. It’s nothing. He’s a sore loser.”

“Amen,” John agreed. His fingers brushed against Alex’s under the table. Alex jerked his hand away like he had been burned.


	6. breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated R! Warning for underage drinking and unfair university policies for the sake of plot devices.
> 
> Seriously. Y'all are so spoiled I'm writing these chapters so quickly! This is the longest chapter yet and I'm really proud of it. It was super hard to write and I wanted to walk away from it a thousand times today. That is, until I realized I'd have to do dishes instead and no.
> 
> I am extremely nervous to post this chapter, the most nervous I've been actually, so I really hope y'all like it.
> 
> Also, can you find the Parks & Rec reference?

Alexander Hamilton pounded away on his laptop, writing an essay to Burr on how that was inappropriate behavior and completely unacceptable to send him threatening text messages. Only sore losers do that.

John set down a steaming mug of hot chocolate on Alex’s desk

“Are you okay, Alexander? You’ve been very quiet tonight.”

John lightly touched his shoulder. Alex flinched.

“I’m fine, John. Just… Burr,” Alex said through gritted teeth.

“Of course,” John said. He retreated to sit cross-legged on his bed with his laptop, getting nice and cozy under his heavy blanket.

A moment passed before John asked cheerfully, “Do you want to watch some more _Parks and Rec_ with me? I’ve been told it gets way better in season 3.”

John pulled back the edge of the blanket, inviting Alex to sit with him under the covers. Alex imagined cuddling up to John, holding hands and possibly nuzzling John’s neck, praying that John would turn his head and he could kiss his lips and forget the show was even playing.

Alex’s heart broke. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let himself continue doing this. John had a secret and somehow Burr knew. If Lafayette and Hercules, two of John’s best friends, didn’t know the real story, then how did Burr know about John’s secret relationship with his ex-roommate?

He had to protect John. He had to keep him safe from Burr’s shenanigans. As much as it pained him, he had to distance himself from John to keep him out of this fight. If he told John, there is no doubt in his mind that John would retaliate against Burr by punching him in the face, which Alex had to admit was _extremely_ sexy. But this was between him and Burr. John didn’t need another disciplinary action filed against him for hitting yet another student. Even if this one was on purpose and entirely well-deserved.

“Not tonight,” Alex said, his voice hollow. “I’ve got some things to work on for my campaign.”

“Oh, right,” John said dejectedly. “Okay.” He slowly pulled back the blanket and tugged his headphones out of his nightstand drawer.

This is what Burr had reduced them to. John was making strides with Alex, being himself, flirting and cuddling and being so genuinely affectionate. He was able to fully express himself and it made Alex’s heart explode. And now Alex had to deny him and himself that joy that came with being alone together.

He couldn’t let Burr get away with this. 

Alex had only one person to talk to.

* * *

 

Alex found himself waiting outside a small classroom early the very next morning. He clutched his phone in a death grip, watching the minutes tick by until he finally heard loud shuffling from inside. Students emptied out of the room and Alex scanned each of their faces until—

“Washington!”

George Washington spun around to see Alex scrambling off the floor.

“Hamilton, what are you doing here?” Washington asked, befuddled.

“I have to show you something, sir,” Alex said as he pulled open the text messages Burr sent him the night before. He shoved the phone in Washington’s face. “Sir, I have reason to believe that my opponent, Aaron Burr, sent me these text messages last night, threatening me the candidacy.”

Washington took the phone from Alex and inspected the texts, scrolling through each message carefully.

“How do you know this is Burr?” Washington inquired.

“Just look at what he sent me—“

“I am looking, Hamilton, but I see nowhere where he explicitly states his name,” Washington chided. “And you seem like the type of guy to fight anyone.”

“But sir—“

“And do you even have a boyfriend? This seems to indicate you do.”

“I don’t, but sir, let me—“

“Hamilton,” Washington began, sounding rather perturbed, “I’ve dealt with this before. I’ve had delegates upset they lost their debates and get upset at each other, sniping over texts. While I wish I could tell you these were grounds for Burr’s removal from the campaign, there isn’t enough evidence to say it was or was not him.”

“Couldn’t you look up his number in the university system or something?”

“I don’t have the power for that, Hamilton,” he scoffed. “And besides, I’m the president of the Student Senate, not the university. Even if this was Burr, since it is a cell phone number, it may not be listed in the university database.”

“But this is sexual harassment, sir!”

Washington sighed heavily.

“You aren’t going to like this answer, but the university, with no other evidence, would not open a case against these text messages,” Washington said firmly. “They’ll ask, ‘Who’s John? Do you actually have a boyfriend? What situation is this referring to?’ It’s all inference. They want cold, hard evidence because they’re busy people. If they opened investigations on every instance of texts like these, nothing would get done. Our school, sadly, has a lax sexual harassment policy. I hate it as much as you do, Hamilton. I really do. It’s one of the things the Student Senate is working to improve.”

Washington handed Alex his phone.

“Your best plan of action is to beat Burr, Hamilton. And don’t respond to these text messages anymore. It’s only going to make it worse.” Washington patted Alex on the shoulder and briskly exited down the stairwell. Alex’s phone buzzed in his hand.

 **From John <3:** _Where are you?_

Alex hesitated, then pocketed his phone.

* * *

 

“I mean, it’s unbelievable! He basically told me to suck it up,” Alex complained loudly as he stapled another ‘Vote Hamilton’ sign to the bulletin board in Jessup Hall. It was only an hour after he had spoken to Washington, so Alex was still roiling with anger from the dismissive conversation. Eliza stood nearby, holding a stack of flyers and a large latte.

“It does happen all the time, Alex,” Eliza said matter-of-factly. “I’ve been the recipient of so many unwanted dick pics from guys I’ve given my number to. Honestly, I think you might be the first who hasn’t sent me one in the first ten minutes.”

Alex’s jaw dropped and he stopped angrily stapling posters to the wall.

“I am so sorry that has happened to you, Eliza.”

Eliza shrugged and sipped her latte.

“You get used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t get used to it! You should fight back! Say something!”

“You said something and nothing happened. What makes you think that me saying anything is going to be any different?”

“Eliza—“

“Alex, you need to focus on getting into Student Senate and making these changes,” Eliza said strongly. “Use this as fuel against Burr. If you can’t get him by turning him in, you need to beat him at his own game. Take away the one thing he wants most. He can’t just threaten to change your academic records like that, with sexual harassment. I mean, _honestly_.”

Okay, so Alex hadn’t told her exactly what the texts had said. He had a promise to keep with John. But Eliza had a point. If the system wasn’t going to work with Alex, he needed to make a point to Burr that he wasn’t going to stand for it. He needed to take a course of action that would annihilate Burr in the election.

“Alex, we need to get to class,” Eliza reminded him.

“Shit, we do,” Alex said, checking his watch. He grabbed the rest of the flyers from Eliza and stuffed them in his backpack. He then took Eliza’s hand and they rushed out of Jessup Hall, down the steps, and toward the English Building, narrowly avoiding ice patches and crowds of students.

They reached the building where Angelica was standing just inside the doors to greet them.

“Oh, there you both are,” she said warmly, seeming surprised they both arrived at the same time. “What were you up to?”

“Hanging up flyers for my Senate campaign,” Alex explained, dropping Eliza’s hand and unzipping his coat.

“He also treated me to coffee, so it wasn’t all lose-lose,” Eliza added with a slight giggle. Angelica eyed her sister with a bemused grin. “I have to get to class, but I’ll see you after?”

“Of course,” Angelica and Alex said simultaneously. They both watched Eliza hustle up the stairs to her class before heading to their classroom.

“Eliza really likes you,” Angelica said, sideling up to Alex as they sat down in their desks.

“I really like Eliza,” Alex confirmed as he pulled out his books. His phone buzzed again with another text from John.

**From John <3: ** _There’s a late night protest for Minimum Wage Reform tonight on the quad! We should go! It’d be our first protest together. :D_

“She speaks so highly of you, Alex. Always talking about you, telling me how you ask her to hang out and take her to coffee and everything.”

“Eliza’s amazing.”

**From John <3:** _Alexander!_

Angelica leaned in a little closer.

“I know that if you’re not seeing anyone, she would love to go out with you. You’ll never find anyone as trusting or as kind.”

**From John <3: ** _Baby girllllllll_

Alex smiled bitterly at Angelica.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

He knew Eliza was incredible. She was so caring and loving with him, someone he could rely on to be there for him when things got tough. She was strong, smart, and beautiful. She kept him in line but didn’t dampen any dreams of his. She was a realist in the strongest sense.

And then there was John.

He wanted John so desperately. He knew this. But with Burr on his case and knowing information that could harm John and his career, Alex had to stop. He had to stop pursuing John for John’s own good, as much as it broke his heart.

Eliza could be a good Plan B. He could be happy with Eliza.

“I’m hosting a party tonight,” Angelica smirked, passing a slip of paper with an address and time on it. “Eliza’s gonna be there. She’s a bit of a wallflower at parties, but I think you’d be able to break her out of it.” She winked before leaning back over to her own desk.

Alex’s first college party. It was going to come sooner or later. He wished it could’ve come at a time when he wasn’t deeply embroiled in a feud with Aaron Burr, but perhaps it could provide an ample distraction from one John Laurens. 

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

 

Students streamed into the Intro to Political Behavior lecture as Alex and Eliza got to North Hall. Much like two days before, John was standing outside the lecture hall doors. He waved brightly to Alex and Eliza, though his smile faltered when he saw Alex and Eliza holding hands when they entered the building.

_I’m so sorry, John._

“I’ll see you later,” Eliza said quickly.

Alex leaned over and kissed Eliza on her cold-kissed cheek. She gave him a peculiar look that was deceived by a faint blush that spread across her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw John’s crestfallen face.

“See you,” Alex replied, letting go of her hand and walking toward John.

“What’s going on? You didn’t answer any of my texts,” John said, his voice smaller than usual.

“Really deep discussion in class today,” Alex responded automatically. “And I was hanging out with Eliza.”

“Is that who you were with this morning?” John asked as they took their seats in the lecture hall. He sounded wounded by Alex’s words.

“I needed to talk to Washington about Burr.” John exhaled heavily at that answer.

“Oh. Good. I mean, not good. You shouldn’t have to deal with that asshole. Don’t let him get in your head.”

They both pulled out their books and settled in for the dullest lecture offered at the university. Much the same as the last lecture, Alex feverishly wrote down every single word the professor had to say. This time, it kept him from writing hasty love notes to John. Keeping his mind busy was the only chance he had. That is, until John slid a small slip of paper onto Alex’s desktop.

_Alexander, protest tonight? It should be amazing. :D_

Alex robotically wrote back.

_Can’t. Busy._

Alex heard John crumple up the paper and drop it on the floor. A sharp pain shot through Alex’s chest. John didn’t slip another note to him during the entire lecture.

After 30 excruciating minutes, the lecture ended and John quickly gathered his things.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom,” John said shortly. “Meet you in the hall?”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. John hurried out of the lecture hall, beating most of the crowd. He left behind the crumpled up paper which looked bigger than the paper he slipped Alex earlier that lecture.

The paper was the one out of Alex’s notebook. He could see their paragraphs to each other from the other day. Alex tenderly picked up the paper and folded it neatly, slipping it into his pocket. If he couldn’t have John now, he could have John from then.

 **To John <3:** _Something came up. I’ll see you later._

Alex hurried out of the building.

* * *

 

 **From Hercules:** _You missed dinner. Where are you?_

**From Lafayette:** _John’s being super mopey. What did you do._

**To Lafayette:** _What did I do? How do you know I did anything?_

**From Lafayette:** _Because I’m not blind, mon ami. You two have been inseparable since you met. Will you please talk to him for my sake? I don’t have unlimited texting, and when he doesn’t talk to you he texts me._

Alex shoved his phone in his pocket. He felt it buzz a few more times, probably a couple more texts from Lafayette begging for him to talk to John. He looked up at the apartment building in front of him. Loud music emanated from an open second floor window that was lined with Christmas lights.

To Alex, it was a fair guess that was Angelica’s apartment.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” a voice called over the loud music.

Alex took a deep breath and entered the apartment.

Inside, the living room was practically crawling with students. Everyone had a red solo cup in their hand and seemed a bit inebriated.

Angelica spotted him from across the room. She was wearing a peach party dress that would have otherwise been freezing to wear out of the apartment at this time of the year. Her tall stilettos not only emphasized her calves, but that she was definitely already drunk.

“Alex! You made it!” she cheered over the music, draping her arms around his neck.

“I wouldn’t miss it!” he called back as he untied his scarf.

“Coats go in my room,” she pointed to a door clearly marked ‘ANGELICA’S ROOM’, “Beer’s in the keg and there’s a big bowl of Jungle Juice in the kitchen if you’re interested.” She grinned almost maniacally. “Oh, and Eliza’s in the corner when you’re ready.”

Angelica waltzed away toward a handsome blond man leaning against the window. Alex knew he wasn’t quite ready to find Eliza. After the day he had, a drink sounded _wonderful_.

It wasn’t the first time Alex had drank alcohol. When he was in high school, he and his friends would regularly break into their parents’ liquor cabinets to make parties a little more interesting. Alex was never one to get drunk though. Upon coming home drunk the one and only time, his foster parents warned him if he did it again they would request for him to be rehomed because that behavior was unacceptable. He never did it again, but that was the night his girlfriend broke up with him and he needed it.

Today was another break-up of sorts and a big cup of Jungle Juice sounded delicious. Alex made a beeline for the kitchen where he found a big bowl of purple Jungle Juice. He ladled the liquid into a red solo cup to the brim.

“Hey! Aren’t you Alex Hamilton? That freshman running for Senate?” a drunken brunette girl asked him as she leaned on her friend.

“I am,” Alex replied cautiously.

“Oh my god, I am SO voting for you,” she shrieked. “You are way hotter than Burr and I’m not even into freshmen. Hey guys! It’s Hamilton, the freshman running for Student Senate!”

Alex took a big gulp of Jungle Juice as the entire kitchen turned their attention to him. He intended to just drown his sorrows in alcohol, but drinking and campaigning turned out to be a much better plan.

By the time he finished his stump speech (approximately 6 pages on paper), he was out of alcohol. As he ladled another full cup, he felt the effects of the alcohol already setting in. He also figured it was finally time to visit Eliza.

“Excuse me, everyone, but I have someone I still need to talk to,” Alex announced. Various people patted him on the back as he exited the kitchen, a cheering tunnel of people into the crowded living room.

Eliza was quietly sitting on a small ottoman in the corner, sipping on a glass of wine.

“Angelica didn’t tell me there was wine here,” Alex said jokingly as he cozied up to Eliza. She smiled politely when he sat down next to her on a folding chair.

“I brought my own,” she replied honestly. “Our parents used to give us a glass of wine at dinner when we turned 15. So I know what I like.”

“Which is…?”

“Merlot.”

“Good choice.”

“Where’s John?”

Eliza’s question hurt like a bullet to the ribs.

“I didn’t invite him,” Alex admitted.

“Really? Why not?” Eliza prodded gently. Alex scooted closer to Eliza and took one of her hands in his. She stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

“I figured I should get some quality time in with my Eliza,” he said smoothly as he leaned in, his nose brushing hers, his lips about to touch hers—

Eliza firmly placed her hand between their faces and pushed his away. Alex grunted his frustration. He was supposed to be letting out all of this pent up frustration over John and Burr, and moving on with Eliza, the woman who cared so much about him.

“Alexander Hamilton, you complain to me earlier today about sexual harassment and then you try to kiss me? Without my consent? What are you doing?” she scolded him harshly.

He was caught.

“Moving on,” he said hoarsely. Eliza’s eyes softened.

“Oh, honey,” she sympathized. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Eliza scoffed.

“Well, guess what, bub? You just tried to drunkenly kiss me the day after you texted me for all the words that rhyme with ‘freckles’ and ‘Laurens’. You are spilling right now,” Eliza chided.

Despite her harsh words, Eliza tucked her hand back into Alex’s and the simple gesture of kindness broke Alex. He let out a wrenching sob as if he’d been punched in the gut. A few people turned to look at them in the corner, but Eliza shooed them away.

“C’mon, Alexander,” she said calmly, evenly. “Tell your wife what happened.”

Alexander Hamilton felt his chest crack open as he told Eliza exactly what transpired between him, Burr, and John. He told her exactly what the text messages said. He broke his promise with John and told her he was gay and about his horrid father.

“And I thought that if I could just move on and be with you, that I could get over all of this,” Alex admitted. Eliza tried not to smile.

“Oh, Alexander. Maybe in another life we’d be together and married, but you are so hopelessly in love with John that I couldn’t even hold a candle to him.”

“But I feel like I screwed everything up. I was somehow sent this perfect angel and I let Burr get to me,” Alex choked out. “It feels so cheesy to say, but I didn’t believe in love at first sight until I met John Laurens.”

Eliza gave out a hearty laugh, which surprised Alex. She nearly toppled off her little ottoman with laughter, but Alex was there to catch her.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“You!” Eliza laughed, then quietly, “Oh, I might be a little tipsy.”

Alex shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips. She was absolutely right: in another life he would have absolutely married Eliza Schuyler.

Eliza placed her hand on the back of Alex’s neck and brought their foreheads together.

“You need to listen to me, Alexander Hamilton,” she said seriously. “Aaron Burr is a dick. He’s just a dick. He will stop at nothing to win. But so will you. And are you really honestly going to let that asshole stop you from winning John Laurens’ heart?”

Alex let out a relieved chuckle.

“You are the best of wives and best of women,” Alex sighed happily. “Now may I kiss you?”

“Not on the lips,” she laughed.

He playfully kissed her nose.

“Thank you, Alexander. Dork.”

Alex let out another huge breath. He felt a huge weight lifted off his chest.

“Where is he right now?” Eliza asked before she downed the remaining drops of her wine.

“Minimum Wage Rally on the quad.” 

“What are you waiting for? Go get your man!” Eliza cheered. Alex laughed and gave her another kiss on the head. He bolted for the door and exited into the cold winter night to find his dear Laurens.

* * *

 

The quad was packed and loud. Hundreds of students littered the quad, huddled together around the statue of the university’s founder. A couple seniors clung to the statue with bullhorns, leading the crowd in chants and call-and-response.

The chilly walk sobered Alex up fairly quickly. The lingering effects merely kept his fingers warm in his gloves and his need to find John alive and well. But upon seeing the huddled mass, he questioned his ability to do that.

 _Well, here it goes_.

Alex reached the edge of the crowd and swiftly began pushing through the crowd.

“John! John!” he called desperately. A few heads turned to look at him, supposedly other men named John, others because he wasn’t chanting with the rest.

“Laurens! John Laurens!”

“Alexander!”

John’s voice rang crystal clear ahead of him and his smile was a beacon in Alexander’s darkness. He held out a hand toward Alex like a lifeline.

Alex pushed forward through the crowd and took John’s hand in his. He immediately laced their fingers together.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” John yelled over the chanting.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Alex confessed, “but I have to come clean.”

John’s smile turned to concern.

“What?” he asked nervously.

“I’m in love with you.”

All the air left the space around them.

“What?” John breathed.

“I’m in love with you, John Laurens,” Alex said, all the words rushing out of him like a dam breaking. “The moment I saw you I loved you. And I’m sorry it’s only been a few days, but god, I’ve never felt this way about someone before and John, you make me feel _everything_.”

“Then why were you ignoring me?” John pressed.

“Burr,” Alex grit out.

“What—“

“I’ll explain later,” he said, rushed. “But today hurt me as much as it probably hurt you, John. I love you. I love you so much. You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. You’re mine, my most affectionate Laurens.”

“My Alexander…” John breathed out before he grabbed at Alexander, pulling him in for a crushing kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around John’s warm body, feeling the solidness, the realness of him right there. John’s soft lips moved under his like a man starved. Alex could relate; he felt like he had waited centuries for this moment. John’s fingers tangled in Alex’s hair, tugging on the strands, and his warm palms pressed against Alex’s cheeks, displacing his earmuffs.

John was his. John was his. John was _his._

A woman whooped near them, breaking them out of their reverie. John reluctantly pulled back, placing a few soft, tender kisses on Alex’s lips. They kept their faces close, their noses brushing, and both men could not stop _smiling_. John broke into giggles first and Alex soon followed. They swayed gently to an unheard melody.

“I thought this would never happen,” John whispered.

“Did you forget your Alexander never stops until he gets what he wants?” Alex reminded him.

“No, I didn’t,” John laughed. “But I thought you were interested in Eliza.”

“She’s the one who told me to come find you.”

“Please thank her for me,” John said sweetly before sliding his mouth against Alex’s again. Shortly, Alex felt John’s tongue at the seam of his lips and who was he to say no? Their tongues lightly caressed each other, dipping shallowly into each others’ mouths, tasting the other.

Alex pulled back first, which only elicited a whine from John.

“Aren’t you worried someone might see us?” Alex murmured against John’s lips.

“Alexander Hamilton just told me he loves me. I’m pretty certain I don’t _care_ if anyone sees me right now,” John answered, so drunk in love, so drunk in Alexander.

“John,” Alex exhaled.

“Alexander?”

“Let’s go home.”

“ _Yes, please._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It finally happened! Yay!
> 
> And for those who aren't in college yet, sadly there are a great number of universities that do not have good sexual harassment policies in place. They're getting there, but there is so much red tape and unnecessary difficulty that comes with getting something like that through to someone who would matter. They usually sweep things like this under the rug, which is why you see a lot of cases popping up when colleges are found hiding sexual harassment cases. Also, I needed it for a plot device. Sue me.


	7. john

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey. Do y'all remember back in Chapter 1 when I said this would eventually have an explicit rating?
> 
> WELL GUESS WHAT.
> 
> This chapter is NC-17/Explicit! Language, sexual content, discussion of the Burr Texts, oh my!
> 
> But seriously. This chapter is very NC-17/Explicit.
> 
> Now. I don't like spoiling people on what's coming up next, but with the exception of a brief cameo, this chapter is exclusively Alexander & John. It's your gift for suffering through the last 6 chapters of fluffy angst and the last of this lightening-quick updating schedule.

“C’mon, John!”

John fumbled with his dorm keys as he tried for the third time to unlock the door. Though, Alex figured he might have been more successful if he wasn’t grinding his erection lightly against John’s ass.

John chuckled out of frustration, but the door unlocked and both boys piled into the room, slamming the door behind them. The walk back to the dorm was fraught with heated kisses in dimly lit corners of every building they passed.

Alex was _hot_ , like he was burning from the inside. John stared at him heatedly as he pulled off his coat and boots. It felt like a competition. Who could get their outerwear off faster? Alex unceremoniously dumped his coat and boots on the floor near John’s, who was wearing more layers than Alex.

Alex grabbed at John, pulling their groins close together as John finished taking off his sweatshirt. He dumped it on the floor with a wicked grin. His adorable curls had been pulled out of a ponytail holder long lost on the walk home. Alex loved how neatly his fingers fit in John’s ringlets, like they were just meant for him.

“My John,” Alex whispered as he stared at John’s mouth. His late nights dreaming of John and his _fucking mouth_ were finally a possibility.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” John murmured before kissing Alex deeply. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s back, his fingers clutching at Alex’s shoulder blades like a drowning man.

The whole world had come down to this. Alex felt helpless to John and every touch. He felt gluttonous and drunk on John’s tongue, wanting _more more more._ His hands scrabbled around John’s back and grabbed greedily at John’s round ass, grinding their erections together. John moaned high and wanton against Alex’s mouth.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Alex growled, hauling John impossibly closer.

“Bed,” John breathed, “Bed now.” At that command, Alex walked John backwards onto his own bed, that heavy blanket Alex would _finally_ share with John providing a soft landing when Alex pushed John backwards.

John leaned back on his hands and gazed up at Alex. He was the perfect sight of debauchery: his curls a mess, his lips swollen, his cock hard and prominent in his jeans. Alex could feel John’s eyes on him, drifting up and down his body from his eyes to his mouth to his stomach to his dick and back up.

They both pulled off their shirts and while Alex had seen John changing shirtless in their room before, the pretty flush that ran down to his nipples was beautiful. His body was toned and firm from playing sports and fighting other boys through the years. A light dusting of hair drifted down his torso and disappeared into the line of his pants.

“Are you waiting for an invitation, Alexander?” John said seductively, opening his legs a little wider and popping the button on his jeans. Alex imagined dropping to his knees right there, unzipping John’s jeans, and sucking him until his jaw ached. Alex would forfeit speaking for days if it meant having John come in his mouth.

His mouth watered at the thought.

Suddenly, John was unbuckling Alex’s belt, breaking Alex out of his daydream. Alex’s eyes focused on John, who was staring up at him with a teasing grin.

“You okay there, Alexander? Do you need some help?” John asked cheekily. Alex chuckled as John pulled his pants down to reveal his navy boxer briefs. He ran his palms over the tops of Alex’s thighs. A shiver shot through Alex at the touch and his hand shot out to grip John’s curls.

“You are evil, John Laurens,” Alex laughed.

John hummed as his palm drifted over to Alex’s cock tenting his briefs. Alex let out a choked breath as John’s fingertips danced over the wet spot, rubbing the head of his cock under the cotton. He closed his eyes as the fingers turned back into John’s whole hand gripping him through the fabric. A man possessed, Alex rocked his hips into John’s hand, relishing in the heat of the moment.

He opened his eyes to see John staring excitedly at him and Alex could recognize that mischievous glimmer in John’s eyes anywhere.

A challenge.

Alex leaned down and crushed his mouth to John’s, taking his hips out of John’s reach. He used his weight to push John backward, forcing him to lie back as Alex crawled over him. His dexterous fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped John’s pants and together they were able to shove John’s pants off and toss them to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. John stretched out and Alex knelt between his muscular legs, his hands resting right above John’s knees.

Alex took a moment to survey the landscape in front of him. John, all tan and muscled, beautiful in the overhead light in their dorm room, but god, Alex would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely entranced by John’s hard cock pressed against his red briefs. Maybe it was the lighting, but it looked so much _larger_ than it felt pressed against him. Gently, Alex placed his hand on John’s clothed dick. It was hot under his palm, and he was right, it definitely was bigger than he thought before.

 _I could just pull back the waistband and **lick**_.

“Alexander,” John whined, his back arching under Alex’s scrutiny. Alex felt John’s cock jump under his hand. It thrilled him exponentially that not only was his John in love with him, but that his Laurens was _hung_. Alex looked up at John’s face with excited eyes. John’s brow creased.

“10 inches,” John said, frustration edging his voice. “Which you will get none of if you don’t get up here.” John pawed at Alex, grabbing at any part of him he could reach. Alex let himself be tugged up to lie between John’s spread legs, keeping his groin hovering just above John’s. After a couple failed attempts at pulling Alex’s body onto his, John glanced down between them, then back at Alex.

“Are you going to—“

“I don’t know… I was thinking about it…” Alex teased. John smiled broadly as he fruitlessly pulled at Alex’s skin.

“Please?” John asked sweetly, “Pretty please? With sugar on top?”

“Only if you kiss me first,” Alex offered. Without hesitation, John lunged forward and captured Alex in a hungry kiss, opening his mouth and licking inside.

Alex lowered his groin and ground his cock into John’s, feeling the heat and length of him press against his own. He began rocking his hips at a leisurely pace, imagining there weren’t two layers of cloth between them and that instead of pressed against John that he was pressed _inside_ —

“God, you feel so good,” John whispered as each of his hands grabbed a globe of Alex’s ass and squeezed.

“You have no idea,” Alex whispered back as he rocked harder, egged on further when he felt John’s heels brush against the backs of his thighs.

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” John said breathlessly, “Fuck me, Alexander. Yeah, just like that, _oh_ , god, _fuck me_ …” He kept babbling as Alex thrust against him harder, feeling John rise to meet him. They continued at a brutal pace until John’s body tightened beneath him.

John was a beautiful sight beneath him, his head thrown back, pillowed by his flowing curls, and his mouth in a perfect ‘O’ as he moaned lowly, a heavenly sound Alex felt against his chest. His fingers dug into Alex’s ass, holding him against his groin as he rode out his long orgasm.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Alex grunted. John took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, unfocused and hazy.

“Kiss me,” John whispered. Alex did as he was told and kissed John fiercely, his love’s pliant lips allowing him to take and take and take until finally Alex followed John over the edge with a shout.

Time stopped while Alex got his bearings again. He opened his eyes to see John giving him a dopey, pleased grin. Alex smiled, then promptly collapsed on top of John, his face tucked into the crook of John’s neck. John was laughing and wrapping his arms around Alex’s back. He kissed the edge of Alex’s ear.

“Baby girl, you’re a little heavy,” John whispered into Alex’s ear. Alex groaned and wriggled a little bit with no intentions of moving. John laughed again.

“God that was so good,” Alex said loudly, muffled by a pillow and John’s shoulder.

“It definitely helps when your partner is me,” John said smugly. Alex picked up his head to look at John who was giving him a challenging smirk.

“It really does,” Alex conceded. “You are seriously so fucking gorgeous.” Alex pecked John on the lips and shifted off of him, sliding to the side of the bed with the wall. He kept an arm wrapped around John’s waist.

“Can I tell you a secret?” John asked cutely. Alex nodded. “I’ve been dreaming about that since you first showed up.”

Alex propped himself up on one elbow to give John a stern look.

“So are you telling me, John Laurens, that we could have been doing that since the moment I walked through that door?”

“I mean,” John said amidst his laughter, “I only kinda guessed you liked me when I saw you jerking off while staring at me that one night.” Alex’s jaw dropped in happy surprise.

“You _were_ watching me!”

“I wanted to see your dick,” John shrugged. “Fight me.”

Alex playfully wrestled with John for a moment before capturing him in a long, languid kiss. John hummed contentedly.

“So I have an idea,” John said calmly.

“Hm?”

“We should first take this underwear off before it gets really gross,” John said, holding out fingers as he listed the plan. “Two, I’ll go get a washcloth. Three, we get under these covers and go to sleep.”

Just the mention of actually sleeping in the same bed as John made Alex feel sleepy and content. He felt warmth bloom in his chest.

“Sounds perfect,” Alex agreed. John kissed him lightly on the lips before getting up from the bed to their dorm room’s sink for the washcloth.

Alex tugged off his underwear, glancing over at John to see if he was watching. Sure enough, that sly bastard was watching him from the reflection of the mirror. He made sure to linger before getting under the covers. John returned with the washcloth, first handing it to Alex who washed himself off as John pulled off his own underwear and tossed them to the floor, standing before Alex in all his naked glory.

“I cannot wait to put you in my mouth,” Alex mused. John’s eyebrows shot up.

“Did you mean to say that out loud, Alexander?” John asked, amused, as he took the offered washcloth.

“Excuse you, this is a conversation between my mouth and your dick,” Alex stated, feigning offense. John laughed. He tossed the washcloth into the sink and crawled under the blankets with Alex.

“Well, I can’t wait for them to become acquainted,” John flirted. Alex kissed him again and pulled him close.

A warm silence fell around them, each gazing at the other with the same loving, soft smile. John drew light circles into Alex’s skin with his fingertips. His heart fluttered at the gentle touch.

“So.”

“So.”

They both giggled. Here they were, having just had sex, now lying naked together under John’s blanket in his twin bed, with nothing to say. Alex reached up to trace John’s freckles, trailing over his nose, and across his lips. John sighed blissfully.

“So what did Eliza say to make you confess your undying love to me?” John asked.

“She just made me realize I can’t let anyone else get in the way of my happiness,” Alex said simply and honestly. John hummed in agreement.

“And are you going to tell me what Burr said?”

“So, here’s the thing,” Alex began, “I really don’t want to talk about Burr when we’re both naked. No Burr talk in bed? Please?”

“I think that’s completely fair,” John agreed. “No Burr talk when I can do this.” John’s hand skated down Alex’s side to take his soft cock in his hand. Alex’s eyes drifted shut as he chuckled.

“I wish I wasn’t so tired so I could fuck you again,” Alex mumbled.

John leaned in and whispered hotly against Alex’s lips, “Who said anything about you fucking me?”

Alex groaned and his cock twitched in John’s hand at the thought of John’s thick, long cock opening him up and driving into him relentlessly.

John started chuckling as he pecked Alex on the lips again. He couldn’t help but laugh with John. He felt John release his cock and roll over, becoming the little spoon with his back against Alex’s chest and Alex’s arm around his waist.

John tangled their fingers together and pulled them against his chest. Alex could feel John’s heartbeat even and slow against his hand, lulling him to sleep. He pressed his face into John’s curls and breathed deep.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton.”

“I love you too, John Laurens.”

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of the dorm room, illuminating the mess of strewn clothing on the floor and John’s beautiful skin beneath his fingertips.

Last night felt like a dream. Alex felt ridiculous saying he had waited centuries for this since they had only met a week ago, but his heart felt six sizes too big around John. He felt an immediate kinship – much like how he felt with Eliza – that made him believe in past lives. He could love John a thousand times over different lifetimes and he’d always come back to here.

Alex tried not to move and disturb John as he slept but that was hard because Alex was, well, _hard_. His cock was pressed snugly against John’s perfectly round ass and since Alex stupidly took the side near the wall, he had no means of escape. It had been a rough week – and long night – for both of them and he felt John deserved his rest, not Alex rutting against him like he was a horny dog.

“I can hear you thinking,” John murmured groggily. He stretched, grinding his ass against Alex’s cock incredibly purposefully.

“Oh, _this_ is promising.” Alex could _hear_ the smug smirk on John’s face. He thrust against John again, who moaned pleasingly.

“Yeah, that’s it, Alexander,” John encouraged, his hand drifting back to grab at Alex’s side.

In the bright light of morning, Alex took his time. He savored the tangibility of John’s skin beneath his fingertips, John’s moans of pleasure, the scent of sex and sweat in their blanket cocoon. He fisted John’s thick cock and jerked him with his thrusts, bringing them both to sleepy orgasm. John hummed happily, his hand reaching up and back to tangle in Alex’s hair.

“Best wake-up call ever,” John said, his one-thousand watt smile beaming at Alex as he rolled over to face him. Alex kissed him soundly.

Alex’s stomach growled. They both broke out laughing.

“Well, I guess I know what we’re doing next,” John said brightly.

“Is the dining hall still open?” Alex asked, rubbing his eyes. John reached for the closest cell phone on the floor, which happened to be Alex’s.

“Whoa, your phone blew up last night. Eliza texted you like crazy,” John said in disbelief.

“John, dear, the time,” Alex reminded him.

“Oh, it’s only 9:30. They’re still serving breakfast,” John said quickly. He rolled over and grabbed Alex’s hand, more specifically his thumb, and unlocked his phone to read Eliza’s texts. Alex read the texts over John’s shoulder.

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _you go Alx!_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _u get ur man!_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _Di d yu fnid him? Txt me bk!_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _I hpe your not txtin me bck bc yur gettin bizzzzzay_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _Oh god Im so drinkkkkk_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _*drunkkkkk_

**From Eliza Schuyler:** _I’m crazhing @ angelca’s don’ worry bou me_

“Love her. Best of women,” John smiled.

“I’ll text her back later.”

John scooted out from the bed and into the cool air of their dorm room. Alex groaned at the loss and the sudden rush of cold air under the covers.

“C’mon, Alexander,” John said tenderly, kissing Alex’s temple. “There’s a waffle bar on Saturdays.”

Alex jolted up quickly.

“I’m up!”

* * *

 

It was almost methodical how John and Alex cleaned up their dorm room and got dressed for the day. Alex managed to tap out a quick text to Eliza, telling her that yes, he did find John and yes, they did get ‘bizzzzzay’, both last night and that morning. Right before they left the room, the pair shared a long, lingering kiss at the door.

Eventually, they made it down to the cafeteria where Alex took full advantage of the waffle bar. He realized as he gawked at the dozens of available toppings that he hadn’t eaten the night before, having skipped dinner in favor of avoiding John. In his hunger, Alex may have piled his waffle with conflicting flavors. But he didn’t really care because he was hungry and he was in _love_.

He met John at their regular booth in the corner, sitting across from him on the opposite bench. John had a modest waffle and two steaming cups of coffee.

“That looks disgusting, Alexander,” John commented, eying the waffle drowning under toppings like chocolate syrup, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and baked apples.

“Well, I am starving, because _someone_ made me do all the work last night – and this morning,” Alex said, winking suggestively at John who merely shook his head with a polite smile. “And I didn’t eat dinner last night. You know, since I didn’t eat with the Revolutionary Crew.”

“First of all,” John said as he cracked open his dairy creamers, “you need to text that to Lafayette. I don’t know why he didn’t think of that as a group name.”

“Got it.”

“And secondly, you need to tell me what Burr said that made you avoid me and curb-stomp my heart.”

 _Oh boy_.

Alex wasn’t ready for this conversation. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready for this conversation.

“So you know those text messages Burr sent me during dinner the other day?”

“The ones you were super weird about?”

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed. “He was trying to get in my head, saying that he could tell how much I wanted to suck your dick and shit like that. Which, to be fair, I want to do _way_ more now that I’ve seen the goods.” John bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Alex glanced around before leaning closer to John and lowering his voice. “He knows the truth about your ex-roommate.”

John’s face drained of color.

“What?” John asked, his voice tight and small and _scared_.

“Now, I don’t know how he knows, but he showed his hand. He can apparently find all sorts of information on people. He knows you’re gay,” Alex explained. “Did you tell someone in administration exactly why you punched your roommate in the face? I mean, you had to. There’d be no way for him to hide a broken nose forever.”

John stared vacantly at Alex.

“I told them what I told Lafayette and Hercules,” John said hollowly. “I don’t know what _he_ told them.”

Alex reached across the table and covered John’s hand. Instinctually, John flipped his hand and held Alex’s tightly.

“He knew you wanted to keep things secret,” Alex continued, “And said it really wasn’t my style to keep a relationship secret.” John’s grip on his hand slackened, but Alex held steadfast.

“But I would do anything for you, John. Even punching Aaron Burr in the face, though I think that would be equally for you and for me,” Alex pleaded. “I want to be with you so, so, so badly. We don’t have to be out, we don’t have to make it Facebook official. We can tell whomever you want. I mean, I think Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza should know – Eliza especially because I kinda already told her you’re gay – I’m so sorry about that – but it’s still up to you! I’ll go ahead and cancel the skywriter who I hired to write out the sonnets I wrote to your freckles in the sky—“

“Alexander!” John cut him off. A shy smile graced his lips again, a blush across his cheeks. “We can tell Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza.”

“And what are we telling them?” Alex prodded playfully.

John wrinkled his nose and grinned.

“That John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton are officially boyfriends.”

“That might be the most beautiful sentence I’ve ever heard you say,” Alex admitted. “Well, after ’10 inches’…”

“Oh my god!” John laughed, throwing a creamer at Alex. “You have a one-track mind!” He sat back, staring at Alex with a sly look. “Though I do have to say, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Oh, really?” Alex smiled. “Please, tell me more about my penis.”

“Well, let’s see…”

* * *

 

After wallpapering a few more halls throughout campus with Alex’s campaign flyers for much of Saturday, Alex and John spent the rest of the weekend lounging about their dorm room. It was amazingly easy to keep your relationship secret when you lived in the same space, they found. Had they lived separately, they would have had to negotiate with other roommates, sneak around, and most notably would never have met. So they were taking full advantage.

Between binging _Parks & Recreation_ and making out naked, Alex and John managed to get _some_ things accomplished.

First, they decided it was time to let their friends know of their secret relationship status.

 **To Lafayette; My Wife Eliza; Hercules** : _So John and I have something to tell you. We’re officially dating! :D Please respect our wishes and not talk to anyone except those in this thread or post anything on social media. Thanks!_

 **From Lafayette** : _I CALLED IT. I KNEW IT. JE LE SAVAIS. MERCI DIEU._

**From My Wife Eliza:** _I’m so happy for both of you! <3 <3 <3_

**From Hercules:** _OK but John’s gay??????_

Second, they took a break to work on some homework. John’s essay due Monday was not going to write itself and Alex had some hefty reading to do.

Third, they rearranged their room so their beds were pushed together. As Alex put it, “You gave me a taste of what it was like to sleep with John Laurens and you expect me to ever go back to that bed alone again?”

Fourth, Sunday morning, Alex put some clothes on and wandered downstairs to the dorm’s convenience store to purchase a boatload of snacks and XL condoms. They discussed it and decided to give their relationship a little bit of breathing room before they would use these. But it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Fifth, Peggy called.

It would not have been as awkward if they hadn’t called while John was straddling Alex’s lap, the laptop cast aside, fisting both of their cocks in a tight grip. Alex just about had a heart attack when he heard his ringtone blasting over their heavy breathing. John let go and leaned his hands on the wall on either side of Alex’s head.

“H-hello?” Alex stuttered out. John nipped at Alex’s available ear.

“Hey, Alex! I hope it’s okay I got your phone number from Eliza,” Peggy chirped happily in his ear. “But I have really exciting news!”

“Yeah?” Alex said as calmly as he could, considering John returned to gently stroking Alex’s cock.

“Spectrum has arranged with Student Senate and WRCW, you know, the college radio station, to do a debate with you and Burr! How amazing is that?! We want to be the official sponsors of both you and Aaron, no matter who wins,” they explained. “Does tomorrow at 1 o’clock work for you? It’d be about an hour long, third floor of the union in the studio. I already checked with Aaron and he said that’s fine with him.”

Alex whispered to John, “Does 1 o’clock tomorrow work for us?”

“I have a class, but I can skip it. Our lecture isn’t until 2:30,” John reminded him.

“That works for me, Peggy,” Alex said, choking back a whimper as John bit at his neck. “Thanks for the sponsorship!”

“Any time, Alex! Alright, I’ll let you get back to your roommate bonding time – Eliza told me John was giving you a tour of the campus today. Talk to you later!”

“Bye, Peggy!” He swiftly hung up the phone. He tangled his hand in John’s hair and pulled his lips away from his neck.

“That was cruel,” Alex admonished.

“But you loved it!” John sang, nuzzling his face into Alex’s palm. Alex smiled.

“I did,” Alex agreed. “What’s more cruel, though, is that I have less than 24 hours to prepare for this debate with Burr.”

“Didn’t we decide never to speak of Burr while naked?”

“Then get me my pants, John. I have a debate to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I don't really write smut very often, but this was surprisingly easy to write. The muse was strong tonight!
> 
> I'll also prepare you all for the inevitable: I start my new job on Tuesday and my life picks back up tomorrow (Monday) night, so updates won't be as quick as they have been. But who knows! I sure don't!


	8. debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debate. The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ALL THE THINGS NC-17/EXPLICIT. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex, language, sexual harassment/threats, Google Translate French.
> 
> Thank you all for being sooooooooo patient with me! First two days at work were great and I was so glad I was able to come home and get this out to y'all earlier than I anticipated. I ditched my bible study group because I wanted to write Lams porn so I probably should've gone to bible study. True story.
> 
> Another chapter I'm really nervous to post. This is also officially the longest chapter so far (5,300+ words). I hope you all enjoy it!

The college radio station, WRCW, was located on the third floor in the front corner of the student union building. It was a small studio with only two booths, one for radio and one for strictly web streaming, and a tiny office where a few radio students were huddled together listening to the newest Alabama Shakes album. There was a cozy waiting room with a few couches for guests right outside the main studio where Alex and John sat sipping hot ciders they purchased from the coffee shop by the bookstore.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to go over your notes?” John asked for the third time.

“John, if I don’t know what I’ve personally written, there is no hope for me in there,” Alex said pointedly.

“You wrote 47 pages.”

“46 and a cover page.”

John rolled his eyes. Alex’s phone buzzed.

 **From Angelica Schuyler** : _Good luck on the debate today! I’ll take notes for you._

“Oh shit,” Alex swore softly.

“What?” John leaned over his shoulder to look at the text message.

“How did I completely forget I had Rhetoric when I scheduled with Peggy? Fuck,” Alex said, desperately typing a long string of ‘thank you’s to Angelica.

“Well, you were excited about the chance to debate Burr,” John reminded him, then leaning in, he spoke lowly so only Alexander could hear. “And if you remember correctly, you were a little distracted this weekend.”

Alex could not stop the enormous grin that spread across his face. He could feel himself getting aroused at the mere _mention_ of their activities from the last two days.

“You dick.”

“What about my dick?” John asked innocently and then winked. Alex snorted.

“Oh my god. Please don’t make me think about it right before this. I will be so distracted.”

The lounge door burst open and in strode Student Senate President George Washington with Aaron Burr right at his heels. Washington breezed right past Alex and John without a single glance and disappeared into the main studio. Burr, however, lingered, his cold demeanor sucking all the joy out of the room. He set his eyes on Alex like a hunter marks his prey.

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr. Sir.”

“I look forward to our debate today,” Burr stated coolly. “And I see you brought your… friend.” He eyed John in a measured, even gaze.

“I’m here to support Alexander,” John said defensively. He glanced around, then added, bitingly: “Where’s your support? No ‘Vote for Burr’ buttons? I’m disappointed in you, Burr.”

“No, John,” Alex agreed, “He sent them vague, cryptic text messages threatening to spread ugly rumors about their roommates. And they still didn’t show.” Burr chuckled.

“That’s good, Hamilton,” Burr said casually, “But it would certainly hold more water if you could prove it.”

Alex bristled. Burr knew there was no way he could have proved those were Burr’s texts. He knew the sexual harassment policy at school was lax and what information would be in the system. He knew there was dirt on Alex’s boyfriend and was ready to exploit it.

“Gentlemen?” Washington popped his head back into the lounge. John and Alex stood quickly on impulse. “It’s just about time.” He held the door open, gesturing for Alex and Burr to join him.

“Good luck, Hamilton,” Burr said, clipped, before he exited into the studio. Alex turned to John.

“You’re going to be great,” John assured him. “You’ve debated Burr in your sleep.”

“You would know, too,” Alex added. John smiled. Alex itched to hold John’s hand and kiss him, the small comforts he had grown to appreciate. Over the last 24 hours as Alex prepared for his debate, every solid point he made against Burr earned him a kiss from John. So maybe Alex developed a bit of a Pavlovian response in his debating skills…

“Do you want me to wait here for you?” Alex waved his hand.

“No, no. Go to class with Hercules and I'll meet you at North Hall for our class?”

John swayed forward, then stopped. Alex could tell he was struggling too, wanting to kiss goodbye, kiss good luck.

“Later?” John whispered.

“Absolutely.”

John grinned and lingered for another second, drinking Alex in, before leaving exiting the lounge.

_Goodbye, my love._

Alex breathed deep, then entered the studio.

* * *

 

The studio was warm. Alex hoped it was from an overactive heat vent and not his anger reaching a boiling point having to sit so close to his rival. They sat on the same side of the table, each at a microphone, and Washington sat at the main microphone, a mixing board separating them. A radio student with headphones sat next to Washington to adjust for levels.

“Is everybody ready?” Washington asked as he glanced at both Burr and Alex.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, your Excellency.”

Burr glared at Alex.

“Good.” Washington pointed to the radio student. The ‘ON AIR’ light lit up above the door.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Washington boomed. “This is George Washington, your Student Senate president, here on WRCW 93.5. Thank you for tuning in for this very special hour here at our humble university. As many of you know, we have a vacant delegation seat in the Student Senate, one that was specifically created with the intention of increasing minority visibility in our campus leadership.”

Burr tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. Alex wanted to smash Burr’s hand with a hammer.

“What makes this so special? Well, this week, the Student Senate voted to open up nominees to freshmen, thanks to one of the gentlemen sitting before me today.”

Alex preened under the praise. Burr scoffed.

“Both of them have been backed by Spectrum, our college’s own LGBT organization founded here in 1891. The group has said that either of them would be phenomenal delegates to represent the community in the greater student body.”

Alex steeled his jaw. Burr closed his eyes in quiet meditation.

“Let me waste no further time and introduce you to your two nominees. From Newark, New Jersey, we have the inimitable Aaron Burr, a junior and Political Science major on the pre-law track—“

Washington gestured to Burr, who leaned forward into the microphone and gave a smooth “Hello.”

“And we have the young, scrappy, and hungry Alexander Hamilton, a freshman double major in Political Science and English. Alex?”

“Hello!” Alex said cheerfully. If he was going toe-to-toe with Aaron Burr, he wanted to also beat him in charm.

“So gentlemen, we want to know what you hope to bring to Student Senate. Aaron?” Washington gestured to Burr and then leaned back in his chair in rapt attention.

Burr seemed… calm. A little too calm, if you asked Alex. His breathing was even, not a drop of sweat on his brow.

“It has always been my belief that minorities are the people that make this country and university great,” Burr began. Alex rolled his eyes. “The Student Senate, in its history, has been incredible in its ability to pull minority students from all walks of life into its orbit. I mean, Washington is our first black president, and what a phenomenal job he is doing.”

Washington smiled politely at Burr’s compliment. Alex bit the side of his mouth to keep from leaping off his stool and strangling Burr.

“So I hope to bring a greatness to the Student Senate as the LGBT delegate. I want to maintain the legacy of Spectrum and the tradition of minority representation in this great organization.” Burr sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

“Thank you, Mr. Burr. Hamilton, your response.”

Alex cracked his knuckles.

“Now,” Alex started strongly, “I came in with an agenda: go to college, make revolutionary changes, and graduate valedictorian. I have only been on this campus a week, but I have managed to tackle the first two of this list. I single-handedly changed the policy barring freshmen from being on the Student Senate. If you were to look at a projection of how much good work I could get done in this school, there shouldn’t be any doubt that I could complete every point on my 46-page plan to get this school back on its feet.”

Alex turned to Burr.

“My opponent has been here two and a half years and he has done nothing. He talks a good game, but he has no standing. And if you stand for nothing, Burr, what will you fall for?”

Burr smiled bitterly.

“I have done quite a bit for this school, Mr. Hamilton,” Burr corrected him.

“Yeah? Where are the receipts?” Alex sniped back.

“Gentlemen,” Washington warned, “keep it civil.”

Alex gritted his teeth as Burr kept stoic.

“What do you believe is the most important issue facing the student body and how can we enforce it?” Washington asked, the warning edge lingering in his voice. “Mr. Hamilton.”

“Well,” Hamilton said, eager for his turn, “While it is extremely difficult to boil down my 46-page essay on the issues I have heard about and seen on campus in the one week I have attended here, I would say the biggest issue is the extremely lax sexual harassment policy on campus.”

If he could, Alex would have burned a hole straight through Burr with his gaze. Burr’s jaw clenched. It was exactly what Alex wanted.

“It is _sick_ and _wrong_ that a student can simply text another student with threats regarding the sexual nature of his relationship with another student and the administration keep quiet about it. Better yet, have the student body trained to believe nothing will be done—”

“Mr. Hamilton—“

“You can enforce new policy like this by listening to the students and doing actual investigation, particularly when there is _mounting evidence_ against a particular student. It is simple things like this that can keep students safe from campus terrorists.” Alex concluded, staring straight at Aaron Burr. His anger was mounting

“Burr, your response.”

Burr took a deep breath.

“Now, sir, I don’t know what Mr. Hamilton is referencing—“

“He knows exactly what I am referencing because he—“

“Hamilton, watch it—“

“Your Excellency, please do not dismiss the fact that Burr sent me—“

“What? What did I send you, Hamilton—“

“You threatened me, Burr! And—“

“Hamilton!” Washington scolded. Alex and Burr both froze. “Gentlemen, I remind you that this is not time for smear tactics or accusations. Burr, if you’d please.” The look Washington gave Alex was enough to shut him up. Alex did not particularly want to anger the man who would (probably, hopefully) be his commander in the coming semester.

“As I was saying,” Burr stated, glancing daringly at Alex, “I don’t know what Mr. Hamilton is talking about, but I agree with him that the sexual harassment on campus is out of control. The red tape that exists between the administration and the student body is restrictive and destructive to student safety. In the example that Mr. Hamilton provided, a harassing text message like that cannot be traced if the student does not file their cell phone number in the student database—“

Burr looked sharply at Alex, his message crystal clear. Alex sat up in alarm.

“The university will not do anything because these methods are fruitless. What we can do here at our school is create a better system of checks and balances that requires every student to register their phone numbers and to require students to take a course on what constitutes sexual harassment and how to prevent it,” Burr finished.

“Your Excellency, may I give a rebuttal?” Alex requested hurriedly.

“No, Hamilton. You are already testing my patience,” Washington snapped. “Now Mr. Burr, tell us about yourself. How do you feel you personally best represent the LGBT community?”

“That’s a great question, President Washington,” Burr smiled. “Now, as a proud black gay man, I have faced my own share of injustices both in the world and in the classroom. I can bring a unique perspective to the Student Senate. But I do have to raise a complaint, Mr. President.”

“Oh?” Washington asked curiously. “What is that?”

“I’m a bit concerned that my opponent was not clearly vetted for his minority status.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Alex questioned sharply.

“I know sexual orientation and gender identity can be intensely private, but I’m a bit concerned that Mr. Hamilton is simply using his unique situation and abilities to score on an opportunity he is not fit for.”

“What are you saying, Burr?” Alex was ready to explode.

“I’m saying that I do not believe Mr. Hamilton is actually queer.”

“You have to be _fucking_ kidding me, Burr—“

“Mr. Hamilton! Watch your language!”

“I have heard from other students that Hamilton has been walking around campus with a female student and they seem rather _friendly_ —“ Burr said calmly.

“So you’re having me followed now—?”

“And I cannot in good faith allow these poor voters to trust a man who for all we know is probably straight. One can say they're bisexual all they want, but, as Mr. Hamilton says, 'Where are your receipts?'—“ Burr continued, ignoring Alex entirely.

“Your Excellency, I would like to submit to the record that Burr does not have a _fucking clue_  what bisexuality or platonic physical affection is—“

“ENOUGH!” Washington roared. The radio student scrambled to adjust the levels. “Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Burr. While I believe you both have excellent qualities to bring to the table and your dedication to this school and the community second to none, until you both decide to be civil toward one another, this debate is finished.”

The radio student at the board quickly changed the station over to an old school hip-hop track to fill the void. Washington threw his headphones onto the table.

“I am extremely disappointed in both of you,” Washington scolded. “I thought you’d both overcome your dislike and distrust of each other enough to maintain something even remotely _close_ to civility, but I suppose not. I wish you both the best in your campaign and you should consider yourselves lucky you are the only two running for the position. Go. Now.”

Burr and Alex seemed to agree on something and that was leaving the radio booth as quickly as possible. They had incurred Washington’s rage for their appalling behavior, which was entirely deserved. The two men walked straight out into the union hallway having been ushered out of the studio by a different radio student.

Alex was _furious_.

“Burr, how _dare_ you, you son of a—“

Burr smiled.

Burr fucking _smiled_.

Alex’s hands clenched into fists.

“Why are you smiling?” Alex growled.

Burr stepped right up to Alex, their faces mere inches apart.

“Because that debate worked exactly how I planned it,” Burr smirked. “It’s a shame you wear your heart on your sleeve, Alexander.”

“You’re a _liar_ ,” Alex snarled.

“Prove it.”

And with that, Burr turned on his heel and walked away.

Alex fumed. He couldn’t believe that he fell right into Burr’s trap. His phone buzzed.

 **From Peggy:** _We need to talk. NOW._

* * *

 

The freezing air was exactly what Alex needed. While the debate was horrible, the text from Peggy was far, far worse. He paced outside North Hall preparing himself for the inevitable.

He pulled up Peggy’s contact information and stared at the phone number, his thumb hovering over the phone icon. Whether it was intentional or a muscle spasm, Alex was calling them.

“What the _fuck_ was that, Alex?” Peggy swore at him. “What the _fuck_?! I tell you that you are representing Spectrum and you go and embarrass us like that?”

“Peggy, Aaron Burr was—“

“Oh, I have my own problems with Aaron Burr. That is none of your business. But that debate makes me doubt your intentions. It is really peculiar that you suddenly join our club the semester we have a special delegate seat open—“

“I just started school here and was looking for other queer people—“

“And you fight _extra hard_ to change policy that has worked for decades—“

“It’s part of my college plan—“

“ _Don’t you interrupt me, Alexander Hamilton!_ ” they reprimanded. “I desperately want to believe you. I really do, but when I hear from my sister that you almost made out with Eliza at her party, I don't know what to believe—“

“Peggy—“

“You embarrassed us, Alex. You did not represent us well in that debate and for that, Lafayette and I have decided to pull Spectrum’s backing of your campaign.”

“Peggy, no, please, let me explain,” Alex pleaded. “Burr—“

“Burr was calm, collected, and brought up points that voters can actually get behind,” they said seriously. “You’re a hurricane, Alexander Hamilton."

And with that, Peggy hung up.

Alex pitched his phone into a snow bank, watching the glowing screen disappear into the white abyss.

Large, friendly hands grabbed at Alex’s waist as the attached body pressed up behind him. He felt a hot breath at his ear.

“You might want that so I can send you dick pics later,” John whispered playfully.

John let go of his waist as Alex spun around to find Eliza standing next to them. A rush of relief shot through Alex to have his boyfriend and platonic wife there with him.

“Alex, honey, please grab that before the screen goes dark,” Eliza reminded him, her voice muffled by her scarf wrapped around her face. Alex dug into the snow, grabbing his phone and wiping it off on his sleeve.

“So, the debate didn’t go well,” John said cautiously.

“You fucking think?!” Alex yelled.

Eliza shushed him. She huddled closer to the two men as she whispered, “Alexander, do not speak to your boyfriend like that.”

“Burr just ruined _everything_ ,” Alex said hotly.

“We heard,” John said wearily.

“Spectrum dropped their sponsorship for me.”

“ _What?!_ ” Both Eliza and John asked at the same time.

“Peggy called and said I embarrassed Spectrum so much they couldn’t fathom sponsoring me any further.”

“And what about Burr?” Eliza asked.

“They actually liked him,” Alex said bitterly.

“Bullshit,” John swore. Eliza checked her watch.

“Class is about to start,” she informed. “We should get inside.” She tugged on Alex’s sleeve. The trio entered the warm building just as the door to the Political Behavior lecture hall doors were closing.

“Bye, you two!” Eliza called as she hustled down the hallway to her class. John waved as he pushed Alex in the lecture room.

The lecture was very full and their seats were already taken. The only pair of seats available was in the very back row against the rear wall. They climbed the tiered steps to the open desks and took a seat. Alex dug into his backpack for his notebook. He immediately opened it and went to work.

“What are you writing?” John asked quietly.

“I am going to destroy Burr the best way I can,” Alex answered firmly.

* * *

 

Dinner was… awkward. Alex was genuinely surprised Lafayette chose to share a meal with him, let alone be seen with him. It was quiet, given that Lafayette had nothing positive to say with Alex present and Alex was not prepared to apologize.

“So…” Hercules said uncomfortably. “John, you and Alex are dating now?”

“We are,” John confirmed as he peeled the skin off his fried chicken and dropped it on Alex’s plate.

“You didn’t tell me you were, you know…” Hercules made a vague gesture with his hand, but he sounded hurt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Hercules,” John apologized. “I told Lafayette because he told me he was queer. Quid pro quo, you know?”

“That’s fair, I guess,” Hercules mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Hercules…” John repeated.

“Pouvez-vous présenter des excuses aussi pour le comportement de votre petit ami?” Lafayette asked John bitterly.

Alex dropped his silverware to his tray with a clatter.

“Vous savez quoi, Lafayette—“ Alex snapped back.

“Vous nous avez gêné, Hamilton!” Lafayette yelled. “Allégations de harcèlement sexuel? Et Peggy ne pense pas que vous êtes bisexuel.”

“Please don’t do this here, guys—“ John pleaded and placed a calming hand on Alex’s knee. “Baissez vos voix—“

“What’s going on?” Hercules whispered, terrified at all these people yelling in French around him.

“Je ne vais pas présenter des excuses pour la vérité!” Alex shouted back. Nearly half of the dining hall was watching them.

“Spectrum pulled their sponsorship of Alexander’s campaign,” John summarized to Hercules under the screaming match next to them.

“Où est votre prevue?” Lafayette asked angrily. “Show me the receipts.”

“You want to see? You want to see what I was talking about? That Burr is a damn liar?” Alex dug in his pocket for his phone. He opened the text conversation and slid the phone across the table to Lafayette.

Lafayette’s eyebrows rose as he scrolled through the conversation.

“Mon Dieu,” Lafayette breathed. Hercules took the phone after Lafayette finished reading. “This has to be Burr. He’s the only one I know who signs his texts and emails with ‘Your Obedient Servant’. But that’s not his phone number.”

“Could be a burner phone,” Hercules commented absently as he kept tapping through Alex’s phone.

“A what?” Lafayette asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“A burner phone,” Hercules continued, still staring at the phone, “is a phone you buy with cash, use for a specific purpose, then throw it away. Number can’t be traced since it’s not registered to a particular person. Worse, it could be a burner app and he can generate as many phone numbers as he needs to harass you without being caught without spending the 20 bucks at the drug store every time he needs one.”

He finally locked Alex’s phone and noticed his friends were staring at him incredulously.

“What?” he asked, slightly offended. “I was a big fan of _The Wire_.”

Lafayette reached across the table and took both of Alex’s hands in his, an olive branch gesture.

“Alexander,” Lafayette stated warmly, “I am incredibly sorry I did not believe you.”

Alex exhaled the last of his anger.

“And I guess I should thank you for not telling Peggy about me and John,” Alex folded.

“You’re damn right I didn’t,” Lafayette nodded confidently.

“So do I get the Spectrum nomination back?” Alex inquired suggestively.

“Now that I can’t promise,” Lafayette answered. “Peggy is still very skeptical of your motives, especially when they heard from Angelica that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Eliza—“

“—Who knows I’m dating John,” Alex finished. “It’s all platonic.”

“Except when you tried to kiss her, apparently,” Lafayette added pointedly. John’s hand lifted off his knee.

“You tried to kiss Eliza?” John asked, concerned. Alex snatched John’s hand in his, squeezing reassuringly.

“It was when Burr was in my head,” Alex explained quickly, then in a low voice, “You know how I feel about you…”

“Yeah, he’s got you in his phone as John 'heart' and has screenshots of all your ‘I love you’ texts,” Hercules noted as he shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth. John glanced to Alex, his eyes soft and warm.

“Aw! Alexander!” John cooed with a teasing smirk. Alex glared at Hercules.

“You need to not go through people’s phones,” he said shortly to Hercules who only shrugged and shoved another big mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Come at me, bro," Hercules said before shoveling another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

* * *

Special Collections was tucked away behind the elevators on the 5th floor of the library. It had small study rooms available for students to check out, allowing significant privacy for group projects and individuals in need of silence. Each room had a long narrow door window with a sign-up sheet and a small wall window to remind students what sunlight looked like, but otherwise felt like prison cells.

Alex and John had gone to the library after dinner since they felt if they went home to work, nothing would actually get done. They managed to score the very last study room and the one in the corner with the least amount of foot traffic. Special Collections was typically very quiet, but these study rooms were in high demand.

With the door closed, John felt more comfortable tenderly rubbing Alex’s back as he read about 1830s Labor Laws and Alex typed away on a library-loaned laptop, working on his plan to destroy Aaron Burr. His phone buzzed on the tabletop.

 **From My Wife Eliza** : _Check out The Daily Bugle! Alex! You may not have ruined your debate after all!_

Alex was confused. What was Eliza talking about? He went to the school’s homepage and clicked on the link for the school newspaper. Apparently, they were running a live-blog of the debate as well as a poll asking the most vital question: “ELECTION THIS FRIDAY: Who Should Win? Aaron Burr or Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex was beating Burr, 54% to 46%.

John must have felt Alex’s excitement under his hand because he asked “What’s going on, Alexander?”

“I’m beating Burr in the polls!” he all but yelled. “I’m beating Burr!”

“What?!” He turned the laptop so John could read.

“Oh my god, Alexander! That’s amazing!” John cried.

Alex scrolled down to the comments section to see what the people were saying about him.

 

 

> **_Casey says…_ **
> 
> _I like Burr because he’s older and more experienced, but god I’d be lying if I didn’t want Hamilton to win. He’s so passionate and decisive. I’d want him fighting for me any day._
> 
> **_m. markes says…_ **
> 
> _Burr sounds like a used car salesman. Does he wear the same suits????_
> 
> **_HAM’S WIFE says…_ **
> 
> _HAMILTON 2016! <3 <3 <3_

Alex and John were both in a state of shock, wordlessly celebrating with peals of laughter. Alex itched to grab John and kiss him. He had seen countless politicians on television kissing their spouses when they rejoice a big poll win and he wanted the same thing.

Perhaps John was reading his mind because the world slowed down as John took in Alex’s heated stare. Ever so gently, John leaned forward and captured Alex’s mouth in a searing kiss, one that felt passionate and dangerous and triumphant.

John broke the kiss as he shifted off his seat. Alex swallowed.

The sight of John on his knees, a blush radiating on his cheeks, was _breathtaking_.

It made Alex instantly hard.

“John…” Alex whined as John ran his hands up Alex’s thighs.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop,” John said clearly. “But I _really_ want to suck your cock. Right here. Right now.” He ran a finger up Alex’s zipper, feeling his hardness through his jeans.

“I don’t know why anyone would say no to this,” Alex murmured.

“Is that a yes, Alexander?” John’s fingers tugged gently at the button on his jeans.

“ _Yes_.”

Together, Alex and John got Alex’s jeans open and John was pulling him out of the flap of his boxer briefs. Alex’s hard cock stood proudly against his stomach, the cool air on his skin making this feel even realer. John danced his fingers down his length before thumbing at the head. Alex bit down on his lip to keep from shouting. The intense, determined look in John’s eyes kept Alex entranced to his boyfriend’s careful ministrations.

John curled his hand around his dick and brought the tip right up to his lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Alex swore softly. John gave him the smallest lick right on the head. Alex swore again. John smirked before he took Alex’s entire length in his mouth.

“Oh _fuck_!” he shouted, the words punched out of him by the shocking wetness and warmth of John’s mouth. John pulled off slowly, his lips sinfully tight as they worked Alex’s cock.

“You need to stay quiet, Alexander,” John warned him playfully.

“You need… you need to not…” Alex said breathlessly. John giggled. He took Alex’s hand and threaded it through his curly hair.

“I really like it like this,” John said darkly as he let Alex guide his mouth back to his cock. John’s mouth was so _wet_ and _warm_ and _sinful_ and _talented_ and _hot_. He gently directed John up and down, entranced by John’s beautiful lips sucking so beautifully on his cock.

“You look so beautiful on your knees,” Alex muttered absentmindedly. He wasn’t aware he had spoke until John moaned shamelessly around his cock, the vibrations sending a shiver down Alex’s spine.

“You like that, John?”

John hummed in enthusiastic assent.

_Well that changes everything._

“You suck my cock so well, John,” Alex praised him. John’s lips tightened ever so slightly. “I can’t believe a mouth like yours isn’t used like this all the time. I bet you would like that. Just sucking me while I write for _hours_. Your mouth was made for this, wasn’t it, John?”

John moaned even loader than before. Alex placed his other hand against John’s face and moved his head so he could feel the tip of his cock through John’s cheek. He thumbed at John's cheek, drowning in the gorgeous sight in front of him. The thin skin of John's cheek the only thing separating him from himself. John basked in the touch, so helpless to Alex's desires.

“Look at those freckles,” Alex purred. “I think this is the best they’ve ever looked.”

John’s eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light as he stared at Alex with such immeasurable desire. It drove Alex wild that John so openly trusted him with every secret, every thought. He couldn’t wait to get back to their room and pay John back for everything he’d given him.

He strengthened his grip in John’s hair and began thrusting into John’s mouth. He began slow, testing John's willingness, but when that challenging gaze flashed on John's face, Alex picked up the pace to a relentless drive, fucking his mouth and throat for all he was worth. John watched Alex carefully as he frayed at the edges, losing himself to this absolutely stunning man at his feet. John, who welcomed him. John, who trusted him. John, who _loved him_.

“John, I’m gonna—“ Alex whined. He lost his grip in John’s hair as he came, hot, into John’s mouth. John pulled off his cock and sat back on his heels, smirking. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and moaned like he'd finished the most delicious 7-course meal.

The phrase ‘the cat who got the cream’ now had a whole new meaning to Alex.

Alex sat back, staring at John in disbelief. When he moved into college, he had no idea his roommate would destroy him like this.

John carefully stood up on his feet and thankfully, tucked Alex back into his pants because Alex was pretty certain he couldn’t move. Then John brought his lips right up to Alex’s ear.

And he heard John  _swallow._

Alex let out a devastated sob.

“Congratulations, Alexander,” John whispered warmly in his ear before slowly sitting back down in his seat.

“What—I mean—you—“ Alex babbled, perplexed. He couldn’t get his brain to function with enough words to properly respond to the teasing question. John laughed. He began packing up their things as Alex continued to gather enough brainpower to move his limbs.

“Alexander,” John said playfully, “why don’t you pull up your pants, we’ll return this laptop, and go home to properly celebrate. Besides, I have a little problem of my own I need your assistance with.”

“Little?!” Alex guffawed. “You are not little!”

John laughed again, loud and bright. He took Alex’s hand in his and kissed his slack lips.

“C’mon, Alexander. The longer you take, the longer I’ll make you wait. And winners deserve a prize,” John teased, giving Alex one last peck on the lips and stepping away from the table.

Alex was relearning to walk as they exited the room. He couldn’t believe they had just done that in the library. _The_ _library!_

“Could you carry me home? My legs don’t work,” Alex whispered to John as they shuffled down the aisle to the laptop check-out. John smiled broadly as he stepped up to the counter. Alex propped himself up in the doorway of Special Collections, waiting for John. His phone vibrated with a text message.

 **From (442)555-9889** : sent a photo

Alex’s blood ran cold.

His hand shook as he nervously unlocked the text message.

The photo was of them from the window of the study room. John's mouth around his cock.

Alex’s eyes darted around the room, paranoia and nausea settling high in his stomach. The library was closing in 10 minutes and Special Collections was nearly empty, only a few students still sat at the tables and no one in the stacks. All of the study rooms were dark.

His heart raced, threatening to explode in his chest.

_WHERE THE FUCK IS HE._

Two more texts appeared.

 **From (442)555-9889** : _Drop out of the race, Hamilton. You have til Friday._

 **From (442)555-9889** : _Because_ _I bet Henry Laurens would hate to see this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEFFERSON: Whaaaat.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter???? I'm looking over the last two chapters planned, and it might actually be one reeeeeeally long chapter, but we'll see!


	9. answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17/EXPLICIT.
> 
> Warnings: Sex, language, the aftermath of last chapter, and someone gets the shit kicked out of them.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience! Things kept popping up this week and I was worried I wouldn't get to finish this any time soon. I've also named the chapters because why not.
> 
> This is now officially the longest chapter. I'm a little concerned with the consistency since this was the only chapter I have written over more than 2 days. I hope you all enjoy it!

_Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot._

“Are you alright, Alexander?” John asked sweetly, his fingers brushing against Alex’s as they walked back to their dorm room.

_I can’t tell him. I can’t tell him. I can’t tell him._

Alex was going to vomit. They had been so _careful_. They barely touched in public, with the exception of holding hands under the table at dinner occasionally. They hardly spoke the words ‘dating’ and ‘boyfriends’ to their friends at dinner.

The one time John is brave and adventurous and _sucks him off in a library study room_ someone sees.

Burr sees.

Did he follow them? Did he track Alex’s phone?

A fucking burner app. Hercules was right.

_Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._

If Henry Laurens saw that photo, he would disown John faster than Alex fell in love with him. John would lose all the support back home. He’d lose his funding for college. He’d ruin future connections for jobs through his father’s network. He’d lose _everything_.

Except Alexander Hamilton.

He would _never_ leave John.

_I love him. I love him._

But if Henry Laurens did see the photo, would it really be the end of the world? There were scholarships. There were student loans. There were organizations John could join that would be just as good – _if not better_ – than whatever Henry Laurens could ever provide for his son.

John Laurens would be _amazing_ without his father looming over his shoulder.

John Laurens could be the openly gay man he was destined to be.

John Laurens could kiss Alexander Hamilton in public and no one would send incriminating photos to Alex threatening to destroy both of them.

Maybe that would be best.

 _Right foot. Left foot_.

If he dropped out of the race, Alexander Hamilton would be a year behind his plan. He was already a semester behind, but with this win, he could catch up. He had to keep up to get a great job and change the world. Ordinary people rarely started revolutions.

Yet, had Alex’s plans not been set back a semester, he would never have met John. He would never have met this amazing, beautiful, witty, brave man who looked at him with such adoration and reverence and worship and made him feel unstoppable.

He wanted to _scream._

_Right foot._

“No, I’m not alright.”

John took Alex’s hand without hesitation.

* * *

 

Back in their dorm room, Alex paced.

“Alexander, would you please lay down? If you're sick, you should sleep,” John said wearily from their bed. He was frustrated with Alex when he tried to finish what they started at the library and Alex’s rebuffed him in favor of running to the bathroom and actually vomiting.

_I’m going to fucking kill him._

Alex weighed his options over and over in his head. The only choice that really made sense to Alex at this point was murdering Aaron Burr, going to prison, and only seeing John through a pane of glass the rest of his life.

He could do that. He could absolutely do that.

“Alexander, I would like to kiss you _before_ I fall asleep instead of slap you because you wouldn’t _let_ me sleep.”

_I could find out where he lives and just go over there—_

“Alexander!” John yelled.

Alex froze.

John _never_ yelled.

“I forgave you for not reciprocating when we got back to the room, but you have been acting so weird since we left the library.” John sat up. His voice was steady, but the hurt he felt was seeping in. “Did I do something wrong? Was that too much for you? I won’t do it again. We don’t have to do any of it. We can go back to being friends if it’s too much.”

A tear streaked down John’s cheek.

His heart cracked.

Alex climbed into the bed and right over John, pressing him to the mattress. He kissed him deeply, his hand tangled in John’s hair and his body pressed into him. He could feel John’s surprise as he loosely placed his hands on Alex’s sides, the warmth of his palms radiating through his t-shirt.

Alex pulled back and stared at his beautiful John Laurens beneath him, his curls an angelic halo around his head.

“Don’t you _ever_ think I don’t want you,” Alex demanded. “I mean _ever_ , my dear Laurens.” He held John’s face in his hands. “I love you more than I ever thought imaginable.”

“Then _what_ is going on?” John asked worriedly.

Alex climbed off John and sat up on the bed, leaning against the wall. John joined him, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder and threading their fingers together. He hummed contentedly. Alex closed his eyes, savoring this last moment of calm before the storm.

“Burr saw,” Alex said quietly.

“What?” John picked his head up.

“Burr texted me at the library,” Alex explained. “He sent me a photo of us in the study room.”

“What?”

Alex could feel John starting shake.

“And he threatened to send it to your father if I didn’t drop out of the race.”

John’s eyes were wide and he was _scared_.

“And I don’t know what to do.”

John’s breathing became shallower and he trembled. His fingers became like a vice on Alex’s hand. Alex wrapped his other arm around John’s waist and turned into him, pressing his face in John’s neck.

“It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay, John…” Alex murmured into his skin. He peppered John’s neck with light kisses.

“Why can’t I ever get what I want?” John whispered angrily. “When things are finally fitting together and going right, when I make a stupid mistake—“ Alex picked his head up and rested his forehead against John’s temple.

“Please don’t think what you did was a mistake.”

“It was a _huge_ mistake,” John said desperately. “I should have waited until we got back to our room to celebrate. We’ve been so _good_ , so _careful_ —“

“You were so vulnerable, so _brave_ , doing that for me and showing me exactly how I can make you happy. I don’t know how to say this any clearer: You were perfect,” Alex pleaded. “Please stop thinking you did anything wrong.”

“But—“

“ _Burr_ did something wrong,” Alex interrupted. “He will stop at nothing to defeat me, especially if it means hurting everyone I love in the process. Remember? He did this before. He got in my head and kept me from you. I refuse to let him do that again.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

Wasn’t that the question of the night.

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted.

“Because my dad can’t know,” John stated.

“I know, I know.”

“And you won’t quit.”

“I know, I know.”

“And I won’t ask you to quit.”

“I know, I know.”

“And you won’t leave me.”

“ _Never_.”

Silence hung like guillotine over their heads 

They didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

 

 **To Lafayette; Hercules; My Wife Eliza** : _Dinner. 8pm. Hillcrest._

 **From Lafayette** : _Hillcrest? Are you insane, Hamilton? And why are you texting me at 4am?_

 **From Hercules:** _Why are you responding at 4am?_

 **To Lafayette; Hercules; My Wife Eliza** : _We need to discuss Burr._

 **From My Wife Eliza** : _I just woke up to this message. Is everything okay? <3_

 **To Lafayette; Hercules; My Wife Eliza** :  _No._

 **From Hercules** : _I’m there._

 **From Lafayette** : _Me too._

 **From My Wife Eliza** :  _Anything for you, Alexander. <3_

* * *

 

Hillcrest was on the west side of campus, across the river. It was a large dorm that housed student athletes and the preppy kids who didn’t want to go outside for a dining hall. It was far from their typical spot on the east and out of their routine, just in case Burr was following them. The idea was born out of John’s paranoia, but Alex couldn’t help but agree. After staying up all night and ditching all of their classes, they were exhausted and out of ideas. If friends were supposed to be there in a time of need, 8pm at Hillcrest was that time.

The Revolutionary Crew plus Eliza gathered around a table in a secluded corner of the dining hall. Lafayette seemed rather grumpy to be there, seeing as Hillcrest had less food options for his picky palate, but Alex was relieved to see him regardless. Eliza, with a full mug of coffee between her hands, was a picture of angelic perfection. And Hercules was somehow still in his pajamas.

No one had said anything yet. Alex didn’t know where to start. He was also afraid that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t stop screaming.

Eliza gently placed her hand in Alex’s.

“Tell us what happened, Alexander,” Eliza inquired delicately. She held his hand between hers.

He looked to John. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. In telling their friends what happened, they had to tell their friends what they had done. While John was okay informing them of their relationship status, he wasn’t sure if John was okay telling their friends he sucked Alex off in the library.

“We fucked in the library and Burr got a picture of it,” John said bluntly. Hercules dropped his fork as Lafayette choked on his soda. “He’s threatening to send the photo to my dad if Alexander didn’t drop out of the race.”

“Oh my god,” Eliza murmured. Lafayette shook his head in disappointment.

“We were in one of the study rooms in Special Collections! You know, the ones with the little windows!” John said defensively. “People have sex in there all the time!”

All three of their friends nodded in acknowledgement of this truth, Eliza even muttering, “Been there.”

“So what did he get a picture of?” Lafayette asked. Hercules smacked him in the arm.

“Don’t answer that. Please,” Hercules begged.

“What are you going to do?” Eliza asked, ignoring Lafayette’s question.

“We don’t know,” Alex replied honestly. “We stayed up all night coming up with different options and so far, murder is the only option where everyone wins.”

“That does not sound like a win-win scenario,” Eliza said doubtfully.

“It’s a win-win in that Burr doesn’t win and John’s dad doesn’t have to find out.”

“But you’d go to prison.”

“It’s really a win-win-lose situation,” Alex conceded. “But that’s why we wanted to meet with you all here.”

“What can we do for you?” Lafayette asked.

“We don’t know,” John answered.

Eliza sat up straight in her seat and glanced around the table as if it were her own cabinet meeting.

“Let’s think gentlemen,” she said very seriously. “What do we know so far?”

“Burr has a photo of me sucking Alexander’s dick in the library,” John said frankly. Lafayette seemed impressed by this fact.

“He is definitely using a burner phone app,” Alex said, pointing to Hercules who pumped his fist.

“Okay, what else?”

“He threatened to tell my dad, who will disown me and might even kill me if he finds out I’m gay,” John added.

“How do you know he’ll disown you?” Lafayette asked. “My father wasn’t happy when I told him I was queer but he also wasn’t surprised after he saw me leaving the house in skirts and nail polish.”

"He's said no 'fag son' of his was going to survive in his house and then told me that unless I started dating girls, people were going to think _I_ was a fag,” John answered matter-of-factly, leaning his elbows on the table.

“No, that photo of you sucking Alex’s dick is what makes you a fag,” Lafayette smirked. Alex threw up his hands.

“This isn’t funny, Lafayette,” Eliza warned.

“Do you want to see the photo, Lafayette?” Alex challenged. He pulled out his phone and opened the photo. A mix of emotions coursed through him as he saw the evidence of the night before. John, at his most vulnerable. A moment that was supposed to just be between the two of them. Something twisted in his stomach and made Alex wish he could turn back time, go back to before this even happened, and convince John to go back to their room to celebrate properly.

Lafayette reached his impossibly long arm across the table and gingerly lifted the phone out of Alex’s hands. His eyes widened as he stared at the photo.

“Wow,” he chuckled. “You two look great.” Alex rolled his eyes. John gently lowered his forehead to the tabletop.

As if on cue, Eliza and Hercules slowly leaned over to peek over Lafayette’s shoulders. Alex scoffed as John died of embarrassment next to him.

“Damn, son,” Hercules swore. He glanced at John. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“This is a weird angle for this photo,” Eliza queried. Alex was taken aback.

“What do you mean?”

John slowly lifted his head from the table as all the boys looked to her.

“Well, Burr’s only what, 5 foot 8, 5 foot 9?” she continued, taking the phone from Lafayette’s hands. “This photo was clearly taken by someone who is at least 6 feet tall.”

Thank God for Eliza Schuyler for focusing on the real issues.

“How can you tell?” Hercules asked, amazed.

“Well, I’m 5 foot 7,” Eliza began, “And there are these three guys in my photography class who are all over 6 feet tall. Sometimes in class we have to take photos of the same objects, standing in roughly the same spot. Our professor always points out that depending on how tall you are, your photos will look different from someone else's even if you stand in the exact same place. This is not an angle I would have been able to take comfortably and stealthily. It’s definitely someone over 6 feet tall.”

“I’m sorry, Eliza,” Lafayette said, confusion written all over his face. “You’re saying that Burr might have an accomplice?”

“It’s a possibility,” Eliza shrugged.

“That would require Burr to have friends,” Alex added. “And I know he has none.”

“I didn’t say friends,” she corrected him. “Just someone who agrees with Burr.”

The table went silent as they considered every person who could be associated with the likes of Aaron Burr. No one campaigned with Burr, no one helped him put up posters, no one ever really spoke extremely positively of Burr. The list was very short.

Hercules spoke first.

“Who knows about your dad, John?” he asked inquisitively. John was surprised by the question.

“Oh! Um, all of you, I guess,” John said. Alex shook his head.

“No, that’s no good,” he argued. “Burr has access to school records. He could have looked up John’s information and seen his dad's name.”

The smile growing on Hercules’ face was extremely promising.

“But who knew about John’s _relationship_ to his dad? Who knew this photo would ruin John? No one would know John was gay unless they saw something like this or had prior knowledge.” Hercules was getting increasingly more excited. “This photo was taken by someone who was angry at John and Burr knew exactly how to use this person’s intel against both of you.”

John’s eyes grew wide. The answer was crystal clear.

“ _King George._ ”

* * *

 

George’s apartment building was about a mile from campus. It was nestled at the end of the street near the train tracks that cut through the town. The building was short, only a couple stories tall, with the doors facing outward.

Alex’s car idled in the street.

Alex’s adrenaline was pumping. The Revolutionary Crew had figured out who had taken the picture and what Burr was up to. It was unbelievable to Alex that they solved the puzzle so quickly. He was torn between anger, frustration, and pure elation that his friends were so damn smart.

John, however, was pure rage.

“Where is that motherfucker?” John snarled from the passenger seat.

“Be patient, John,” Alex reminded him feebly. It was almost 11pm and they had been sitting there since right after dinner. Alex wasn’t afraid of much, but in that moment, he was downright terrified of John. The anger that grew within him was nothing Alex had ever seen.

John grit his teeth as he watched the building. With every car that entered the lot, John had nearly jumped out of the car. But none of them were George.

Then, a blue Mini Cooper pulled into the lot and John was out the door.

“John!” Alex called, clamoring out of the car.

John stalked toward the car, his fists clenched. The car door opened and a tall white boy in a red peacoat climbed out. Alex was shocked. This was not at all who he expected to be John’s ex-roommate or even remotely John’s type. George shut the car door and began stepping through the snow to his front door.

“King George!” John yelled angrily. George looked up, genuine surprise written on his face.

He walked faster, catching up to George in the snow lawn. Alex followed behind him.

“John, what are you—“

_CRACK._

John’s fist collided with George’s face in a deafening blow. It knocked George off balance and he toppled into the snow. John got down on top of him and punched him again, a left hook to the nose.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat.

His John, his sweet, kind John who looked at him like he hung the moon and had a smile that made angels weep, was currently beating the absolute shit out of his ex-roommate who had helped plot against them.

“You motherfucker!” John screamed as he held George down on the ground. “You told Aaron fucking Burr—“

“Get off me!” George yelled back, covering his face with his hands.

He got to John and George and saw the damage John had done. George’s nose was definitely broken again and the snow was red.

“John!” Alex called. “Stop!” He pulled at John who jerked against him, wanting another swing at George. “He’s had enough!”

“You’re insane, John!” George said, his British accent muddied by his bloodied nose.

“I’m insane? _I’m_ insane?!” John spat. “I’m not the one who took something private, something I told you in confidence, and tell _Aaron Burr!_ ”

“You broke my heart!” George accused.

“So you blackmailed me?!”

“I didn’t know what he was going to do with it!”

“With what? The picture you took of my boyfriend and I in the library? You didn’t know that _that photo_ was going to be used for blackmail? You’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“John—“

“No, Alexander,” John cut him off. “This son of a bitch wanted me to suck his dick all the time and I wouldn’t do it. I told him I was saving some things for someone who actually _loved me_ and wasn't using me as a side piece!"

“So is this your boyfriend, John?” George queried, then haughtily, “Alexander Hamilton?”

“Yes,” John snapped. “Alexander Hamilton is my boyfriend and he’s ten times the man you are. And his cock tastes _fucking delicious_ —“

“John! John,” Alex soothed. He held John tightly against his body. George slowly got himself up off the ground, standing unsteadily before them clutching his bloodied face.

“Unbelievable,” George muttered as he staggered away from them.

“Why did you side with Burr?” Alex asked, his voice calm and level. George cast a glance over his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” George said sarcastically. “Why don’t you ask Burr? He’s the one who contacted me. He told me that if I helped him that he could help me get John back.”

“Guess that’s not fucking happening, is it?” John taunted. “And if you tell Burr we were here, I’ll rip your dick off and shove it down your own throat!”

And with that, George hobbled to his apartment and quickly shut the door behind him, the lock sliding into place. John struggled against Alex’s grip but Alex held fast.

“John,” Alex said steadily, his hand gently petting at John’s chest. He could feel John’s heartbeat slowing to a regular pulse under his hand. John turned in his arms, his face in shock. It was as if he had broken out of an enraged trance and back into the caring, compassionate man Alex had fallen in love with.

“Oh my god, Alexander, what did I just do?” John whispered anxiously, all the softness Alex recognized returning to his eyes but with the fear of what Alex had seen.

But all Alex could see was his white knight valiantly fighting for him every step of the way. John was willing to go swiftly into battle for him without being asked. Alex fought so many battles alone. He went into this fight against Burr by himself and he was emerging with some of the greatest allies he could ever ask for. Never once did he think someone would be bold enough to stand up for Alexander Hamilton, the bastard orphan who talks too much. But here he was, in his arms, covered in freckles and a light sheen of sweat from beating the shit out of his own ex-roommate.

His boyfriend, John Laurens, defended his honor and it was the sexiest thing Alex had ever seen.

Alex kissed him, right there, in full view of George’s living room window. John sighed into the kiss, all the tension melting away.

“I love you so much,” Alex murmured against John’s lips.

“I love you, too,” John answered.

Alex drew his face back so John could see how serious he was. John watched him curiously.

“Let’s go home so you can take me to bed.”

John smiled adoringly at the cheesy line, but he understood.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

The energy in their room was different as John silently shut the door behind them. After hanging up his coat, Alex stood in the center of the space like it was brand new to him – the first day, walking in and seeing John at his laptop, unaware of the whirlwind Alex was about to drag him into. Once someone was in Alex’s orbit, it was hard to escape.

Not that John tried. On the contrary, John welcomed Alex into his life with open arms and an open heart. Even when Alex pushed him away, John never abandoned him. It was the sign of a true friend and companion.

When they had fooled around before, it had been a bit of a game. Who could get the other to lose control? Who could get the other to come first? The challenging, heated stares were more playful than serious, but still altogether intimate.

But this… This was different. The room felt like a vacuum.

John slowly took off his coat and hung it up, watching Alex curiously the entire time. He stepped right up to him, draped his arms around Alex’s neck, and rested his forehead against Alex’s, his eyes closed. Alex automatically wrapped his arms around John’s waist, hugging him close.

“Are you sure about this, Alexander?” John whispered, his breath hot against Alex’s lips.

“With you, I never have any doubts,” Alex confirmed. “And I want you. I want everything you have to give me.” There was a lull as they swayed in place, and then John chuckled.

“No dick jokes?” John teased. “About everything I have to give you?”

Okay, Alex had to laugh at that. For all the comments he had made to John about his dick, he couldn’t believe he missed that one.

“None right now,” Alex replied. “Though now that you mention it…”

John kissed him soundly, a firm press of lips against lips.

“I love you, Alexander,” John sighed.

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Okay,” John resigned. He could feel it too. There was no challenging tonight. Not when the world – and especially Burr – was trying to tear them apart.

Alex kissed John again, his soft, pliant lips opening so beautifully under him. Their tongues gently slid against each other, eliciting a quiet moan from deep in John’s chest. He shifted in Alex’s arms and Alex could feel why. John’s growing erection brushed against his thigh, reminding Alex exactly what he wanted tonight.

He trailed a hand down John’s back and around to his groin, cupping John through his jeans. John moaned louder, and Alex pressed harder, feeling John grow beneath his palm.

“Alexander…” John whined.

“Yes, John?” Alex asked coyly.

“While I’m happy to keep doing this, I thought you had something else in mind,” John reminded him.

Alex gulped. It wasn’t like him to get sheepish when it came to vocalizing what he wanted. Yet, with John, he wanted too much too greatly. He worried what John would say if he said half the things he wanted to. That he would find him too deviant, too hypersexual, too filthy. It was one thing to think these things in the dark, but it was another to speak them aloud. It would have even been easier to hand John a written list of all the things he wanted John to do to him than to look in his searching eyes and watch him slip out of his arms.

But the warmth and love in John’s eyes drew the words out of Alex like a maiden spinning thread.

“I want you to pin me down and fuck me,” Alex exhaled. He was suddenly struck by the thought of John’s thick cock working him open as he was powerless to do anything but take take _take_. After watching John brutally take down George, he saw what strength his boyfriend had and it left him defenseless. “ _Fuck_ , make me yours, John.”

John pulled away but took Alex’s hand in his and led him to their bed.

“Come to bed, Alexander,” John requested. The glimmer in his eye nearly made Alex’s knees buckle as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex climbed onto him, straddling his lap. He kissed John languidly, cradling his face in his hands.

Alex felt so unbelievably sexy like this. He was in control, but yet felt so helpless when John grabbed at his ass and ground his hips down onto him. Alex felt the long, hard line of John’s clothed erection against his own and the reality that this man would soon be inside him made him _wild_.

Alex gently pushed at John’s chest and John understood. He flopped back on the bed, his arms spread out. Alex slowly unbuttoned John’s shirt to reveal the smooth skin beneath. John watched Alex intently as if he were waiting for his turn.

He smiled as he slid out of John’s lap and knelt at his feet.

His heart leapt when he realized where he was.

“Do you want to suck me, Alexander?”

Alex looked up and met John’s heated stare. It pinned him to the spot. He nodded dumbly and whispered, “ _Yes, please_.”

John snaked a hand down his front, popped the button on his jeans, and all Alex could do was watch. He unzipped and shoved his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh, freeing his hard cock before Alex’s eyes. His fingers trailed along the thick length to the base where he lifted his cock to stand proud and tall. Alex’s jaw dropped. John was simply pornographic.

John lowered his cock so the tip brushed against Alex’s lower lip, smearing pre-come like a fine gloss. Alex let out a shuddering breath.

Then he fed Alex the head of his cock and Alex nearly sobbed. He closed his mouth around John and sucked, his cheeks hollowing.

“Oh, fuck,” John swore. Alex took more of John in and he wished he could be upset he couldn’t fit all of John in his mouth but _god he really couldn’t._ He would never, in a million years, wish John were smaller because if you checked Alex’s internet search history, John was _exactly_ what Alex was into.

Alex moaned around John’s dick, the head deep in his throat, his gag reflex fluttering under the pressure. There was a part of Alex that wanted to choke on John’s dick. He wanted to feel controlled, mastered, owned, used. He wanted to be entirely John’s.

John ran his fingers into Alex’s hair and pulled his mouth off of him. Alex whimpered. He could have stayed there all night, on his knees with John’s cock in his mouth.

“I want to be closer to you, dear,” John said tenderly, stroking Alex’s cheek. His fingers traveled lower to tug at the collar on Alex’s t-shirt. “Can you take this off for me?”

Alex quickly divested his shirt just as John started yanking his pants off the rest of the way. He pulled at John’s pant legs and together got John completely naked.

“You are magnificent, John,” Alex breathed, taking in his boyfriend spread out on the bed.

“Take off your pants and join me,” John smirked. Alex did as he was told and climbed atop John, straddling his lap once more, John’s cock resting against Alex’s ass. John chuckled.

“Alexander Hamilton, you just love being on top of me, don’t you?” he teased. Alex bit his lip and nodded. “I’m surprised you don’t want to ride me, then.”

 _Oh_. That was not something Alex had considered. Controlling the pace, taking John as deep as possible, watching John fall apart beneath him while being so _so_ full…

“Maybe next time,” he decided. “But tonight, I know what I want.”

John smiled warmly. “Okay.”

Ever so gently, John rolled them over and allowed Alex to settle against the bed. John loomed over him, eying him carefully. He lifted his legs and looped them around John’s waist, his heels pressed into his ass.

“Yes, dear?” Alex asked.

“I’ve just…” John trailed off. “I’ve never done this before.”

Alex tried to hide the surprise, but John read it immediately.

“George and I never got further than grinding and a few handjobs.” John blushed. Alex’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“You’re telling me that yesterday at the library was your first blowjob?!” John nodded curtly. “But you said you liked—?”

“I have a very active imagination,” John answered. “And I’m a very fast learner.” Alex gazed in awe at his boyfriend.

“I am so not ready for when you have more experience.”

“Have you…?” John inquired.

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled.

“Oh.”

The disappointment in John’s voice was heartbreaking. Alex reached up and gently touched John’s face, tracing his constellations of freckles. It affected him, that John was upset he wouldn’t be Alexander’s first. He would definitely be the biggest Alex ever had, but he didn’t want John to think he was overly promiscuous, even if that was the truth.

“Talk to me?” Alex pleaded. John gulped.

“I just… I thought we’d be each other’s firsts,” John muttered.

“John, you are the first person I have ever fallen in love with,” he assured him. “The most important first, in my opinion.”

A blush rose high on John’s cheeks.

“Then we do share a first,” John agreed. Alex smiled at his shyness. He shifted his hips, feeling the shaft of John’s cock drag over his hole. John thrust a couple times.

“John, _please_ ,” Alex moaned. John kissed him one more time before leaned over to the bedside table, grabbed a condom and the lube, and dropped them near Alex’s shoulder. He sat up and uncapped the lube, dripping a dollop of the clear liquid onto his fingertips.

Despite having been in this position before, Alex’s heart never pounded in anticipation quite like this. John brought his fingers down to Alex’s hole and pressed a finger delicately against him. John glanced up at Alex’s face, seeking permission. Alex nodded hastily.

“Surprise me,” Alex whispered.

Then, two fingers were pressing into him, the slick, hot digits quickly filling Alex up.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex murmured. John wiggled his fingers. “Oh my god, that feels so good.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_.”

John worked his fingers methodically in Alex, stretching him, as his free hand pet softly at Alex’s stomach. He felt so warm, so cared for, so worshipped. John was taking his time and rightfully so: he was a big boy and didn’t want to hurt Alex. But soon, Alex began to feel impatient. He liked feeling the stretch of being entered. He liked the small bite of pain that came with being full beyond compare. He reached down and touched John’s hand, stilling his actions.

“John,” Alex said surely, “I’m ready.” John’s eyes lit up.

“Are you sure?”

Alex glanced down to where John’s thick cock was hanging delicately between his legs.

“Oh yeah.”

John chuckled.

“Alright.”

He took the condom from beside Alex’s shoulder, unwrapped it, and slid it down over his dick. Sometimes Alex hated safety. He wished he could feel all of John inside him with no barriers. But that would be a discussion for a later date when they weren't naked and Alex wasn't about to be fucked within an inch of his life with John's enormous dick.

John applied more lube to his cock before placing the tip at Alex’s entrance. Alex’s heart was positively pounding in his chest.

And then he was pushing in.

John was _thick_ and _long_ and Alex breathed deep as he took John’s cock in. The stretch _hurt_ but in a way Alex yearned for. It felt like his insides were changing, shaping themselves to take John in and keep him there. Inch by inch, John pushed himself in until his hips were flush against Alex’s ass. Something buzzed in his brain when Alex felt John’s balls against him.

_All of John is inside me. **All** of him._

“Fuck, you’re so _big_ ,” he moaned lowly, the sound ripped from his body, as his back arched and tightened. A flash of panic appeared on John’s face.

“Alexander—“ But Alex dug his heels into John, keeping him inside.

“No, no,” he reassured him. “I love it. Love you. Please. Just let me feel you.” At that, Alex clenched down, drawing a hiss out of John.

“Don’t do that,” John commanded hoarsely. “I’m going to come so quickly if you do that again.”

Alex smiled widely. And did it again. John inhaled sharply.

“Alexander, I swear…” John chided.

“What, John?” Alex asked, feigning innocence. “What do you swear?”

John grinned and shook his head. When he picked up Alex’s wrist and raised his arm above his head, Alex’s breath hitched. He knew Alex’s game and prepared to win. He took his other arm and brought it up to the first, laced their fingers, and pinned Alex's hands to the bed. He experimentally pulled his cock out a few inches and quickly drove back in, knocking a breath out of Alexander’s chest. He repeated the action a couple more times, each time growing bolder with the amount he pulled out.

Something changed in John’s demeanor. His eyes bore into him as he watched Alex helplessly take his cock over and over, relentlessly fucking his cock into Alex. It felt _incredible_.

“Is this what you wanted, baby girl?” John asked. There was an edge to his voice that Alex hadn’t heard before. A bite that his sweet John hadn’t shown him before tonight.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex sobbed. “You’re everything I wanted.”

A hint of softness appeared on John’s features. He leaned down and kissed Alex hungrily, swallowing Alex’s moans. The angle of his thrusts changed and with it, his cock was repeatedly striking Alex’s prostate.

This was absolutely everything Alex wanted. John gave him everything he asked for and he wanted to _take_ and _take_ and _take_ …

“I love you,” Alex babbled against John’s lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you—”

And he was coming, his cock jerking his release between their bodies. John whined at the overwhelming tightness.

“Alexander, I’m gonna—“

“Please, John, do it. Come in me—“

John shoved his cock deep in Alex and came, his beautiful face clenched in ecstasy. It was an image Alex would not soon forget. He kissed John on the cheek, feeling him loosen from his orgasm and slowly come back to earth. Their faces stayed close as they exchanged soft, gentle kisses that said all the things they needed to say.

John shifted and Alex tightened his legs. He didn’t want John to leave quite yet. The fullness inside him was so intensely perfect that he wasn’t prepared to lose John.

“Alexander…” John warned, chuckling at Alex’s persistence.

“Yes, John?” he laughed in response.

“You’re going to need to let me go.”

“But you feel so good…” Alex whined.

“You know,” John said playfully, “we can always do this again. But you need to let me take off the condom because it’s starting to hurt.”

“Fine,” Alex resigned. John slowly pulled out and Alex mourned the loss. He stripped the condom off, tied it, and dropped it into the wastebasket at the end of the bed. John grabbed his shirt from the floor and used it to clean their stomachs of Alex’s release. He crawled up the bed to lay next to Alexander, languidly stretching out beside him, an arm around Alex’s chest.

“That was amazing,” John breathed.

Amazing didn’t even begin to cover it.

“I don’t know about amazing,” Alex teased. “’Life-changing’ is far more accurate.” John snorted beside him. “Seriously. I think your cock changed my life.”

John laughed loudly and Alex had to join him. The release of endorphins after sex made people dopey and they weren’t immune.

“Well, I’m glad I changed your life in some way,” John sighed happily. Alex rolled onto his side to look at John. His face was flush from exertion and his curls were a little frizzy from sweat, but he never looked more gorgeous.

“You changed my life the moment I saw you,” Alex told him seriously. John’s eyes were watery with emotion.

“Mine too,” he agreed.

Alex draped an arm across John’s waist and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He kissed John once, twice.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He petted at John’s curls, drawing a soft purr out of him. He wanted to tell John everything on his mind. Just how amazing and beautiful and brave and loyal and intelligent he was, but Alex was afraid he’d never shut up if he did. And seeing as they didn’t sleep the night before and just had mind-blowing sex, he was _exhausted_.

John yawned, echoing his sentiment.

“So I’m guessing you got off on watching me beat the shit out of my ex-roommate?” John asked sleepily, a dopey grin on his face.

“It was so hot, John,” Alex confirmed. John chuckled.

“I can only imagine what would happen if I kicked Burr’s ass,” he mused.

“Oh god,” Alex moaned, the thought delicious. “I would ride you right there on the spot.” John laughed.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love it.”

“I do.”

Alex kissed him again.

“I’m so tired, Alexander.”

“Then sleep, John. You earned it.”

Alex bent down to lift their blanket over them and John hummed. He rolled over and spooned his back against Alex’s chest. Instinctually, Alex wrapped an arm around John’s waist to pull him close. He breathed in John’s scent, nosing against his sweaty curls. He smelled so intoxicating, so masculine. There was no denying that Alex was with the man of his dreams. John was everything he wanted and needed.

He felt John’s breath even out and his body relax into slumber.

Alex lay awake for a little while longer. He mulled over all the events of the last day, from Burr’s threat to their amazing friends to George’s glorious ass-kicking to _this_. They still had a lot of work to do to defeat Burr, but with today’s events, Alex felt hopeful. Tomorrow would bring about new ideas and a new plan.

Until then, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King George III is the worst ex EVER. :D :D :D
> 
> And I wasn't nervous about this chapter until I was copying it into Ao3. Hooray!
> 
> Chapter 10 is the last chapter, so prepare yourselves for the thrilling final installment!


	10. plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolutionary Crew plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated R!
> 
> Warnings for discussion of sexual activity and King George.
> 
> THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.
> 
> THE CHAPTER _BEFORE_ THE ACTUAL LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> You read that right. This is now the second to last chapter. It was gonna be too long and thought this end was a great stopping point for a chapter!
> 
> This one is really plotty and detailed and I hope it makes sense????

The next morning, Alexander Hamilton waited for the waffle maker in the dining hall to finish cooking his chocolate chip waffle. John had wandered away from Alex, going straight for the fresh fruit and parfait bar. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a large comfy sweatshirt he found in Alex’s closet. His flannel pants rode low on his hips and the outline of his cock was clearly visible. Alex wished he could push John against the yogurt bar and blow him right there he looked so good. Who knew his sweet John Laurens would be a sex god? Alex couldn't stop thinking about last night and all the possibilities that were before them and how badly he wanted John to fuck him again.

Alex was often accused of having a one-track mind. Once he was on a certain topic, he couldn’t stop thinking about it until he got it. He got what he needed from John, but he just wanted _more_. More time, more peace, more sex, more _John_.

“Je entendu si vous regardez assez longtemps, son pantalon se détachent.”

Alex snapped out of his reverie. He spun around to find Lafayette standing behind him holding two cups of coffee.

“I was—I wasn’t—“ Alex sputtered. Lafayette laughed loudly, throwing his head back, his afro bouncing with each laugh.

“Mon ami, it’s alright,” Lafayette assured him, nudging Alex with his hip. “I’ve definitely looked myself. Aren’t those pants a godsend? Mm.”

Alex turned a bright shade of red. The waffle maker timer went off.

“Eliza and I are already sitting down, if you’d like to join us,” Lafayette said cordially. “We bumped into each other this morning and she talked me into breakfast.”

_So that’s why Lafayette had a second cup._

“Sure, yes. Of course.”

John joined them with a tray full of healthy breakfast items. Moments like these reminded Alex of the differences between his upbringing and John’s. John was raised on organic fruit, free-range eggs, and grass-fed bacon, luxuries Alex’s foster family could never afford, whereas Alex binged on Cinnamon Toast Crunch and waffles doused in whipped cream. He wished he had the ability to look at healthy food and see its value like John did, but with waffles readily available, how could he say no? John had lived a life of luxury, one he could lose if Alex didn't make the right moves against Burr.

“Here, I made you a parfait,” John said kindly, placing a small, self-made blueberry parfait cup on Alex’s tray.

As if Alex needed more proof John Laurens was perfect for him.

“Thank you,” Alex grinned.

“Anything for my baby girl,” John replied. Lafayette gagged next to them.

“I cannot handle you two and your love,” Lafayette said bitterly. John chuckled and looked to Alex as Lafayette led their trio out of the food court and into the dining area. If only Lafayette knew what they did the night before.

They made their way over to their usual table where Eliza was already sitting, quietly reading the newspaper.

“Oh! You found them!” she exclaimed as the boys sat down around her. Lafayette handed her a fresh cup of coffee and pulled a few creamers and sugar packets from the front pocket of his hoodie. Almost as soon as they were settled in the booth, John placed a possessive hand high on Alex’s thigh and started eating his grits.

Alex felt branded by John’s hot palm and he didn’t want it any other way.

“So, what did you two do after dinner?” Eliza asked sweetly, pouring two sugar packets into her coffee.

_Oh, John beat the shit out of his scheming ex-roommate and then we went back to our room and he fucked me through the mattress. You know, the usual._

“Did you find any dirt on Burr?” she added.

_Oh, right. That._

“We did,” John said calmly, his fingers tensing on Alex’s leg. “Apparently, he made a deal with Burr. George would help Burr in exchange for getting me back.”

“That’s it?” Lafayette questioned. “You left dinner so abruptly I thought you were going off to murder the bastard.”

“Not quite,” Alex admitted. “John beat the shit out of King George.” Lafayette raised his mug to John whereas Eliza shook her head.

“That doesn’t do anything for your situation, Alexander,” Eliza reminded him.

“It definitely helped relieve some frustration,” John shrugged.

“Did you get George to talk to Burr and tell him not to send the photo?”

“Or did you tell him you were dropping out of the race?”

“Definitely not that.”

Eliza was perturbed. She sighed heavily.

“Alexander, you mean to tell me that absolutely nothing has changed?”

“Well,” Alex said defensively, “John broke George’s nose again!” Eliza crossed her arms and glared.

“Alexander—“

“Oh, someone’s in trouble…” Lafayette mocked. Eliza put a stopping hand on Lafayette’s arm.

“Alexander, you need to figure out what to do about Burr. It’s Wednesday, and you have until Friday at noon. If you don’t, the photo that Lafayette will not shut up about will be sent to _John’s father_ ,” Eliza disciplined.

“It was a really good photo,” Lafayette nodded. Eliza rolled her eyes.

Eliza Schuyler had a point. They hadn’t learned anything from George other than the photo he took for Burr. Normally the more levelheaded of the two, John had gone ape on George’s face and been super sexy while doing it, which interested Alex’s penis. All hope was gone for him to ask any useful questions the moment his penis was involved. But Alex was definitely not going to tell Eliza that.

“Why is Burr even working this hard?” John mused, polishing off his bowl of grits. “I mean, he’s well-liked by Spectrum, he follows the rules, he’s an upperclassman, he has views and ideas people can get behind, he's very smart… All Alexander did was challenge the ‘No Freshmen’ policy. I would’ve voted for Burr—”

“Excuse me _what?_ ”

“Before you showed up!” John said defensively. “He was the only one running until you got here, so it’s not like we had many options.” He tightened his grip on Alex’s leg. “And if you think I wouldn’t vote for you now, you have another thing coming, Alexander Hamilton.”

John’s eyes flitted down to Alex’s lips and Alex wished he could have kissed John right there. He could do it. With potentially incriminating evidence already out there, what could one little kiss in the cafeteria hurt?

John must have felt Alex leaning in because he became suddenly very interested in his own parfait.

_Not yet._

“I guess,” Lafayette pondered, his head propped up on a fist, deep in thought, “I’m confused why he didn’t think he could win on merit. Why did he have to resort to dirty tactics? Spectrum was still backing him after the debate.”

“But he was suddenly losing to Alexander afterward,” Eliza reminded him.

“Did something come up that we missed?” Alex asked.

“He was down in the polls and thought the only way he could win was blackmail,” John added.

“Which means that something about Alex was so intimidating and so scary that Burr thought he couldn’t win,” Lafayette noted.

“Other than everything about him?” John suggested. Lafayette rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we get it. You’re sleeping together.”

“Guys,” Eliza said sternly. “This is serious.”

It was all very confusing. Aaron Burr was a brilliant guy, even if Alex hated to admit it. He knew his politics, he was a brilliant debater, and he had the support of the university’s LGBT organization. He was statistically in better shape than Alexander Hamilton to win this election. Sure, Alex beat him in preliminary polls, but the numbers were so close that all Burr had to do was make a significant move and he’d topple Alex like the Tower of Babel.

Burr was the type of guy who wore his feelings close to the vest. He never projected a move. He worked diligently in the background as Alex got out there and put his anger and emotions all over the walls of the school. He fought tooth and nail to get into the running and he got his ideas out there. He was young, scrappy, and hungry. He wanted it louder than Burr.

Before Alex got there, Burr would have walked away with the election. Just lied in wait for the date to pass, get the seat, and sit in the Student Senate as the school’s very first LGBT delegate.

Alex would have reacted in anger if Burr had done that to him.

But what Burr did was worse. He threatened Alex. He threatened John. He threatened to ruin Alex’s future career in politics at the school. He played head games to throw Alex off course. He slandered Alex in the debate with facts he knew he couldn’t deny without sounding desperate. He exploited a private moment between Alex and his boyfriend using someone who had his own motives and anger to carry out his deeds.

Right now, Alex’s only options were to drop out of the race or watch his boyfriend’s future disintegrate into nothing.

He needed to bring out the heavy artillery.

It was time to stop playing fair.

“We have to fight fire with fire,” Alex concluded. “And I know just what I have to do.”

* * *

 

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets as the wind howled through the apartment buildings. He thought with all the pacing he did by his car as he collected his ideas would have been enough to keep him warm, but no. He needed to hurry up. With class starting in a little over an hour, Alex had to rip off this band-aid.

Alex knocked rapidly on King George’s door.

He heard a clatter of dishes, then silence.

The door unlocked and quickly swung open to reveal King George. He looked just as polished as the night before – except now with a swollen nose and two black eyes.

“What do you want?” he asked coldly. “Would you also like a swing at me? Or was watching my John beat the crap out of me enough for you?”

Alex clenched his jaw.

“First of all, he’s not your anything. He’s _my_ boyfriend,” Alex corrected him. “And secondly, I came to ask you some questions. Unlike _my_ boyfriend, I prefer to use my words than my fists. May I come in?”

George narrowed his glare.

“Fine,” he stated firmly. “But don’t make yourself comfortable.”

He led Alex into the small apartment. The living room was rather stark, as were many student apartment living rooms. Bare white walls surrounded cheap furniture. George directed Alex to the lumpy futon facing a small flat screen TV. Alex took a seat across from George who sat in a large, throne-like armchair.

Silence hung around them as Alex contemplated what he wanted to ask first, but he figured, as he didn’t have much time, cutting to the chase was the best option.

“What was the deal you made with Burr?”

George raised his eyebrows, his steely gaze unchanging.

“He told me if I helped him ruin you, he would help me get John back. Pretty simple.”

“Where did you meet him?”

George shifted in his seat uncomfortably. A small, amused grin appeared on his lips.

“Now, that’s a more interesting story,” he mused. “I was at Journeys—“

“Journeys?”

“The gay bar?” George scoffed. “Ugh, and to think John is dating you. Anyway, I was at Journeys and really lonely. You know, since my John left me so suddenly—“

“You have a boyfriend.”

George waved him off.

“Stop interrupting. I wanted to get drunk and needed to find a pretty boy to buy me alcohol. Not that I couldn’t buy my own – my fake ID is superb – but who wants to spend all that money on shots when you can exchange goods for services.” George winked. Alex felt nauseous.

“So, I saw Burr, who was sitting alone at the bar. He was really hot, oh my god, like he was carved from chocolate. He looked simply delectable. So, I flirted with him a bit, feeling him out – and up, wow – but he really wasn’t responding. Now, as my John knows, I’m irresistible—“

“He repeatedly told you no—“

“Stop interrupting!” George cried like a petulant child. “I am irresistible, so I found it strange that Aaron was not reacting to me. I’m sorry, but a mind-blowing blowjob for a 4 dollar drink? That was a _steal_ for the other guys earlier that night. It was Well Wednesdays that night so it was honestly the best deal in town.”

Alex tapped his foot impatiently. He checked his watch.

“Instead, Aaron just wanted to talk. He said he was looking for me, which I thought was odd, since he didn’t want one of my world famous blowjobs. But he was still buying me shots, so who was I to complain? He asked me about John and I told him everything. About his beauty, his intelligence, his gorgeous cock. Well, you know. It’s hard to exactly miss that thing. Told him about how John left me and how he had a new roommate this semester. Some poor, scraggly scholarship student named Alexander Hamilton…”

“Watch it, George.”

“Fine. It was getting late and I was sufficiently drunk, but we traded numbers and he told me if I ever saw anything between you and John to send it to him so he could blackmail you into quitting. If you quit, Burr would win and you'd probably drop out of school or something and John would realize I am the love of his life. If you didn't, John would have to leave you because you were toxic and ruined his life. It's a win-win scenario to me.”

“So, you stalked us to take that photo and send it to Burr,” Alex confirmed.

“On the contrary,” George corrected. “That photo was a random happenstance. You should really keep the shouting down if you’re going to have sex in the library. Anyone might hear you.”

It annoyed Alex that it was his own inability to keep his mouth shut that tipped George off. Had John not surprised him so suddenly, maybe their little tryst would have gone unnoticed and they wouldn’t have fallen into this trap.

George gave an exaggerated sigh. “Well, if we’re finished here, I do believe it’s time for you to leave my apartment.”

Alex stood and smiled.

“That is something we both can agree on, George,” Alex said confidently. "Oh, and don't tell Burr I was here. If you do, I'll make sure that nose never heals. Got it?"

With that, George swiftly escorted Alex out of the apartment and back into the cold.

**To John <3**: _My John. <3_

**From John <3**: _My Alexander. I love you! <3 <3 <3 Is everything okay?_

**To John <3**: _Everything is fine. I love you so much._

* * *

 

Alex was disappointed by his conversation with George. He hoped that in talking to him George would unveil Burr’s master plan and tell Alex the best way to take down Burr. Of course, things didn’t work exactly as he planned. He left breakfast early to talk to a man who knew as much about Burr's plan as he did. He could've probably snuck in about 15 minutes of solid make-out time with John in the dining hall bathroom had he not left to talk to George.

By driving straight to the English Building from King George’s apartment, Alex was extremely early to his Rhetoric class. The classroom was empty, save for some trash on the floor.

It honestly might have been the first time since he arrived at college when Alexander Hamilton was entirely alone and he relished in the silence. Quickly, he sat down in his seat, pulled out his notebook, and began writing. He had to remember everything George had said to tell the others later. Perhaps there was something else in there they could use, other than Burr’s general horribleness.

“Oh, Hamilton.”

Alex looked up at Angelica Schuyler standing in the doorway.

“You’re here early.”

“So are you.”

“Well,” Angelica said, walking over to her usual seat next to Alex, “Eliza was busy working on something with Lafayette – I didn’t even know they knew each other – and I wasn’t about to wait around for them to finish, so I came here. What about you?”

“Just felt like being early,” Alex said simply. The real explanation wasn’t something Angelica needed to know.

“Are you going to the PoliSci party tonight?” Angelica asked, “I was invited, but I’m presenting at Spectrum tonight and Peggy would kill me if I didn’t show up.”

“There’s a party tonight?” Alex hadn’t heard about a party. Then again, he hadn’t been paying attention to anything outside of the election or John.

“Yeah, it’s hosted by a few people in Student Senate at their place. 625 S Johnson, 9 o’clock,” she explained. Alex scratched it down in his notebook. “Should be a good place if you want to network with the other delegates. I know Burr’s going. He’s such a schmoozer. Trust fund babies, I tell you.”

“Hm. Maybe,” Alex shrugged. He added the word ‘BURR’ next to the address. Networking with the other delegates sounded like a great plan, especially if Burr was going to be there. But he also wanted to be at Spectrum to beg and plead for support.

“Just something to think about.” Angelica smiled, then, “So, I hear you and Eliza have been spending a lot of time together. She won’t stop talking about her husband Alexander Hamilton.”

“We’re very close, yes,” Alex replied.

“So?” Angelica’s eyes were bright and intrigued. “Tell me about it. You two were awfully cozy at my party.”

“We were just talking about my roommate situation.” It wasn’t a lie, but Angelica didn’t need to know her sister was actually encouraging him to fraternize with his roommate.

“Some deep roommate situation, then.”

“That would be a gross understatement, Angelica,” Alex chuckled.

The class had begun filling up since Angelica arrived, and their TA just showed up in a hurry, as usual.

“Well, I’m rooting for you two,” Angelica winked. Alex gave her an awkward thumbs-up.

“Alright, class, let’s turn to page 45 of _Frankenstein_ …”

* * *

“So how did it go with King George?” Eliza asked impatiently the moment Angelica walked away from them after class. She slid her hand into Alexander’s as they walked briskly down the sidewalk toward North Hall.

“It went… alright,” Alex answered. “I think it went well. I mean, it was already amazing considering the number John did on his face.” Eliza sucked in a breath.

“That bad, huh?”

“Oh, he won’t be winning any beauty contests any time soon,” Alex smirked. “Two black eyes and a broken nose. He looks like one of those bull terriers with the long snouts—“

“That’s terrible, Alexander,” Eliza chided, despite chuckling herself.

“His face was just _that_ swollen.”

“But did you get any info from him?”

“I think so,” Alex nodded seriously. “I wrote down everything he told me. It’s not verbatim, but it’s pretty close.” They stopped walking to allow Alex to dig in his backpack for his notebook.

“Anything of note?” Eliza asked.

“I’m not sure. He knew where to find George and turned him down for a blowjob, which was apparently huge for George. He wouldn’t shut up about it,” Alex scoffed. They walked in relative silence as Eliza read over his notes.

“Alexander!” Eliza gasped excitedly. She was bouncing with excitement, nearly slipping on a patch of ice.

“Eliza! Stop!” Alex laughed as he steadied her. She kept flapping her hands excitedly, dancing around the sidewalk with Alex’s notebook in her mittened hands.

“You found out the missing piece!” she squealed.

“Eliza, dear, please tell me what is happening before you explode.”

“Ok, so,” she began, calming herself down enough to speak at a normal volume, “Lafayette, John, and I hung around after you bolted out of the dining hall for George’s apartment. We decided to look over the debate again since John had found some transcripts and we made notes of all the inconsistencies in Burr’s arguments.

“John noticed how when Burr was asked how he could best represent the LGBT community that he side-stepped talking about himself and instead slandered you. He never really talked about himself in the interview, except calling himself a proud gay man, which Lafayette said he’d _never_ heard Burr call himself before in the few months Burr had been going to Spectrum.

“ _Then_ that made Lafayette remember that Burr only started showing up at Spectrum after they announced the new seat in the Student Senate. And now with you saying he turned down King George at Journeys?” Eliza stopped him right in front of North Hall, her face lit up. “It may sound like a bit of a stretch, but what if Aaron Burr’s straight? What if he’s lying about his sexuality just to get into the Student Senate? You know he'd stop at nothing to get on Senate. I mean, a man less determined wouldn't resort to blackmail to shut his opponent up if there wasn't something to hide himself.”

Alex creased his brow. It wasn’t the craziest thing he had heard in the last week, but he hated the idea of discounting someone based on their presumed sexuality. Burr had already called his sexuality into question and it hurt Alex greatly. Would he be any better by doing the same to Burr and if he was wrong?

What if Eliza was right, though? The evidence seemed to suggest they could be on to something. It was just a matter of finding cold hard proof.

John joined them on the sidewalk, his fingers brushing down Alex’s arm and lightly grazing his fingers. Alex's chest warmed.

“Hey baby girl,” John greeted sweetly, “Did Eliza tell you our theory?”

“She did,” Alex replied, still pondering the presented idea.

“And Alex found another missing piece!”

“Did you now?” John asked proudly. Eliza passed Alex’s notebook to John who skimmed it quickly. Alex preened under the praise.

“No! This is true!” John exclaimed after a moment. “He’d go to Journeys all the time and tell me about all the hot guys he blew and how many drinks he got. I thought he was lying when he said he never got turned down, but I went with him one night and it was absolutely true. The guys treat him like royalty down there. That’s why they call him King George.”

“That’s why…” Eliza whispered to herself. “I thought it was because he descended from British royalty or something.

“Nope,” John said simply. “Blowjob King at Journeys.”

“Wow…” Alex breathed.

“But think about it, Alexander,” Eliza smiled brightly. “Aaron Burr turned down the _Blowjob King of Journeys_. Who does that except a straight man and John Laurens?” John nodded in agreement.

“It still seems a little flimsy,” Alex said, wrinkling his nose. “Washington likes hard, indisputable proof. Saying he turned down a blowjob from King George won’t impress him.”

“So we’ll get him to say it.”

“How?”

John’s phone pinged.

“Oh! Eliza! Hercules is home right now!” John patted her on the shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go!” Eliza chirped. She took Alex’s hand in hers.

“Where are you taking me?” Alex asked.

“Hercules’ dorm. We need to plot!”

“But we have class—"

“Alexander, trust us. This is _much_ more important,” John assured him. He took Eliza’s other hand. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Hercules lived across campus in Quad, the second oldest dorm at the university. He managed to secure a single room and turn it into a cramped secret lair of secret spy equipment. He had installed a large board to hang cables and camera straps. On the walls were _1984_ posters in various languages. A small oscillating fan hummed from above the bed.

Alex sat uneasily on Hercules’ bed with John cozied up to his side and their fingers laced together. Eliza sat on the floor, spreading out pages of the debate transcript. Hercules himself was leaning back in his desk chair as Lafayette was perched on Hercules’ desk, his feet in Hercules’ lap. The room was nearly claustrophobic with all of Hercules’ stuff, their stuff, and themselves.

“So what’s the plan?” Alex asked.

“Okay! So!” Eliza began, sitting back on her heels. “We need Burr to admit he’s straight, which will be no easy task. We decided the easiest thing that could work would be to coax the information out of Burr while one of us wore a wire.”

“And since our very own Hercules Mulligan is the president of the school’s Spy Club, it would be pretty easy to do that,” Lafayette added.

“I didn’t know you were the president of Spy Club,” John said sweetly to Hercules.

“Then I’m doing my job right,” Hercules replied with a smug wink.

“So who’s coaxing the information out of Burr?” Alex asked. “He knows who all of us are.”

“Well, he knows the three of us.” John gestured to himself, Alex, and Lafayette. “But he doesn’t know Eliza.”

“Wait,” Alex turned to Eliza, “He doesn’t know you? He knows both Angelica and Peggy.”

“From Spectrum, yes,” Eliza corrected him. “But I’ve always had intermural volleyball with John on Wednesday nights. And I’m the only one not in PoliSci, so there hasn’t been any class overlap. He doesn’t know I’m the girl people have seen with you around campus. Especially since I’m usually covered by my hat and scarf. And if I lie about my name, there's no way he'll know I'm a Schuyler. I certainly don't look like Angelica or Peggy."

“So what are you suggesting?” Alex asked hesitantly, fearing he knew the answer.

“We’re suggesting Eliza goes undercover to hit on Burr and we record the conversation,” John answered.

“No. No way,” Alex said resolutely. Lafayette shook his head.

“We went through every possibility and every scenario to get back at Burr,” Lafayette explained, “and this was the easiest method we could think of.”

“I don’t trust Burr,” Alex argued.

“And we do?”

“You’ve seen what he can do, Eliza!” Alex fought. “I’m worried he is going to take advantage of you and hurt you and I couldn’t live with myself if he did something to you. We’re already in this situation because he is trying to destroy John and I’m doing everything in my power to fix it.”

Eliza shuffled over to Alex, kneeling at his feet. She placed both over her hands on his knees and looked him dead in the eye.

“Alexander Hamilton,” she stated gravely. “I am choosing to do this for you and John. I want to do this.”

It wasn’t his favorite plan. He would have prepared to duel Burr to the death than send his sweet Eliza in with a monster. But they didn’t have much time. It seemed his friends had stayed much longer after breakfast than he thought.

“The only problem we have, mon ami,” Lafayette said hesitantly, “is we don’t know when to do it. We thought about having her go to the bursar’s office, but lying about a name there wouldn’t go over well. He also might actually be a professional at work and not take kindly to a beautiful woman asking him out.”

“What about the PoliSci party tonight?” Alex asked.

“Le quoi?”

“Angelica told me about this PoliSci party some of the current delegates are hosting and Burr will definitely be there.”

“That’s perfect!” John exclaimed. “Eliza can go to the party as a PoliSci student, flirt with him, get the intel, and Burr will be none the wiser.”

“Oh, and I have the most perfect dress you can wear,” Lafayette smirked. Eliza clapped her hands in joy.

Alex sighed heavily.

“I don’t know—“

Hercules spoke up. “Look, I know you’re worried about Burr doing anything to Eliza. I get that. We can hook a camera up to her dress along with the wire and a bug in her ear. I’ll set up your car as a remote viewing location so the three of us,” he pointed to himself, John, and Alex, “can watch from down the block. If anything, this might be better evidence for Washington. If Burr lays a hand on Eliza, I’m pretty sure John would volunteer to beat the shit out of him.”

Alex looked to John who smiled brightly. 

"I would beat him within an inch of his life for you," John said lovingly and placed a delicate kiss on Alex's lips.

“So what do you say?” Eliza asked, her eyes pleading. “We want to help you, Alexander.”

Alex had his reservations. What if they were wrong about Burr? What if Eliza got hurt? What if he figured out she was a spy and in anger, sent the photo to John’s father before the deadline? What if all of his friends got hurt in Alex’s rise to the top?

Then, it suddenly dawned on him. Is this what friends did for each other? Alex had grown up alone. He bounced from home to home, no one wanting to keep him for terribly long after he turned 11. It made him go to different schools every year, having to make new friends all over again. In the end, he opted to just not make friends. He preferred to hunker down into his work and write and write and write.

Alex looked around at the people in the room. Hercules, who was offering his equipment to destroy Burr. Lafayette, who was a tactical genius. Eliza, who supported him through the darkest moments. And John, who loved him so deeply and was risking literally everything to be with him.

Alexander Hamilton had _friends_. They were putting themselves on the line for him.

And Alex would do the same for them.

A slow, devilish grin grew on his lips.

“Let’s take down Burr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO ELIZA GO
> 
> Anyway, next chapter IS the actual last chapter. I promise. 
> 
> If you have any prompts or stories you'd like to see in this universe, please send them to me on my tumblr! I've received a few so far and I'm really excited to start them once I'm finished with this one. They can be fluffy, smutty, with supporting characters (i.e. Angelica/Eliza convo about Alex), backstory scenes, whatever.


	11. mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PG-13!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around after that last chapter! You all have been so supportive and amazing and I want to thank each and every one of you for every kudos, comment, and view on this. It's been getting me to write every day and I wouldn't be continuing if it weren't for your kindness.
> 
> But I have to come clean: I lied again. There's another chapter after this AND THAT'S IT. I PROMISE. The story decided to take another twist and we will be going to 12 total chapters for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex’s car idled a block down from the PoliSci party house, nestled between an oversized red Tahoe and a burnt orange Prius. Thank god for being in a college town, because Alex’s beat-up Outback with political bumper stickers covering the hatchback door certainly would have stood out.

It was nearly 9pm and the Revolutionary Crew, sans Lafayette, was preparing for Mission: Defeat Burr.

“And how far is the reach for the camera?” Alex asked, fiddling with the iPad Hercules gave him.

“It’s fine. You won’t have to move your car. Stop worrying,” Hercules answered. He was busy in the backseat wiring Eliza up.

“And if something goes wrong with the camera, just text me or tell me through the earpiece,” Eliza reminded him. Alex was only looking at Eliza through the rearview mirror because [the dress she borrowed from Lafayette](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/prove-your-groove-dress-in-ruby-roses) was a little snug in the chest, giving her extra cleavage. While Alex had a boyfriend who was sitting _right next to him_ , he couldn’t deny how attractive Eliza looked tonight. He also couldn’t believe that she was wearing one of Lafayette’s dresses and that it fit so well.

John, however, was turned completely around in his seat, watching the process.

“So where’s the mic pack gonna go?” John asked, completely absorbed. Hercules held up two Ace bandage-type straps.

“One of these is for the mic pack, the other for the camera pack,” he explained, “and they’re each going to be strapped to her thighs and attached to a belt she’s already wearing under the dress.”

“Oh, got it.”

Eliza hiked up her skirt to her hips and Hercules confidently strapped the packs to her legs.

“Are you almost done back there?” Alex asked uncomfortably.

“What’s happening to you, Alexander?” Eliza inquired. “You act like you’ve never seen a woman half-naked before.”

_It’s because I **have** seen a woman half-naked before. In that backseat, in fact._

John curled a hand around his thigh.

“It’s okay, Alexander,” John whispered. Alex didn’t like if John was reading his mind. He didn’t like that John knew he was attracted to Eliza. He wanted John to know he only wanted him and wasn’t cursed with a wandering eye.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured John.

“Okay! I think I’m good!” Eliza announced, flipping her skirt back down over her lap. She grabbed her faux-fur shawl (also from Lafayette) and checked out her coifed hair in a hand mirror. Hercules adjusted the camera hidden in a large flower brooch, also helpfully donated by Lafayette.

“Can we check the mic and camera?” Hercules asked, grabbing for the iPad in Alex’s hands. At his feet were transponders, receivers, and a bunch of other equipment that Alex zoned out on when he was explaining it as Hercules loaded it into his car. He tapped a few things on the iPad, then to Eliza: “Talk?”

“Hello, hello, hello,” Eliza said, her voice coming through the iPad, “This is Maria Reynolds to Baby Girl. Come in Baby Girl.” Alex turned to John who beamed at him.

“That is the last time I let you choose my code name,” Alex chided, but the smile tugging at his lips betrayed him.

“But you love it…” John said in a singsong as he leaned in for a lingering kiss. Hercules turned on the microphone for the earpiece.

“Guys? We’re a bit busy here,” Eliza said. She adjusted the bug in her ear.

“At least you’re not stuck alone in the car with them,” Hercules said calmly into the microphone.

“That is very true,” Eliza laughed. She patted Hercules on the knee. “Thank you for your service.” Hercules chuckled.

Hercules handed the iPad back to Alex and John in the front seat. Eliza scooted away from Hercules toward the car door.

“Wish me luck!” she smiled, a hint of nervousness wavering in her voice. It did not help to settle Alex’s stomach to what they were doing. Hercules scrambled next to her to climb out of his side of the car. He quickly exited the car and ran around the trunk to open the door for Eliza.

“After you, Miss Eliza,” he said politely, offering his hand for her to take. Eliza let out a surprised gasp and took Hercules’ hand. He shut the car door and escorted her through the snow and to the sidewalk. It wasn’t an easy task considering her high black stilettos. Alex and John watched Eliza take another deep breath before turning to Hercules. He said some words to her then hugged her tightly. She visibly relaxed in Hercules’ arms, which brought some relief to Alex’s nerves. Then Eliza carefully walked down the salted sidewalk, her heels clicking against the cement. Hercules climbed back into the back seat of the car.

“Is she going to be okay?” John asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Hercules breathed. But the way he watched her as she approached the house spoke differently. The trio held their breath as Eliza walked away from them and disappeared into the house.

Hercules quickly turned on all of the equipment. The cabin erupted in sounds of a party that started early. On the iPad, they could see the living room already filling in with various students from the Political Science department and the Student Senate. The house was nicely decorated; the students who lived there were clearly trying to impress.

Alex took the microphone from Hercules.

“Eliza, do you see Burr?”

She walked a little further into the living room and toward the dining room where more students were.

“No,” she breathed. Eliza moved further into the house and into the kitchen where there was a full bar with a bartender, which was certainly impressive for a college party. The PoliSci department didn’t mess around. Eliza pulled out her phone and tapped out a text.

**From My Wife Eliza** : _Am I allowed to drink on this mission?_

Alex looked up at the screen and saw what Eliza saw: her favorite red wine, corked and sitting in full view behind the bar.

**To My Wife Eliza** : _I think it’d be weird if you weren’t. ;)_

Eliza ordered a glass of her favorite wine. She made her way back into the living room where she was approached by a rather large PoliSci student.

“Polite conversation until Burr gets here,” Alex told her through the bug.

Eliza was a friendly enough woman and could handle herself at the party. Alex sat back in his seat. John laced their fingers together across the console.

“She’s going to be fine,” John said. “She’s not a delicate flower. And I’m pretty sure if anything were to happen, that the three of us could absolutely take down whoever hurts her.”

“You alone could do that,” Alex replied. John nodded in agreement. He lifted Alex’s hand and kissed his fingers. Alex hummed in contentment. His kisses were soft, creating a pool of warmth deep in Alex’s stomach.

From behind them, Hercules coughed.

“If you two are going to do that, can you hand me the iPad?” he asked sheepishly. John happily handed Hercules the tablet. He hunkered down the backseat, his knees pressing heavily against the back of Alex’s seat, and pulled on headphones to hear Eliza’s world.

John leaned over the console and placed a soft, teasing kiss on Alex’s lips. The warm pool in his stomach began stirring, the kiss reminding him of their ‘roommate bonding’ activities. Alex was torn. He loved the attention John was giving him, but with Hercules’ knees digging into his back, it was a physical reminder they weren’t alone. Alex dreamt of taking John apart in the backseat of his car, riding him until his thighs ached or laying him down and sucking him off. But tonight wasn’t the time to think about those things. Especially with a third party in the very backseat Alex was thinking about.

“Hey John?” Alex whispered tenderly against John’s lips.

“Yes, baby girl?”

“You might want to stop. I don’t think Hercules would appreciate what I want to do to you in this car if you keep going.”

“No he would not,” Hercules grumbled from the backseat, glaring at them both from over the iPad. John closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He gave Alex a loud, resounding kiss and sat back in his seat, still holding Alex’s hand tightly.

Alex’s phone buzzed. Hercules looked up, confused. It clearly wasn’t Eliza.

**From Lafayette** : _BURR IS AT SPECTRUM. HE JUST SHOWED UP FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR. LATE BECAUSE OF A GROUP PROJECT._

“Burr’s at Spectrum!” Alex exclaimed. Hercules and John sat up quickly.

“What is he doing there?!” John asked.

**To Lafayette** : _Ask him if he’s coming over to the PoliSci party._

**From Lafayette** : _HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED A RIDE OVER THERE WITH HIM AFTER GROUP. HE’S BEING REALLY WEIRDLY NICE AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY._

**From Lafayette** : _WHAT DO I DO._

“Say yes,” John answered. “He can go to the party and we’ll let Eliza know Lafayette will be there so she won’t act super chummy toward him.”

**From Lafayette** : _If he murders me in his car, I’m killing all of you._

“Eliza,” Hercules said lowly into the microphone. “Lafayette will be at the party soon with Burr. Be aware. Eliza? Eliza?”

Eliza was on her second glass of wine and was curled up in a corner of the room, still talking to the same guy as earlier. She laughed loudly over the headphones.

“I can’t get through to her.”

**To My Wife Eliza** : _Lafayette is going to be at the party with Burr. But they’re going to be until maybe 10pm. Take it easy on the wine, you lightweight. <3_

**From My Wife Eliza** : _Okay! <3_

* * *

 

The hour ticked by slowly as they waited for Burr and Lafayette to arrive. The occasional text message from Lafayette kept them updated to Burr’s whereabouts, but they hadn’t left Spectrum yet. With Lafayette on the board, he couldn’t leave right away or really contact them much if the other students needed him.

Snow had begun to fall, leaving a light dusting on the ground. The warmth of the car idling on the street melted any snow that landed on the vehicle. Inside, the boys in the car had switched seats with Hercules perched in the passenger seat and the lovebirds in the back. It turned out to be a better arrangement than before. Hercules was able to stretch his long legs out in the footwell, and John was able to curl up with Alex in the backseat. He was nestled against Alex’s side, his lips gently kissing and nipping at Alex’s neck. It took all of Alex’s willpower not to allow his body to react.

Alex could vaguely see the iPad screen from the backseat. He could tell Eliza had gotten comfortable with a couple more people in the room, but her attentions were still on the gentleman she started talking to initially. He felt… jealous that another man was talking to Eliza.

_Why am I jealous? She’s free to talk to whomever she wants. We’re not dating. I’m dating John_.

Suddenly:

“Eliza! No! Stop!” Hercules yelled at the screen. He scrambled for the microphone and repeated the same words into her ear.

Alex sat up, alarmed.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s going somewhere private with this guy,” Hercules said angrily. “And she just pulled the bug out of her ear and stuffed it in her dress.” He removed his headphones and tossed the iPad into the driver’s seat.

“Where are you going?” John asked. A gust of cold air whirled around them as Hercules opened the car door.

“I’ve got to get her.” Alex sat up further, pulling his coat back on.

“I’ll come with you,” he said. Hercules put up a hand.

“No,” he said firmly. “It’ll look suspicious if you go in there. Not many people in the department know me.” And with that, Hercules slammed the car door.

John leaned over the driver’s seat and picked up the headphones and iPad. He unplugged the headphone jack and the car was filled with the sounds of the party. On the screen, they saw everything Eliza saw. They could tell she was quite inebriated as her walking was a little uneasy and speech a little slurred – and this guy was leading her toward the stairs.

“Eliza!” It was Hercules. He caught her by the elbow as she stood on the bottom landing of the stairs.

“Hercules!” Eliza said, flustered. “What are you doing here?” Hercules paused.

“I know you’re upset with me, baby, but give me another chance,” he pleaded.

“Oh, good one,” John whispered to Alex. Alex agreed.

“Hercules—“

“You don’t have to get back at me like this. Can I talk to you alone?” he begged, gently touching her on her waist.

“Yes,” Eliza breathed. She took Hercules’ hand as he led her up the stairs. They entered one of the hosts’ bedrooms and shut the door.

“Eliza, you’re drunk,” Hercules scolded her. “Why did you drink so much? You knew you had something to do.” He sat her down on the bed.

“Well,” she began, exasperated, “they had my favorite wine and I had to wait. I always have to wait. Wait, wait, wait. My sisters are going on with their lives and what is poor Eliza doing? Waiting around for a boy who is in love with someone else. What am I _doing_ trying to get Alexander Hamilton’s affections?” She started to cry, her sniffs picked up over the microphone.

Alex’s heart broke. He loved Eliza, he truly did. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to be with her all the time. She was a joy, a genius, and one of the most driven people he’d ever met. He felt a yearning in his heart to be with her, protect her, honor her, but it was a familiar dull ache, one that accompanied a longing that would never be satisfied.

The feelings he had for Eliza were so vastly different than his feelings for John. While Eliza made his heart ache, John made it feel like his skin was on fire. Touching John made his skin prickle and hair stand on end. He felt _wild_ with John. He felt alive.

He looked to John, who stared at the screen with a certain kind of sadness.

“I’ve been where she is,” John murmured. “It’s a painful kind of waiting.”

Hercules knelt down in front of her and held her hands in his large ones.

“Eliza Schuyler,” he said calmly, tenderly, “You are a strong, intelligent, brave woman who does not need Alexander Hamilton. There are plenty of other guys out there who will love you entirely and completely. So please, don’t cry over Alexander Hamilton. Don’t waste your time on tears.”

He hesitated for a second, then leaned up and kissed Eliza politely on the lips.

“Okay?” Hercules asked quietly. Eliza nodded.

“Okay. Thank you, Hercules,” Eliza whispered. “You’re a good friend.”

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up and head downstairs to deal with Burr.”

**From Lafayette** : _Just walking up to the door now. Where is the getaway car?_

**To Hercules** : _Laf & Burr are there. Don’t leave the room._

**From Hercules** : _She can’t do it. She’s too drunk. Get Laf to come up here and I’ll switch over the equipment._

**To Lafayette** : _Hercules & Eliza are upstairs in a bedroom._

**From Lafayette** : _Ooooooooooooo_

**To Lafayette** : _Eliza is drunk and crying._

**From Lafayette** : _boooooooooooo_

**To Lafayette** : _You’re going to have to flirt with Burr and get uncomfortable with it._

**From Lafayette** : _NOOOOOOOOO_

Hercules helped Eliza out of her wires and camera as they waited for Lafayette. John sat back in the seat holding the iPad loosely in his fingers.

“I feel terrible,” John muttered. “You two could be happy together and have everything you ever wanted. I know you like her too.” Alex sat up and turned to face John.

“John Laurens,” Alex said firmly. “You need to stop thinking you are not good enough for me. Yes, I love Eliza, but not how I love you. Yes, if I had met her first, I would probably be dating her. But that is not what happened. This is real. This is what I want. So would you _please_ stop acting like I do not love you. I would not be risking my future at this college for us if I didn’t love you with all of my being. A part of me would die if I lost you. So _please_ John.”

John surged up and kissed Alex hard, his fingers tangling in Alex’s hair. He licked at the seam of Alex’s mouth and Alex opened up, allowing their tongues to touch and taste. He moved the iPad and straddled John’s lap, pressing him into the back of the seat. Holding John’s face between his palms, Alex controlled the kiss, giving John all the love and passion he had for this beautiful, broken man beneath him.

He drew back, kissing John a few more times, so his forehead was resting on John’s and they were breathing the same air.

“I love you too,” John whispered. Alex chuckled.

“Thank you.” Alex climbed off John’s lap and added: “And just think: if we did break up, this semester would get super awkward.”

“Or I might just have to punch you in the face.”

There it was: that playful glimmer back in John’s eyes. Alex knew they’d be okay.

“I’ve seen how you hit and I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Then you can’t break up with me.”

“Never.”

Alex picked up the iPad to find that Lafayette had joined Hercules and Eliza in the bedroom and Hercules was already halfway to wiring Lafayette up. Eliza was slumped on the bed, looking quite forlorn and very drunk.

“You got it?” Lafayette said as Hercules pushed the mic wire up through his hair.

“I’m sorry I messed it up, you guys,” Eliza groaned. She played with the hem of her dress, pouting like a small child.

“Eliza, you didn’t know Burr was going to be late,” Hercules reminded her.

“But I could have stopped drinking that wine!”

“We’re going to figure it out, mon amie,” Lafayette assured her, patting her on the leg. She slumped back on the bed.

“Alex is going to lose and John’s going to drop out of school and Burr’s going to take over the world and I’m gonna puke on Lafayette’s dress and it’s all my fault,” she said sadly.

“I’m taking her back to the car when we’re ready,” Hercules said to Lafayette.

“I’m sure John and Alex are going to hate that,” Lafayette said, then loudly into the microphone, “Hey! Lovebirds! Put your clothes back on!”

Alex scoffed. John gave a small grin.

“Shame we didn’t have more time for that,” John mused.

“Later.”

Hercules stepped back from Lafayette who was all geared up for the undercover investigation. He called John from his cell phone.

“How does everything look from your end, John?” Hercules said, staring right at the camera on Lafayette’s chest. John turned on the microphone in the car.

“Looks good. It’ll be a good angle on Burr’s face.”

“Excellent.” Hercules gave a thumbs-up to the camera before he gathered Eliza up off the bed. She clung to his side like a shipwrecked sailor. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. “Okay, Lafayette, we’ll exit first, wait a couple minutes, then you can leave.”

“Oui oui, Monsieur,” Lafayette replied, saluting. With that, Hercules hauled Eliza out the door of the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Burr is in high spirits tonight, Hamilton,” Lafayette warned. “He’s acting like he’s already beaten you.”

_He just might have if this plan goes any further south than it already has._

“What is he saying?” Alex asked.

“He’s not really _saying_ anything,” Lafayette explained. “He was just being very positive and nice to me. We had a pleasant conversation in the car on the way over here.”

“Did he talk about me?”

“I just said we had a pleasant conversation,” Lafayette deadpanned. “Obviously we did not talk about you.”

Lafayette bounced on his toes a few times and took a deep breath.

“I’m heading downstairs,” he announced, his hand on the doorknob.

“Bon chance, Lafayette!” John called through the microphone.

“Merci,” he breathed as he turned the knob and left the room.

Just then, Alex and John saw Hercules and Eliza walk down the porch steps and onto the icy sidewalk. John suddenly turned to Alex and kissed him fiercely, taking Alex entirely by surprise. He ran his hand down Alex’s chest and down to his stomach where he stroked delicately at the space right above his belt, the space that created heat in Alex’s groin. Alex grabbed John’s biceps, reveling in his boyfriend’s strength and sureness. He pulled back, leaving Alex in a daze.

“Because I won’t get to do that until we get home,” John murmured as Hercules and Eliza approached the car. He was absolutely right. With Eliza’s confession in the party, Alex wouldn’t feel comfortable kissing John in front of her. He didn’t want to crush her any further than she already was that night.

Hercules opened the car door and deposited a drunk Eliza into the passenger seat. He tugged off his coat and gingerly tucked her in, wrapping the massive black down jacket around her. Eliza purred as she cozied herself under her new blanket. Hercules shut the door and ran around the car to the driver’s seat.

“iPad,” Hercules commanded. Without hesitation, John handed him the tablet and headphones. As he was about to plug in the headphones, Alex grabbed his arm.

“I want to hear how this plays out,” Alex said. Hercules unplugged the headphones and set the iPad on the dashboard. Eliza rolled over and leaned over the edge of the seat.

“Oh, hello Alexander. Hello John,” she said sweetly, “Did you guys have fun? Your hair’s a mess, Alexander.” Alex unconsciously brushed at his hair, flattening it with his fingers.

“But did _you_ have fun, Eliza?” John asked as if she were a small child. Eliza nodded her head with a grin.

“Though I’m sorry I screwed up the plan.” Her smile dimmed. John stroked her hair.

“You were great, sweetie,” he assured her. “Burr screwed up the plan by being late.” Eliza nodded and sunk back into the passenger seat, pulling Hercules’ coat up over her nose.

“Have you found him?” Hercules asked Lafayette. Lafayette was moving through the living room where the majority of the students were congregated. The party had filled up since 9pm and had quickly become standing room only. He combed through the rooms, looking for Aaron Burr.

“Pas encore,” Lafayette replied. He made his way through the dining room and past the beer pong table to the kitchen. There was Burr, picking up two martinis from the bar.

“Lafayette!” Burr said cheerfully. “Here, I ordered you a martini, extra dirty. That’s your favorite, right?”

“It is,” Lafayette answered warily.

“You ordered it at a Spectrum party last semester.”

“Oh, I guess I did.”

Even through the camera Alex could tell Lafayette was panicking.

Burr lightly touched Lafayette’s arm. “Let’s see if there’s anywhere to sit.”

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?” Lafayette murmured desperately. He followed Burr through the crowd as he greeted the other students and delegates with warmth and appreciation. He did know a few of the other students there, since they had some of the same classes; but Lafayette was so deeply panicking he couldn’t do anything but give a short wave or a nod.

Burr led them to a private corner of the living room that a few students had just left. Burr casually leaned against the wall, his attention fully turned to Lafayette.

“I’m glad you could come with me tonight,” Burr said kindly, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Lafayette replied.

“I’m honestly surprised your other friends aren’t here,” he remarked. The tone in his voice made it clear he was referencing Alexander Hamilton.

“Oh, yes,” Lafayette nodded. “Hamilton is very busy finding a way to defeat you.” Burr laughed brightly.

Burr _laughed_.

Alex’s blood boiled.

“Alexander…” Burr murmured wistfully. It was as if he was remembering a time when Alex and he were best friends and simply grew apart. Lafayette awkwardly sipped on his martini, not knowing what to talk to Burr about. He was ill-prepared to take on Eliza’s role in this plan.

Hercules looked to Alex and John, hoping they had something to tell Lafayette to say to Burr. Instead, Alex shook his head, horrified at how human Burr was in this moment. This is the man who has tormented him the last week and threatened to destroy his and John’s lives and yet he mentions Alex so fondly. John just stared at the screen, a vaguely confused expression written on his face.

**To Lafayette** : _We’ve got nothing._

“Let’s not talk about Hamilton,” Burr smiled. “What made you decide to go into PoliSci? Especially as a Frenchman emphasizing in American politics?”

“Oh!” Lafayette said, surprised at the genuine friendliness Burr was showing him. “I’ve always loved America and am very pleased I could come here for school. If I could be an ambassador of sorts between France and America, my life would be perfect.”

Burr listened intently and Alex could tell why people liked him. He smiled. He listened. If you weren’t Alexander Hamilton, he didn’t interrupt. Every bit of his body language screamed how genuinely interested he was in what Lafayette was saying. And it made Alex _incredibly_ nervous.

“There’s a guy I know who’s studying abroad in Paris right now and he loves it,” Burr said, touching Lafayette’s hand. “He’s in the PoliSci department. I’ll introduce you when he gets back. If there’s anything you miss from France, let me know. I’m sure he’d be happy to bring you something back.”

“Sure, of course,” Lafayette replied.

“So, are you dating anyone?” Burr asked, then sipped delicately on his martini.

Lafayette nervously answered. “No, no one at the moment.”

“Shame,” Burr purred, maintaining serious eye contact. “You’re a gorgeous person. I would love to take you out on a date if you’d let me.”

“ _What?!_ ” John exclaimed. Alex’s jaw dropped. Hercules stared helplessly at the screen. Eliza snored softly.

“Excuse moi?” Lafayette asked, equally as surprised as his friends in the car. Burr chuckled.

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly, “I’m not usually so forward, but I think you’re really attractive. I know we don’t know each other too well, but I’d really like to go on a date. You can say no, of course. I just would like to get to know you better. We can always just do it as friends.”

This was _not_ what they were expecting. Their original plan would _not_ have worked.

Lafayette struggled to find words. He was completely taken aback by the question. He was certain he’d have to try to hit on Burr and get him to reject him.

“Oh, um,” he stuttered. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You can think about it,” Burr assured him. “I waited long enough to come out, I waited long enough to ask you. I can stand to wait a little longer.” He smiled affectionately then glanced bashfully down at the floor.

“Hey! Aaron!” a tall black student called from across the room.

“If you don’t mind, Lafayette,” Burr said softly. “I need to turn on the campaigning charm. Let me know if you need a ride home and we’ll go when you’re ready.”

And with that, Burr slipped out of their corner and into the throng of students.

Alex was stunned. Their theory was entirely incorrect. It wasn’t that Burr was straight; Burr just had standards. He didn’t want to have sex with King George and honestly, Alex couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want to have sex with King George either.

Lafayette downed the rest of his martini and set the glass down on a nearby plant stand.

“Je m’en vais,” Lafayette muttered.

“Yeah…” John answered over the mic. “Good plan…”

“Est la voiture dans la rue?”

“Yeah.”

Lafayette robotically exited the house and trotted down the porch steps.

“We’re to the left,” John instructed. Hercules turned on the headlights, a bright beacon in the darkness. Lafayette walked a little faster, hurrying through the snow. Alex opened the door for him and he piled in the backseat with Alex and John. His cheeks were red, but Alex wasn’t sure if that was from the cold or the situation he just left.

“Please take me home,” Lafayette murmured, his voice tight. Hercules threw the car into drive and pulled off the curb.

Their plan, which was flawless in theory, completely failed in practice. They had agonized over exactly what to do and how to get it to Washington. It felt like a slam-dunk. Alex could have beaten Burr at his own game. Now he was at a loss. Friday was coming fast and Alex was all out of ideas.

John was watching him, reading every emotion flash on his face. He gently touched Alex’s face and kissed him sweetly.

“It’ll all be okay, Alexander.”

And for the first time, Alex didn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn
> 
> Remember: if there are any prompts you have for this universe, please send them to me! You can either drop them in the comments here or on my tumblr (@alexanderssecretboyfriend).


	12. downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downhill slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is R!
> 
> "Why You Always Lyin'" is my personal anthem at this point. This is kind of Part A to the finale. What was going to be the final chapter is already 6,300+ words and unfinished. I've been writing all day and while I desperately want to post the whoooooole finale tonight, my brain is sizzled. So I'm splitting it up so y'all get to read at least the first half of what I thought was gonna be the last chapter.
> 
> I really need to stop saying these things.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The car ride back to campus was quiet. Everyone could feel the gravity of the situation and weren’t prepared to face the consequences of their failed mission. Alex was the first to speak.

“Do you think he was really asking you on a date, Lafayette?”

Lafayette, still shell-shocked, responded with a soft yet resounding, “ _Yes_.”

They fell silent again as Hercules drove Alex’s car down the snowy streets.

After dropping Lafayette off at his dorm, they drove to Hercules’ dorm. They parked the car and shuffled seats, Alex returning to the driver’s seat and John staying in the back. Alex rolled down the passenger window where Eliza was still asleep. Hercules popped his head through the window.

“Are you taking her home?” he asked softly.

“I’m honestly not sure where she lives,” Alex replied. “I think she lives in the Honors dorm, but I don’t know what room.” Hercules sighed heavily. They couldn’t take her back to their dorm room because Alex was certain they’d be up for a while discussing a plan for Burr. And while he loved Eliza, he knew it would not be good for her to wake up in bed with Alexander Hamilton.

“I’ll take her,” Hercules said calmly. “She’s got my coat anyway. I’ll pick up my equipment from you tomorrow.” He opened the car door and the blustery snow blew into the car, awaking Eliza.

“Where are we?” Eliza asked groggily. Hercules bent down and scooped her up out of the seat, holding her in a fireman’s cradle.

“You’re coming home with me,” Hercules replied as he shut the car door with his foot. “We’re going to get you some water, some Advil, and I’ve got a t-shirt and some shorts with your name on them.” Eliza groaned and pulled the coat up over her face. Hercules carried her down the sidewalk to the front door of his dorm where someone opened the door for them and they disappeared into the lobby.

It was just Alex and John.

John had been silent since he last kissed Alex in the car. He wrapped himself in his coat and stared vacantly out the window. He looked six years older, his face void of any emotion. He was propped up in the corner of the backseat, his legs stretched out across the bench.

“Do you want to sit up here with me?” Alex asked softly. John turned his attention to Alex and he finally saw just how sad John really was.

John paused, staring at Alexander pleadingly, silently asking Alex to stop making this harder than it was. But his expression turned to something softer before he climbed between the seats and took the passenger seat. Alex offered an upturned hand for John and he took it, lacing their fingers together. The heat from John’s palm was comforting, solid, and real.

They drove home in silence, then unloaded Alex’s car and hauled Hercules’ equipment up to their room. After tucking the equipment under John’s desk, Alex sat down heavily on the edge of their bed. He pulled off his boots and coat and tossed them in the general direction of their shared dresser. John politely hung up his coat in his closet and grabbed his towel and shower caddy. He hesitated at the doorway.

“Do you,” John murmured, “do you want to come with me?”

John’s shyness was unfamiliar to Alex, but it would be a cold day in Hell when Alexander Hamilton ever said no to that face. He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, kissing him tenderly.

“Yes, of course,” Alex replied. He grabbed his own shower caddy and towel and followed John out the door to the floor bathroom.

The floor showers had six single-stall showers, each with their own lockable stall doors. It made privacy a godsend for those in undesirable roommate situations. A few other guys on their floor were showering when Alex and John entered, but no one could see them enter one stall together. Not like the other guys would have cared, since it was common for them to sneak girls into the bathroom to shower.

It was almost clinical how John and Alex undressed and folded their clothes before climbing into the warm shower.

Alex watched as John breathed deep under the hot spray, the water matting his curls to his skin. He ran a hand down John’s side and held him close.

“Alexander…”

“I love you,” Alex whispered into John’s temple. “I love you.”

John kissed him lovingly, his kiss landing off-center on Alex’s bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, pulling their naked bodies close. Normally, Alex would be too excited to be naked with John, but the solemnity of the evening put thoughts of sex on the back burner. Touching John’s skin was like coming home. It soothed Alex and made him forget about what was ahead of them. This was right now: John’s mouth on his, his hands holding Alex’s face, his warmed skin under Alex’s fingertips.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton,” John said against Alex’s lips. “May I wash your hair?”

Alex smiled.

“Of course.”

John bent down and picked up his own shampoo. It was specifically formulated for curly hair, but Alex was not about to complain. John’s hair always smelled wonderful and if he could carry that scent around with him for even a day, Alex was more than thrilled.

He lathered the shampoo and massaged it gently into Alex’s scalp. John’s fingertips felt wonderful working through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed contently. John was massaging out a headache Alex was not aware he had. As his body relaxed, it felt like he could feel _everything_. The plastic shower floor under his feet. The warm water hitting his shoulders. John’s soft cock brushing sweetly against his. It was a meditative moment he didn’t know he needed.

“Okay,” John said, breaking Alex’s reverie. Alex shifted to get under the spray and rinse out the shampoo. Once clear, Alex bent down and picked up John’s shampoo again to do the same to his thoughtful boyfriend. John grinned as Alex’s fingers worked their way into John’s wet curls.

It was the first smile Alex had seen on John’s lips since they left the party.

The rest of their shower continued much of the same. Conditioner followed the shampoo for both of them, then soap. Alex may have run soap over John’s cock a little too intently. John rolled his eyes and smiled challengingly, slipping his fingers to brush over Alex’s hole. It wasn’t going to lead anywhere, but for the first time that night, it felt like their relationship was back to normal. Alex was testing his boundaries while John challenged him every step of the way.

They acted as though an incredibly difficult decision wasn’t waiting for them in the morning.

Instead, they turned off the water and exited the shower, each wrapping themselves in their towels and collecting their things to trudge back down the hall to their room. John neatly put his things away whereas Alex dumped everything in his closet. Alex climbed into bed naked and pulled back the blanket for John to join him.

Dutifully, John slid in next to Alexander and kissed him deeply, searchingly. He drew back and gazed lovingly at Alex.

“I feel like I say it too much and that with every time it loses meaning, but I love you, Alexander,” John murmured.

“You could never say it too much,” Alex replied. “If I could hear it on a loop all day, it would still never be enough.” He brushed a drying, springy curl from John’s forehead. John lay down and rested his back against Alex’s chest, letting Alex curl around him, protecting him from the inevitable storm.

Alex buried his nose in John’s hair and breathed deep. His damp hair smelled strongly of his shampoo and it made Alex dizzy. John was so tangibly his in this moment. But the fear of tomorrow loomed in the distance. It would possibly be the last happy day together before they had to make a decision: Alex’s career or John’s.

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed through the window of their dorm room. Alex awoke slowly to realize John was gone. His spot on the bed was cool, meaning he had been gone for quite a bit of time. It was to be expected, as John had an early class on Thursday, but it broke Alex’s heart nonetheless. After the activities of the previous night, Alex would have appreciated spending a little bit of morning quiet time with John.

But, he supposed, John was going to get as much out of college before his father pulled his support.

Alex sprawled out on the bed, feeling the cool sheets touch his overheated skin. He took a deep breath.

_Time to work_.

An hour later, Alex was packed up and out the door. Washington had office hours before the Student Senate meeting and Alex needed to speak to him. Besides, staying in their dorm room made his whole body ache for John. It was better to be out and moving than missing his boyfriend. 

**To John <3**: _I miss you._

**From John <3**: _You just saw me, Alexander! :P_

**To John <3**: _Every second you’re gone I’m dying. Why aren’t our schedules exactly the same? My heart aches when you’re away._

**From John <3**: _Poor baby girl. <3_

**From John <3**: _I love you. <3 <3 <3_

The Student Organization Office Suite where the Student Senate delegates held office hours was in the union. It was rows and rows of cubicles for every club in the university, but the Student Senate had their own section and Washington, as the president, his own office and thankfully his own waiting room.

Alex had a plan. He would go in there, talk to Washington, convince him of Burr’s conniving ways, then get out. He’d be out in time to meet John after his class and duck into a bathroom to kiss him senseless. Yes, this was an excellent plan. He rounded the corner to the waiting room and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr. Sir.”

Burr shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his messenger bag clutched tightly on his lap.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“I came to speak to Washington about the elections tomorrow.”

“Why?” Burr chuckled.

“It’s honestly none of your business.”

Alex scowled. The only other seat in the waiting room was directly next to Burr.

Instead, Alex chose to sit on the floor.

He started pulling out the notebooks and essays of thoughts and theories he had to give to Washington regarding Burr and the open delegation seat, but Burr’s low snicker distracted him.

“You are still such a child, Hamilton,” Burr said, clearly amused by Alex’s antics.

“Right, because I resort to blackmail to defeat my opponents,” Alex shot back.

“Well, spying isn’t necessarily a clean way to get back at someone either,” Burr replied coolly. Alex choked.

“What?”

“Oh, yeah, I recognized your little girlfriend when she was being ushered out of the party,” he explained. “She’s not a PoliSci student so I thought it was weird that she was there. Then it hit me that she was probably there to spy on me.”

“But—how—“

“And a friend of mine saw she was wearing a wire,” Burr added. “Who knew what party I’d be at that night and would send their girlfriend in with a wire to spy on me but Alexander Hamilton?”

“She’s not my girlfriend and you know that,” Alex said firmly.

“Don’t you want both? Being ‘bisexual’ and all that?” Burr said snidely. “Your little girlfriend holds your hand and your roommate blows you in the library?”

“I hardly find a man who has such ill-conceived notions about bisexuality qualified and fit to serve as the LGBT delegate in the Student Senate,” Alex said smugly, crossing his arms.

“I just think you’re a whore or you’re a straight man looking for attention,” Burr replied. “I identified as that for a minute, then realized that I was clinging desperately to this ideal of what a man could be. Now, I fully embrace who I am as a proud black gay man. You need to either shit or get off the pot, Alexander.”

He couldn't have been more incorrect.

“And what about Lafayette?”

“What _about_ Lafayette?”

“You define yourself as a gay man and yet last night you asked Lafayette, a proud genderqueer person, on a date. Wouldn’t that mean you are still, in a way, bisexual?”

Anger flashed through Burr’s eyes.

“That was a private moment between me and Lafayette,” Burr said hotly. “How _dare_ you—“

Washington’s office door swung open and a wiry Indian woman slipped out. Washington appeared in the doorway.

“Burr, Hamilton. What a surprise,” Washington said flatly. Alex and Burr both scrambled to their feet and spoke over each other.

“Washington, I wanted to talk to you about—“

“Your Excellency, Aaron Burr is a lying—“

Washington raised a hand.

“I don’t have time for either of you right now,” he said, his brow creased in annoyance. “While I understand I will have to work with one of you come Monday, you are both working my last nerve right now. I don’t care who texted whom or how unqualified you find the other.”

“But sir—“

“No, Alex. We’re done. I will see you both at the election party tomorrow at 5.” And with that, Washington shut his door. The lock clicked into place.

Burr looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“Hamilton, how do you have the ability to ruin everything?” Burr murmured angrily.

“ _I_ ruin everything?” Alex answered incredulously. “How do _I_ ruin everything when you’re the one who’s threatening to ruin my boyfriend’s life?”

Burr stepped right into Alex’s space, the lapels of his peacoat brushing against Alex’s chest.

“I worked tirelessly to help develop the delegate seat with Spectrum over the last semester. When they announced that seat was going to be open, I saw my shot. It was like God was opening a door for me. Everything was finally falling into place. I knew it was time that I come out of the closet and be who I am. There was an opportunity that I never saw coming and I want it so badly.

“I’ve been here longer. I’ve worked harder. I followed the rules. I waited my turn. Then you show up and ruin _everything_. That seat is rightfully mine, Alexander,” Burr snarled. “And I guarantee Henry Laurens will get that photo of his son on his knees for orphan immigrant cock if you do not back down. I will not have an unruly freshman defeat me under any costs.”

Alex clenched his fists at his sides, his knuckles cracking. Burr glanced down.

“Are you going to hit me, Alexander?” Burr goaded. “It wouldn’t look good with Washington sitting right behind that door.”

Burr stepped back from Alex, threw his bag over his shoulder, and quickly left the waiting room.

Alex huffed in frustration. He was angry that Washington wouldn’t see him. He was angry that he had to see Burr at all today. He was angry Burr was relentless in his pursuit of the delegate seat. But his frustration wasn’t for any of those reasons.

Alexander Hamilton was frustrated because for the first time since he announced his candidacy, he saw Aaron Burr. He saw the man who wanted the seat just as much as he did. He saw a man who was patient, competitive, and driven. He understood how annoying it must have been to have this unknown freshman swoop in and steal the seat from under him.

Alex wanted to deny the part of him that related to Burr. He wanted to say he was better than Burr in every aspect. But he would be lying if he said he would have played fairly if he were in Burr’s shoes. They were incredibly similar with the same interests and passions as well as scheming political tactics.

_Maybe if we had met under different circumstances we could have been friends._

He scooped up his papers and notebooks on the floor and stuffed them in his backpack. With a longing glance at Washington’s door, Alex left with the hope he could meet up with his boyfriend and count down the minutes together.

**To John <3**: _Lunch?_

**From John <3**: _Of course. <3_

* * *

 

“Washington wouldn’t see me today.”

“Really?” John asked.

John sat across from him in the dining hall, sipping on lemonade. He kept his hands to himself, one hand on his utensils and the other gently folded in his lap. Alex had an outstretched hand on the table open and waiting for John to touch him like they did in public. John was usually the first to initiate but this time it was Alex reaching for John Laurens.

“Burr was there too, and Washington wouldn’t see him either.”

Alex watched John carefully as John picked at his salad.

“Burr’s not backing down from his threat,” Alex said, hushed. “He made it very clear he still intends to send that photo to your father tomorrow if I don’t drop out of the race.”

John just pushed his chickpeas around his salad bowl.

“John?”

He glanced up at Alex through his lashes.

“Yeah?” he answered despondently.

“Do you want to talk about what we should do?”

John sighed heavily as he continued to pick at his salad.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Alexander.”

“Why not?” Alex implored. “It’s important.”

“I know it's important, but I want to pretend like everything’s going to be okay?” John replied. “I want to pretend that my first boyfriend isn’t going to choose his career over me.”

“John—“

“No, Alexander,” John interrupted. “I know what you’re going to choose.”

“You don’t know that, my love,” Alex pleaded.

“You really think I don’t know you by now?” John accused. “I’m preparing for the inevitable where I have to drop out of school or, in the case where you do drop out, we break up because you resent me for ruining your chances.”

“I could never resent you.”

“But you’ve barely ever mentioned giving up,” John replied. “It’s constantly in the search of destroying Burr because you can’t fathom doing something for someone else. Putting something on hold. You say you love me, but do you really know me? We’ve been dating for less than a week, Alexander! Do you know how ridiculous this is? You haven’t even known me long enough to know if you’d resent me.” John laughed derisively. “I mean, I’ve said ‘I love you’ so many times to a boy who doesn’t even know my middle name!”

Immediately, Alex wracked his brain for that information and he _hated_ that he came up short.

“I have the most to lose from this situation. If you stay in, I have to drop out of college because my father won't support a gay son. If you drop out, I will lose my boyfriend, my best friend, and the best roommate in one fell swoop, because there is no way someone who has known me for all of two weeks will _not_ resent me,” John concluded. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes. “So I’m sorry I’m not in a chatty mood because I’m busy mentally breaking up with my love Alexander Hamilton.”

Alex withdrew his hand. John coughed.

“I’m going back to the room,” John murmured. “And if you love me, you won’t follow me.”

John shuffled out of the booth with his tray in hand. Alex watched him drop his tray on the conveyor belt and exit out the turnstile.

He was alone and brokenhearted.

The reality of his decision was suddenly very apparent.

John had a point. They fell so quickly in love. Alex knew it was ridiculous from the start, but the longer he was with John and the more time he spent with him, he knew falling in love with him was the right decision. When he got to college, Alex was planning on hunkering down, learning everything he could, and be valedictorian without looking up to see what was around him. He had survived this long without the closeness of others that he didn’t even anticipate making friends or having a significant other.

But John changed everything. He introduced him to quiet moments, to adventures, to friends. In the two short weeks they had known each other, John had revolutionized Alexander’s life that he couldn’t imagine going through the next few years – and maybe further – without him. John made his life better. He encouraged him to be a better person.

John was leaving him.

Everything suddenly felt too loud, too bright. He could feel every inch of the booth cushions pressing into his back. The table felt too sticky. All of the contents of his pockets felt branded against his skin.

Then he remembered.

John’s note.

Alex hadn’t read it since he picked it up last week. He hadn’t had time to think about it. With John so present in his life and everything quickly devolving into chaos, the note wasn’t at the forefront of his mind.

Carefully, Alex extracted the note from his front pocket and unfolded it. He scanned through the first portion of the notes between each other, smiling at the easiness of their relationship from the beginning. Then, there was the note he never got to read.

_Alexander, I suppose then it might be too soon to tell you that I think I’m in love with you. (And I would love to take you to dinner if it meant seeing your scholarly pursuits.)_

_I’m so glad I met you._

Alex grabbed his bag and headed out of the dining hall to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst~~~
> 
> A thank you to @turq8 for saying no one would care if this wasn't the actual last chapter.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to anyone who has commented or messaged me during this whole posting schedule. I take every comment into consideration and often use critiques/comments to modify a part of the story in a way I think people will enjoy.


	13. election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17/EXPLICIT.
> 
> Warnings for sexual content and Burr being rude.
> 
> THIS IS IT. HONEST TO GOD. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW IT IS BECAUSE I WROTE THE ENDING. It's literally 3 chapters longer than expected but whatever. It's done.
> 
> Enjoy the actual thrilling conclusion!

It was very late. Alex had spent the rest of the day bouncing between the library and his classes. After each class ended, he’d return to that fateful location, check out another laptop, write for an hour, save his essay to a flashdrive, then return the laptop on his way to his next class. He skipped dinner in favor of writing, writing, and writing. His stomach growled, but he couldn’t tear himself away.

He stood outside his own dorm room, staring at the numbers and the cute star cutouts with their names. John and Alex. Alex and John. With a deep breath, Alex unlocked the door.

Walking back into that room was like stepping back in time. John was curled up in front of his laptop, listening to Aloe Blacc and typing away. His curls were loose and down around his shoulders. It felt just the same as when they met. But now, Alex knew what those curls felt like wrapped around his fingers, what those lips felt against his own, what it that voice sounded like saying ‘I love you, Alexander’ over and over.

Part of Alex expected the room to look the same. His things packed up. Their beds separated. But they weren’t. Evidence of Alex and John’s shared life littered the room in papers, dirty clothes, and empty condom wrappers. The blankets on the bed were just the same as Alex left them that morning. John hadn’t tried to erase Alex from his life and Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

He dropped his backpack next to the bed and rifled through it to find the essay he had been writing all day. After toeing off his shoes, Alex tiptoed over to John. He fought with himself on what he should do to greet him. With a gentle hand, Alex pulled back John’s curtain of curls and sweetly kissed John’s neck.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Alex purred as he wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders.

“Hello, Alexander,” John answered, leaning back against him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I love you.”

John stayed silent. Alex needed to be brave.

“What is this?” John asked, fingering the essay in Alex’s hand. Alex held the essay out for John to see. It was thick, 25 pages, and was quite possibly the essay Alex was proudest of. John held it in front of them and flipped through a few pages.

“I wrote it for you,” Alex explained tenderly. “You said I wouldn’t love you after this and that we fell into this too fast. But I wanted to prove that you are absolutely wrong. I love you so much, John Laurens.” He kissed John’s neck again, before whispering, “And you don’t have a middle name.”

John turned in his arms. His eyes were red, probably from crying all evening, but they were also wet with fresh tears. John kissed Alex firmly on the mouth.

“I love you so much, Alexander Hamilton,” John murmured against his lips. “I love you. I love you.”

John kissed him again, holding his face, his fingers threaded through his hair. He opened his mouth slightly and John took the cue, licking into his mouth and deepening the kiss. John felt so good, so gentle.

It didn’t feel like a goodbye kiss. It felt like coming home.

Alex drew back and John whined. He gave John a few apology kisses before pulling back entirely.

“I have to write my concession speech, so I’ll give you time to read that,” Alex said simply. He went to his messy desk and shifted some papers around, pulling out a legal pad and went to work. John left his laptop open, music still drifting and dancing around the room, and he climbed into bed with Alex’s essay in hand.

An hour later, Alex was feeling pretty good about his concession speech. If he wasn’t going to win, he was going to smear Burr on his way down.

“Alexander?” John called sweetly from the bed.

“Yes, dear?” Alex replied, scratching a few more words down on paper.

“Alexaaaander…”

Alex stopped writing and smiled. He turned in his chair and looked up at the bed where John was spread out naked and hard, his hand loosely fisting his erection.

“Why don’t you come to bed?” John cooed.

As if Alex needed to be asked twice.

He quickly stripped himself out of his clothing and climbed into bed with John, crawling over him and pressing down. John pawed at Alex, grabbing at his skin and pulling him down for a passionate and raw kiss.

“If you write an essay like that after every fight we have, I will never win with you,” John breathed against his lips.

“What do you want to do, my love?” Alex muttered.

John reached over to beside the pillow and picked up their lube and a condom.

“I want you inside me,” John whispered then kissed Alex again.

Alex was dizzy. It was a request he knew was huge for John and he felt like he was going to burst.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alex babbled. He ground his erection against John, feeling John equally hard against him. The difference in size was still a heady feeling. He reached down and stroked John, running his fingers up the length to finger at the slit. John gasped under Alex’s ministrations.

“I’m still not over how big your cock is,” Alex admitted openly. John laughed.

 _John’s laughter_.

“God, I can’t believe I’ve had it inside me.” John kept laughing, shaking his head at Alex’s ridiculousness. “Are you sure you want to do it this way? Because I would absolutely ride you just like this, John.”

John’s eyes were bright and focused.

“I’m sure.”

Alex dipped down and kissed John again, tangling his fingers in John’s curls. His sweet kisses made Alex drunk. John gently pressed the bottle of lube against Alex’s arm.

“I’m ready, Alexander,” John purred. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Alex sat back on his heels and dutifully took the lube from John. As he poured the liquid onto his fingers, he was struck with the reality of his position. Here he was, slicking his fingers up to open up his gorgeous boyfriend. His gorgeous boyfriend John Laurens who was sprawled out in front of him, his tan skin a canvas of freckles and a faint blush. He had the largest cock Alex ever had the opportunity to service and the largest heart Alex ever had the opportunity to love.

He leaned down, balancing himself above John as he reached back and touched his slick fingers to John’s hole. Alex watched John’s face for any signs of regret, discomfort, or pain, but he was meditative, breathing deep and eyes closed. He was beautiful like this.

John cracked open an eye to look at Alex with a small smile.

“Alexander, please,” he said softly.

Alex couldn’t ignore a command like that. Ever so gently, Alex pressed his finger in, feeling the tightness of John’s body clenching around him.

“Breathe,” Alex whispered into John’s skin. John took a deep breath and Alex already felt him loosen. He moved his finger in and out, getting John used to the feeling. He was doing so well, taking Alex so well. Soon, John was asking for a second. He turned his head for a kiss from Alex.

“You’re doing beautifully, John,” Alex murmured.

“I’m ready,” John said, a hint of nervousness laced in his voice.

“Are you sure?” The last thing Alex ever wanted to do was to hurt John.

After a moment, John replied, “ _Yes_." 

Alex opened the condom package and rolled the latex over his cock. John reached up and wrapped his hand around Alex’s dick. He licked his lips. His eyes flashed up to Alex’s.

“See something you like?” Alex teased.

“I can’t wait to have you in my mouth again,” John admitted. “But we’ll do it here and I’ll take my time with you.”

“Until your jaw aches?”

John nodded and let out a quiet moan. Alex leaned down, positioning himself between John’s thighs, the shaft of his cock rubbing against John’s hole.

“I want to do the same to you. While you work on your laptop, I'll kneel below you and suck on your gorgeous cock for hours. Keep it warm until you’re done with your homework and then you take me to bed and fuck me through the mattress. Is that something you’re interested in, John?” Alex admitted. He wanted John to know all his fantasies and he wanted to try every single one of them as long as John said yes.

John whined.

“ _Yes_ , Alexander.”

His eyes were unfocused and his fingers grabbed at Alex’s dick, pressing the head against his slick hole. Alex chuckled lowly at John’s desperation.

“ _Please_.”

Alex steadied himself, lowering his body down to rest on John’s. He kissed him openly, deeply, and Alex pushed inside.

John moaned loudly into Alex’s mouth as Alex slowly entered the tight heat of John’s body. He was heavenly and Alex had never felt closer. John trusted him with this huge moment in his life and it made Alex’s heart melt.

After showing much restraint, Alex eventually bottomed out and was completely inside John. John breathed deep.

“You okay, my love?” Alex asked against John’s lips.

“Always, baby girl.” John gave a lopsided smile, which was all the reassurance Alex needed. He pulled out a bit and thrust back in. John closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Alex did it again and a small smile appeared at John’s lips.

John was beautiful as he took every gentle thrust Alex gave him. His arms wrapped around Alex’s back, holding him close. It kept Alex’s thrusts to mere rocking, but John didn’t seem to mind. He felt so good and wonderful and Alex couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

“ _Oh!_ ” John breathed. “ _Oh! Ah!_ That feels so good.”

Alex sped up his thrusts, earning more pleased sounds from John. He could feel John responding beneath him, his body tightening the faster Alex went.

“You take me so well, John. Opening right up. Yeah, you love it, don’t you,” Alex babbled.

His fingers gripped at Alex’s back, fingernails biting into his sweaty skin.

“Just made to take cock and _love it_.”

“Alexander… Alexander! I’m gonna come—“

“Do it, my love. Let me feel you,” Alex whispered into John’s neck.

Alex thrust a few more times and John came, his body tightening around his cock and his head thrown back, curls askew. He was just as beautiful as that first night they connected. Alex could never grow tired of that image, of John coming undone.

But John clamping down on Alex’s dick was too much. This gorgeous, wonderful man beneath him was too much. And Alex thrust a few more times and came with a loud moan into the condom, deep in John’s body.

John smiled dopily at him.

“We did it, baby girl,” John said in muted celebration. Alex chuckled as he pet at John’s hair.

“We did,” Alex smiled. He grabbed at the base of the condom and pulled out. John let out a breath he was holding.

After disposing of the condom, Alex took a washcloth and wiped off their stomachs, then threw it toward the sink. John barely moved throughout the whole process, his eyes following Alex through the whole process. Alex flopped back onto the bed next to John and they lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling, holding hands.

John started laughing. Alex turned his head.

“What’s so funny?”

John kept laughing, covering his face with his arm. Alex couldn’t help but smile even when he didn’t know what John was laughing at.

When the laughter subsided, John said, “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Alex beamed.

“I’m the luckiest.” John leaned over and kissed him.

“I was so moved by your essay—“

“Well, _clearly_ —“

“Alexander!” John laughed. “I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you and proud to be with you. I can’t believe the best, smartest, bravest man is my best friend and boyfriend.”

“I disagree,” Alex said. “My best friend and boyfriend is the best, smartest, bravest man.”

“We are _not_ going to be one of those couples!” John groaned.

Their laughter subsided into a companionable silence. Alex was so content and happy, just lying there with John, his sweat cooling on his skin. John rolled over and faced Alex.

“What made you change your mind?” John asked.

Alex rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend. He reached out to brush away John’s curls.

“Your note.”

John looked at him bemusedly.

“What note?”

“That day during class when we were passing notes. You dropped them and I didn’t read it until today.” John blushed.

“Oh, no. I was so nervous that was me talking too much too soon,” John muttered.

“I was in love with you the moment I saw you,” Alex admitted. John’s eyes softened. “And I completely agree with how ridiculously fast this all happened, but when you know, you know?” John nodded in acknowledgement.

Alex sat up and pulled the blanket over both of them. John scooted closer to Alex, curling against his chest. Alex wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. He wasn’t aware of how tired he was until that moment when he was safe and sound in bed with John.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” John asked.

“Well,” Alex began, “Washington refuses to speak to Burr and I until the election party with the Student Senate where they announce the winner. So unfortunately, I can’t officially concede until then. An email just won’t do.”

“That’s a bummer.”

“It is, but it’s worth it.”

Alex couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness. His election dreams were going to be set back another year, but he gained friendships and love instead. Perhaps that was for the best. He yawned. He hadn’t slept much the last two weeks and there wasn’t much he could do with elections tomorrow.

“Go to sleep, Alexander,” John said quietly. He kissed Alex gingerly on the lips and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Alex awoke to John leaning over him and stroking his hair.

“Good morning, baby girl,” John murmured. He kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Good morning,” Alex groaned as he stretched. His back was aching from last night, but he was not complaining.

“You ready for today?”

“I’ll be ready for today to be over.”

“Amen.” John kissed him again. “Well, let’s get up and get through today and then we’ll come back here and do the thing you told me about last night. I have a very long essay to write for Monday.” A wicked grin played at John’s lips. Alex’s heart skipped a beat.

Together, John and Alex got ready for the day. It was too late for them to get breakfast, so after a kiss goodbye at the door, they each went their own ways to class.

 **From (818)555-4277** : _Tick, tick, tick, Hamilton._

Alex got to the English Building with just enough time to take a seat and give a curt wave to Angelica. She gave him a dirty look and shook her head. Perhaps Eliza told her about Wednesday night.

Class passed in a blur and soon Alex was waiting for Eliza to get out of her class. She hustled out, tugging her seafoam green cap over her head.

“Oh! Alexander!” she said cheerfully. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing alright,” he replied. “I’m glad to see you’re alive after Wednesday night.” Eliza blushed.

“Hercules took care of me. He was such a gentleman and let me borrow some clothes to sleep in. He offered to sleep on the floor and let me have the bed, but I couldn’t let him do that, so yes, we shared a bed, but nothing happened!” she insisted. Alex laughed.

“I believe you!”

_And because I know you’re in love with me._

“But I mean, if you haven’t cuddled with Hercules, you’re missing out,” Eliza said, winking at him. “He’s like a giant teddy bear.”

“I’ll have to look into it,” he laughed.

 **From (818)555-4277** : _What’s it going to be, Hamilton?_

They hustled down the sidewalk toward North Hall. It was the first time in a long time that it wasn’t snowing or bitterly cold. Alex could actually feel his fingertips for once.

“Have you voted yet?” Eliza asked him.

“Not yet. I think John and I are going to do it after class before the election party.”

“I voted this morning,” Eliza said. “The newspaper was saying you’re going to win by a landslide. People like your chances.”

“Even though I’m not supported by Spectrum?”

“A lot of people say they like your gumption,” Eliza shrugged.

“Gumption? Really?”

“Okay, my word, not theirs,” she admitted.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Eliza exactly what he decided to do. But it definitely did not help talking to her about it. Knowing people believed in him made him hyperaware of what exactly he was losing.

 **From (818)555-4277** : _Can’t wait to see what you decide. John or yourself._

They got to North Hall where John was waiting. The trio split for their respective classes, and John and Alex found a pair of good seats in the lecture hall. They spent the hour doodling back and forth, Alex mostly doing calligraphy of their names in various combinations (‘Alexander Laurens’, ‘John Hamilton’, ‘Alexander Laurens-Hamilton’, etc.) and John drew small hearts over everything. It was cheesy, but it was the best thing to keep Alex from thinking about the impending election.

 **From (818)555-4277** : _Henry Laurens can’t wait to hear from his son!_

Lecture ended and John gently brushed his fingers against Alex’s.

“Time to vote?” he asked gingerly 

“Time to vote.”

* * *

 

They only had about an hour before the election party in the Chemistry Building, but John and Alex managed to find a couple unused computers in the building’s computer lab to vote. In order to vote, they had to log into the school system, click their choice, then click send.

And Alex was having extreme difficulty doing it.

The site simply read: “STUDENT SENATE – LGBT DELEGATE. SELECT: AARON BURR –OR– ALEXANDER HAMILTON”. Alex had highlighted his own name but his mouse stayed hovering above the ‘SUBMIT’ button.

“Alright,” John announced as he logged out of his computer. “That’s another vote for Alexander Hamilton.” He glanced over at Alex’s computer where he was stuck in this position.

“I can’t believe it’s real,” Alex breathed.

_And I’m just throwing it away._

“Do you need help?” John asked.

“Nope.”

And with that, Alex hit SUBMIT. It left a queasy feeling in Alex’s stomach at how simple it was.

John patted him on the back, smiling brightly.

“You did it!”

_Even though it won’t make a difference._

“I did!” Alex replied with feigned excitement. The fact his vote wouldn’t matter in an hour was horrible. He hated thinking about it. Never in his days did Alex think he back down from a fight. But this was for something greater, he kept reminding himself. He was doing this for John, his friends, and keeping everyone safe. The sacrifice of one for the good of many, or something like that.

They left the computer lab with some time to kill. Alex figured they could find a private corner of the Chem Building where John could just hold him. He talked a good game, but Alex was terrified.

John placed a comforting hand on Alex’s back. The heat from his palm radiated through his shirt and it calmed Alex immensely.

“It’ll be okay,” John whispered in Alex’s ear.

The words rang false as none other than Aaron Burr rounded the corner toward them.

“Well, well, well,” Burr said smoothly, “if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.”

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

Burr was relaxed, his smile easy and his posture loose.

“I wish you the best of luck, Hamilton,” Burr smirked. “In all of your—“ He looked John up and down. “Endeavors.”

“Burr, I swear to God—“

Alex held John back.

“No, John. Don’t engage. George deserved it. Burr deserves far worse.”

Burr chuckled.

“You should listen to your boyfriend, Laurens. For as long as he is your boyfriend, after all. Oh, Alexander, do you have your concession speech ready or is Daddy Laurens going to be _very_ disappointed in his son’s choices?” Burr held up his cell phone with the screen showing Henry Laurens’ phone number. The way John’s breath caught in his throat told Alex that Burr wasn’t bluffing.

“There’s always next year. Right, Alexander?” Burr asked as he placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex bristled under the touch. “But I heard that the likelihood of a candidate being reelected is close to 100 percent. And since I’m a junior and am on a track that keeps me here an extra year, you’ll get in what, your senior year? That’ll get you into a mediocre internship after you graduate.” Burr patted his shoulder. “Sounds like a great plan, doesn’t it? You’ll be in the same place with all the other immigrants. Your people, you know?”

Burr withdrew his hand and stepped through John and Alex, the warmth of John’s hand slipping from Alex’s back.

“But I’ll see you both at the election party in 20 minutes!” Burr called back to them as he entered the men’s restroom.

Alex’s blood boiled. Burr knew everything Alex was potentially sacrificing. He knew how detrimental losing this election was to Alex’s career path. Alex prided himself on being an exceptionally hard worker, but being set back this far was murderous.

John was tense next to him, his jaw set. Alex had seen this once before and that night ended with blood on John’s hands.

“John, do _not_ follow him,” Alex commanded.

“I just—You can’t let him speak to you like that!” John said angrily. He turned and started toward the men’s restroom. Alex grabbed his arm.

“Did you not hear me? _Do not do anything to him, John Laurens._ ”

John shook his arm out of Alex’s grasp.

“I have to do _something_ ,” John said harshly. He hurried down the hall and to Alex’s relief, did not go into the bathroom, but outside into the cool January day.

 _Well there goes my plan_.

Alex ventured down the hallway toward the lecture hall where Student Senate met. He peeked through the window and saw much of the delegation was already in the room. They were chatting casually to each other as well as hanging balloons and streamers for the party. Washington wasn’t kidding about it being a party.

Speaking of Washington, the President was at the front of the room, speaking to a few students who clearly had questions. Alex wanted to speak to him before the party, but he didn’t feel entirely welcome to. Washington had made it very clear he had no interest in talking to Hamilton or Burr if he didn’t have to. The last thing Alex wanted to do today was to ruin his relationship with Washington, especially when it was already on thin ice.

Quietly, Alex slipped into the room and made his way down to the front row in the corner to sit. He pulled out his concession speech. The sinking feeling returned to his stomach. It hurt that this speech even existed. He was letting Burr win out of fear. Pre-John Alexander Hamilton would have charged ahead and not given a damn as to who got hurt in the process.

But he was a better person with John Laurens.

Who _wasn’t here_.

“Alexander!”

Alex turned to see Eliza calling for him as she was coming down the stairs, followed closely by Hercules and Lafayette. He smiled despite himself. He didn’t really want his friends to see him give in to Burr, but there was a joy and relief he felt having them there.

As they got closer, he noticed Eliza and Hercules holding hands. A pang shot through Alex’s heart.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked dumbly, standing to greet them.

“We’re here to support you, man!” Hercules said cheerfully, clapping Alex on the shoulder.

“And to be honest, we want to see how this all shakes out,” Lafayette nodded. “Want to see what you decided to do.” Alex held up his concession speech.

“Alexander, no,” Eliza said sadly. “You’re giving in?”

“Had to,” Alex shrugged. “John and I talked about it and we thought it would be best if I backed out and made a run at a delegation seat next year.” Eliza smiled sympathetically.

“Where is our dear Laurens?” Hercules asked. “Eliza and I came in through a side door.”

“I saw him on the phone outside,” Lafayette answered. “He was very angry, so I didn’t both him. Did King George call him?” Alex shook his head.

“Burr.”

“Mon Dieu,” Lafayette sighed. “John gets riled up so quickly. He didn’t hit him, did he?”

“I asked him to not, but I haven’t seen Burr yet, so who knows.”

“Hamilton,” Washington said as he sauntered over to the corner. “I was surprised I hadn’t heard from you earlier today.” Alex bowed his head.

“Your Excellency, I thought I would respect your wishes not to be bothered,” Alex said humbly. “Though I have a feeling you will not have to deal with me for the rest of the semester.”

Washington looked at him curiously.

“You sound so sure you’re going to lose, Hamilton. It’s very unlike you.”

“Well, sometimes you have to be a little more realistic, Your Excellency,” Alex said simply.

“He’s trying to stay humble, sir,” Lafayette said firmly. Washington took in Lafayette.

“It’s nice to see you, Gilbert,” Washington nodded. Lafayette gave a curt smile.

A portly Latino student gently touched Washington’s arm.

“Excuse me, sir? We’re going to be starting soon,” he said quietly.

“Thank you, Eddie!” Washington said cheerfully to the delegate. He turned to Hamilton and company. “If you’d like to take a seat, we’ll be announcing the results shortly! Good luck, Hamilton.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex nodded. He felt the urge to salute, but the notion was squashed when he saw Burr take a seat across the room. Alex swallowed the bile that threatened to come up at the sight of his enemy. Eliza gently touched his arm.

“Alexander, it’s okay,” she comforted him. “Ignore him and focus on the task at hand.” She guided him to sit next to her, leaving a seat for John on his other side, just in case.

Washington took to the podium and banged the gavel loudly, the sound echoing around the room. The delegation shuffled around the room until they all took their seats, the dull roar settling to near silence.

“Alright, good afternoon, everyone,” Washington began. “We have some business to attend to today, but first we have a very special election we have to announce.” The delegation tittered with excitement. “The time is now officially 5 o’clock and the polls are closed. I hope you all voted today. Sally—“ Washington gestured to a petite black woman in the corner who waved politely. “Is pulling up the results of the special elections for the newest position in the Student Senate. Sally?”

Alex glanced over to Burr who was holding up his phone. He was so focused on Burr that it surprised him when John snuck down the stairs to the front row, sitting down quickly next to him. His eyes were red, cheeks tear-stained, and he was out of breath. Despite all of this, John was smiling. He took Alex’s hand in his.

“Where were you?” Alex whispered. “Are you okay?”

“And I have the privilege to announce—“ Washington boomed over the microphone.

“I called my dad,” John whispered back. “I came out to him.”

“What?!”

“That the Student Senate’s first LGBT delegate in the history of the school is—“

“He’s not happy, but he told me he still loved me and we’d talk the next time I was home,” John smiled. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

“John—“ Alex breathed.

“I love you—”

“ _Alexander Hamilton!_ ”

The room exploded in applause, cheering, and wolf-whistles.

Alex was _stunned._

He glanced between Washington and John’s beaming face.

“Go!” John urged.

The Revolutionary Crew watched him with baited breath as Alex walked on shaky legs to the podium where Washington was waiting for him.

He did it. _They_ did it.

There were some shouts of ‘Speech!’ from the other delegates as Alex regained his bearings. His fingers gripped the sides of the podium as he looked over the sea of students in the lecture hall. There were students from Spectrum in the back, cheering wildly for him. Camera flashes were going off as a couple student photographers shot him from the aisles. And there was Aaron Burr, staring at him expectantly from the opposite corner.

Alex took a deep breath.

“Thank you, President Washington,” he began. His heart thrummed in his chest. “I am honored that the school – this university – chose me to fulfill this historic seat. Especially considering how I came across in certain interviews.” A low chuckle echoed through the lecture hall. “It amazes me that I, Alexander Hamilton, a freshman transfer student who is only here on a scholarship from his hometown, won you over. You didn’t know me two weeks ago, but here I am before you, about to help you change the school.

“I came here with the intentions of going to class, making revolutionary changes, and graduating valedictorian. While I’ve completed the first two, and even then the first one is a challenge some days, and I’m on my way to completing the third, there is something huge I didn’t expect I would do in the first two weeks of college.” Alex turned to his friends who were all looking at him proudly. “I made some of the best friends I could ever imagine. And it’s unbelievable to all of us, I promise, but I also fell in love with my incredible boyfriend, John Laurens.”

Alex offered his hand for John to take and join him at the podium. Alex laced their fingers together and John leaned against Alex’s shoulder, the gentle pressure giving Alex the love he needed to continue. Burr’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his head in shock.

“I have to tell you about John for a second,” Alex smiled. “John is one of the bravest people I know. I won’t go into the whole story – if you want to know, you can ask us later – but right before this election party, John came out to his father. And I am so indescribably proud of him.” John smiled sheepishly and Alex couldn’t help but kiss John’s cheek. He could feel heat from John’s blush under his lips.

“John felt he couldn’t come out because of fear and rejection. He hadn’t come out until today because he was afraid he would lose funding for college. It is because of students like my boyfriend that I plan to work tirelessly in the Student Senate to ensure financial aid and scholarships are accessible to minority students so this does not have to continue. A student should not be afraid to be themselves because they do not want to lose out on higher education.

“I have a thousand ideas that I’m sure President Washington is thrilled to hear about, but I am looking forward to our time together. So, thank you, delegates, students, Washington,” Alex concluded, looking around the room at his supporters, “for this opportunity to show you what I’ve got. Let’s get to work!”

The room erupted in applause once more, the cheers a little more intense, the camera flashes a little brighter.

Washington clapped a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“I look forward to working with you, Alexander,” he said warmly. “I’ll see you on Monday and not a moment sooner. Take the weekend and celebrate with your friends.”

“Yes, sir,” Alex nodded dutifully.

John led him back to their friends who crowded him for a group hug.

“We’re so proud of you, Alexander,” Eliza said, her face smushed against his lapel.

“Knew you could do it,” Lafayette murmured then kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“Let’s go out to celebrate!” Hercules declared. They all nodded in agreement and gathered up their things. Once in the hallway, Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza began deciding where was fit to take their friend for a celebratory meal. Meanwhile, John pulled Alex aside, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Alex automatically wrapped his arms around John’s waist.

“You were amazing up there,” John said lovingly.

“I can’t believe you came out to your dad,” Alex smiled.

“Well, it was going to come out sooner or later. I figured I’d rather tell my dad myself and be able to gush about you all the time to him instead of Burr telling him,” John shrugged.

Alex kissed John, confidently and proudly. Sure, he just won an election, but John just did one of the bravest things he could have done. John moaned happily against Alex’s lips as the kiss turned more passionate. A cough interrupted them and they saw their friends watching them with various levels of interest: Eliza proud, Lafayette suggestively, Hercules with his eyes averted.

“We made reservations at Brown Bottle for 7 o’clock, but Hercules and I want to treat you to hookah at the Red Poppy before,” Lafayette said.

“Oh! Is it happy hour right now?” John asked excitedly.

“It is,” Hercules nodded. John turned to Alex.

“Have you ever tried it?” John asked. Alex shook his head.

“You’re going to love it. I’ve been working on my smoke rings and I’ve been getting pretty good,” John smiled. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness.

“Alright, I’m in,” Alex laughed.

“Let’s go!” Eliza called as she took Hercules’ and Lafayette’s arms. John took Alex’s hand and as they began to follow their friends, a familiar voice called behind them.

“Hamilton!”

Alex and John turned around.

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

Burr walked up to both of them, metaphorical hat in hand.

“Congrats on a race well run,” Burr said calmly. “The better man won today.”

“You’re damn right the better man won today,” John sassed back. Burr only smiled apologetically.

“I’ll understand if you have no interest in ever forgiving me, but I hope one day you and I can work out our differences, Alexander. Maybe start over, second chances. I think you’re a fine gentleman and a worthy opponent. You’re the man I wish I could be.”

Alex sized Burr up. Considering their relationship thus far has been less than desirable, there was something respectable in Burr eating humble pie. Burr was smart, competitive, cunning, all qualities Alex also admired within himself.

“Maybe one day, Aaron,” Alex replied. “But right now, I’m off to celebrate my win with my friends and my wonderful boyfriend. So if you’d excuse us.”

Aaron bowed respectfully. “Of course. See you around, Alexander.”

“See you around.”

Outside the Chem Building, Lafayette, Eliza, and Hercules waited for them in the sun, the light streaming through the clouds. It was the first sunny day in weeks and the warmth felt glorious on the skin. Alex and John emerged from the building, arms wrapped around each other.

“Alright!” Hercules said. “Lovebirds are here, so let’s go!” Eliza laughed as he took her hand. She grabbed Alex’s free hand. John kept one arm wrapped around Alex’s waist while he took Lafayette’s hand in his. They started walking down the sidewalk, swinging their arms freely.

It was liberating to be free of the election. There was nothing over their heads except homework. For the first time since starting college, Alex was free of worries. He had four amazing friends, a loving boyfriend, and a new opportunity on the horizon. Alex could see his college plan from here, evolving to include these four people whom he couldn’t imagine living without.

The future looked so much brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! It's finally over!
> 
> Well, _this_ fic is over.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented, gave kudos, or just read this fic. You all helped me see it through to completion and inspired me with ideas I didn't even consider, which is probably why this is three chapters longer than expected! Give yourselves a round of applause!
> 
> This is not over. I want to write more in this universe, so please send me any ideas or prompts you want to see, any relationships, characters, or scenes you'd like to see more of. Since this fic was entirely from Alex's POV, there's a lot of stuff we're missing from outside scenes and interactions. I've got some I want to write, but I want to know what you want to read, too! They can be dirty, fluffy, dark, whatever. I love you all and want to write more for you!
> 
>  **EDIT 04/15/2016:** Check out the mirror fic, [(raise a glass to) freedom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5548421/chapters/12797357), where this entire story is told from John's POV plus bonus scenes, more Lafayette & Hercules! There's also [the laurens interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6543568/chapters/14969815), set in the summer after the events of this fic where Alex finally meets Henry Laurens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414456) by [AlexAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAvenger/pseuds/AlexAvenger)
  * [patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972019) by [hydraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx)




End file.
